The Strange son of Hades -Remake
by Erb7
Summary: Have you ever imagined being reborn in a totally different world? Because it is I was reborn in one, the universe of percy Jackson is very different and problematic for me. Ah was already forgetting I was reborn as the third son of hades. cool huh . Funny, I try not to get into the story, but it seems like the universe thinks a lot different from me. .
1. Prologue ( Chapter Recreated)

**N/PJO DONT BELONG ME, I HAVE MY OCS AND MY FANFIC OK.**

**I recreated this chapter, it is not perfect, but maybe it is better than Chapter of the original fanfic, a chapter that has many more errors than this one.**

**I'm sorry if there are mistakes in this chapter. English is not my first language and I had no one to correct this chapter for me. I have a beta version working on some chapters, but not all.**** I ask that you please do not offend if you are going to leave a criticism, If you are going to give a criticism, tell me politely and without offending, And also telling me what I should improve (And I already know that I need to improve in grammar, you do not need me remember that.)**

I was reborn a demigod, son of Hades. To be exact.

How do I find that out? At three years old I somehow managed to transform pure shadow into a black shape of a horse. it was not intentional. I was thinking of a horse and then out of nowhere a small shadow horse appeared in front of me.

unlike the other sons of hades (Nico and Bianca) I was born with green eyes, probably a trait that I inherited from my human mother. but I had my father's pale skin and black hair.

I started training. little by little, in a concentrated way and with a certain mental effort, I managed to make solid forms of Shadows, something that was surprising, but tiring.

For a moment, I thought I was reborn in the X men universe or something.

But imagine my surprise when I found a fury in the backyard of my aunt's house (My mother died at my birth and I was raised by my aunt Arya since) and she saw me. I remember screaming so loudly that the neighbors on the second Street could hear me.

But the fury didn't hurt me, she just scoffed and left.

At the age of 6, I went to primary school and had a hard time concentrating, in addition to not being able to see the words written on the board properly. it was then that I discovered I had TDAH.

Everything was falling into place but I was still in doubt, although all the facts point out that I was in Pjo's Universe.

Then, one day, I met someone who made everything make sense.

I went with my aunt, to visit a neighbor who had just moved to Our street.

We arrived at the neighbor's house and were invited to enter, but soon we moved into the kitchen, where My aunt and the neighbor stayed talking. The neighbor was called Belryl Grace, and she kept talking about what an amazing actress she was like before she got pregnant. Boring was too little to describe it.

My aunt Arya had a forced smile all the time and just kept nodding and saying things like "Hum...awesome" . I am absolutely sure that she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, and not for less….

Belryl Grace, that meant that maybe Thalia was here too. If I'm right and I'm really in Pjo's universe, no doubt Thalia Grace would be there.

And I saw that when Belryl called his daughter, Thalia. She came down the stairs with heavy steps, and I gaped when I saw her.

Thalia is one of my favorite characters in Pjo's books.

Messy black hair, electric blue eyes, and wearing a dark blue cloth jacket, black cloth jeans and plain sneakers.

She looked me up and down and narrowed her eyes.

Belryl said she and I were going to talk on the couch. It was more of an order to let the adults talk. But, I'm sure the conversation wouldn't last long, considering that my aunt seems about to jump out the window, but she doesn't do it politely and let the blonde woman speak.

We left, although Thalia protested and said she didn't want to play or talk, but Belryl shot her a look and Thalia stomped on the floor towards the sofa. I followed behind, a giant smile on my face. I just met a real Pjo character! Zeus's daughter Thalia Grace, even cooler.

Belryl Grace doesn't count, she is not one of the main characters.

She sat grudgingly on the couch and crossed her arms with a frown without looking at me.

I sat next to you with a huge smile on my face.

After a moment in silence, Thalia looked at me and I saw her make a face "Stop smiling, it's weird." she says and then I realized what I was doing, I was smiling like an idiot and without a doubt this seemed to be super strange.

"Sorry," I say and then I raised my hand in greeting. "I didn't introduce myself properly, I'm Alain Gerra," I say with a smaller smile.

"I know, your aunt has already introduced us," she said and ignored my hand. I take the hint and lower my hand.

I was in the world of the moon when I replied "it's amazing." I say with a dreamy look on my face, I'm in Pjo's universe.…

She frowns "You are Strange ."

I shook my head to dispel the thoughts of actually being in another universe

"thanks," I say.

" What ?"

"for the compliment, thanks," I reply. Strange for me is a compliment, weird right?

She looks away "Strange." she mumble.

"what's your favorite color?" I ask.

Thalia looks at me as if I have grown another head "what?"

I repeated, "What's your favorite color?" I ask.

I'm curious and it really wouldn't hurt to know a little more about the people I once thought were just characters. I wanted to meet them.

She looks at me oddly but says "Blue." she responds simply. I should have imagined that already.

Before I could say anything else, we heard footsteps and Aunt Arya appeared behind us on the couch "Alain, time to go home," she says in a cold tone, which I thought was strange but I didn't comment, maybe talking to Belryl Grace has hit your nerves too much.

I thought about protesting but my aunt gave me a cold look, maybe it was torture for her to put up with Belryl Grace talking about her time as an Actress and even more about smoking cigarettes, which I now saw that she was using.

I wanted to stay longer but apparently there was no way. maybe it's better this way, I don't want to have to complicate the timelines and screw the Canon.

I said goodbye to Thalia and then we left the house. Aunt Arya mumbling the whole way and saying that she would definitely not go back there again.

And there goes the chance to meet Thalia, but that's okay. I will probably go to camp after a while and then meet most of the characters.

**N/this chapter may not seem interesting at first but take a look at others, you might like it.**

**Thank You for Read .**

**if You like, Please, Follow and Favorite, It's help a lot.**


	2. Chapter one : School

**N/people this chapter will be short but I promise to make the next 4,000 to 5,000 words OK? I just wanted to post the new chapter right away because I was kind of anxious to post it, Why? well, read on and go find out.**

**Death Fury: Thank You:)**

**Ygrekks: Understandably , But Melissa, Alain's mother, wanted him to have at least a little bit of normality before going to camp.**

**GruntsBreeder: Thank You: )**

/** Rogue-el thanks for correcting and helping me in this chapter :)** \

Pov 3 person.

three months after that, Alain is now 7 years old.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Alain frowned at his visual. He wore a gray dress shirt with a ridiculous black tie on the collar underneath, and dark blue jeans with black and white sneakers.

His previously disheveled black hair was combed straight to the sides.

In short, he looked like an Emo nerd with straight hair to the sides.

He groaned, "Aunt Arya, why do I have to wear this? I look stupid."

Arya laughed and approached him from behind and looked at him in the mirror, she put her hands on his shoulders from behind and smiled "But you look so cute, Come on, it's not that bad."

" It isn't that bad?! I literally want to gouge my eyes out from, just seeing myself in the mirror! Please don't make me go like this." He pleaded with a disgraceful look. He felt ridiculous, and if he does that on his first day at school, he will definitely be the reason for bullying or laughing.

"Hey, I chose these clothes!" Arya said, pulling away from him while Alain kept on scrutinizing himself in the mirror, she was giving him a playful glare while her arms crossed over her chest.

Alain rolled his eyes. "I don't want to be Rude, Aunt Arya, but fashion is certainly not your area," he says. Arya brought the palm of her hand to her head

Arya sighs, "I will try not to take offense at that comment." Slowly shaking her head, she dragged her hand down while looking at him.

"Please don't make me go like this." He begs now with a downcast face as he looks back at her, the attempt at Puppy dog eye's being made.

She knelt down to his level and smiled sympathetically as she turned him around to face her, "OK, so... What would you like to wear? "

A sigh of relief came from Alain, as a wide smile came to his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you like it that way?" Asks Arya with an analytical eye when she sees Alain's new fashion sense.

His short hair, which had been neatly combed to the side, was messy, and the front was slightly up. He was wearing a black mini jacket.

With a gray shirt underneath but still wearing the same black and white sneakers, his jeans were dark gray.

" It's perfect," Alain says with a big smile standing in front of Arya.

Arya looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"OK, fine, but don't let that rebellious look get to your head, understand? Or we'll be going back to The Dress Shirt and Tie," she says, and Alain makes a disgusted face at the thought of his other look.

"OK." He says, "Can we go now? It's my first day, and I don't want to be late." Arya laughed and nodded.

Alain picked up his Green backpack on the bed and then approached Arya, who then offered her hand for Alain to take, Alain, sighed, and then took her hand.

Xxxxxxxxx

They soon arrived at school, and Arya opened the door for him to leave, he did so calmly and closed the door.

Alain turned to Arya, and she smiled. As she got back into the car.

"Don't forget, I will pick you up at 11:30; if you leave early, wait for me there, OK?" She pointed towards the school where there was a bench beside some bushes, facing the track.

Alain smiled at Arya, nodding.

"Be nice and try to make friends, OK." She says and then looks at him with narrowed eyes, "And don't cause any problems, understand?" And Alain rolls his eyes.

"I will try, Aunt Arya." He says and turns to follow the mass of children walking to the school doors.

It didn't take long for him to enter school, there were a lot of kids walking around, some younger and some older.

But what caught Alain's attention was the laughter and the pleas in front of him. A tall boy, wearing a white shirt and simple brown jeans, looking like he was about 9 or 10 years old, he was holding a smaller boy against the wall. There was another boy an inch shorter by the side. They were both laughing at the smaller boy, who he was trying unsuccessfully to release himself from the grasp of the bigger boy.

There were no adults in sight. Alain could remember hearing that there should be a hall monitor, yet there was not one.

A small crowd of 8 and 10-year-olds was formed, looking and doing nothing, Some even laughed together, and others just ignored it and continued on their way.

Alain's jaw clenched, and he felt his hands close, as he glared at the two bullies.

He said he would try not to cause any problems, but Alain had to do something, even if he lost, he had to try.

It was none of his business, but he never liked bullying, whether it was against him or with other people. Not only that, but add in the fact that His father was quite literally the judge of the dead, well he did not like injustice.

He'll probably get screwed.

His heart sped up

" Hey!" He screamed.

Immediately the two stopped laughing and looked at Alain. "Let Him go," he says, and then the Bigger One scoffed, but released the smaller boy, who crawled away in fear. The two Bullies looked at Alain with a curious and amused expression.

"Don't you have courage?" The bigger boy said as he turned to the other, "Hey Tom, How long do you think that courage last before he pisses himself?" The other boy, now known as Tom smiled,

"I don't know, Jace, we'll see when we break the teeth of that busybody." The two laughed when they approached with slow steps.

Now it was too late, and Alain couldn't go back, He has already caught their attention and cannot fail.

Pov 1 person.

Aunt Arya is going to kill me ... Right after I take a probable beating from these two idiots, Or maybe I give them a beating, it will depend. Who am I kidding? They are both older, might as well do as much damage as possible.

What a great first day, huh I, barely arrived and already got in trouble, Perfect.

The two idiots faced me, and compared to my height, they were almost giants.

The bigger boy, Jace, smiled wickedly before throwing a punch at me that I easily avoided by jumping to the side. Still, The other one threw himself at me with such speed and force that he knocked me to the ground, I gasped, both in surprise and by the pain of the fall, He was above me. He proceeded to punch me in the face several times before I could even raise my arms to defend myself.

The blows were sharp, My vision was blurred, and I couldn't even breathe properly with the piles of punches I was receiving.

There were some screams in surprise, and I even thought I heard someone asking to stop the fight.

The punches stopped just for a second before he got up and kicked me in the stomach with such force that I bent and gasped in pain and felt a metallic taste on my tongue.

Blood.

My eyes widened, but not in fear but in anger, very angry. My vision is already returning to normal.

The boys laughed, and Tom lifted his foot for another kick. I brought my hand up to catch his foot before it connecting with my stomach. I saw his look of surprise before pushing his foot and sending him backward in the closet next door.

I breathed heavily before looking at Jace. Who looked at me in surprise before Switching to Anger and taking a menacing step forward, But I used my foot to pull his heel forward quickly. It made him lose his balance, and he fell Back to butt.

People gasped in surprise around me.

I looked back at Tom leaning against the closet, he froze for a moment before looking at me angrily and standing up. I soon dug my elbows to the floor to try to lift "You little shit-" He tried to run to me, but before he could take a few more steps, a fist connected to his jaw and sent him to the floor.

And who I saw surprised me.

Electric blue eyes met mine, I gasped in amazement.

"Thalia?"

She was standing next to me, wearing the same jacket I had given her two days ago, she looked at me with a bold smile.

"Hey, stranger."

* * *

**N/I said there would be changes hehehe. So, Some must be wondering, And Silena? won't she show up? I ask for calm and patience because yes, it will appear, but not for now, before that there needs to be some development in the chapters and characters and this time I will do it calmly, so I will not skip several years at once in each chapter, OK ? And thanks for the favorites and followers.****anyway, what did you think of this appearance of Thalia? be smart that it will show up more often than you expect.**


	3. Chapter Two: Problems

N/I** can't believe it's only been a week and I'm already posting a new chapter, But I did the chapter :)**

**SoraNoKira: Glad you are enjoying it :)****And I know, They would even make a nice couple, maybe? And thanks for the comment.**

**Orpheu : Vei q legal , É meio raro encontrar brasileiros por aqui , Pernambuco né? eu Sou de Alagoas ,**** e bem , realmente é Raro encontrar Silena com outros pares românticos sem que Seja Luke Ou Charles. Eu ate me perguntei isso , pois ela é uma personagem que achei interessante, e ela é também uma heroína de certo modo .**

**Ela ira aparecer futuramente , E também terá um desenvolvimento com Alain assim como Thalia e outros personagens, Mas no tempo certo , e Obrigado Pelo comentário .**

**Death Fury : thanks :)**

**PJO DONT BELONG ME , I HAVE My Oc And my fanfic.**

* * *

Was her, right in front of me.

Thalia Grace.

I was stunned and then Jace got up with an angry expression and Thalia wasted no time, she ran to him and punched him twice in the face hard and quickly, I saw blood come out of her nose from the punches and then she kicked him with so much force that he sent flying backwards and fell to the ground, holding his stomach and groaning in pain, Tears falling from his eyes as he stayed on the ground huddled.

She turned to me and offered her hand "Get up." I froze for a moment but quickly took her hand and she pulled me out, she was pretty strong for a little girl, I admit.

I got to my feet with some effort and let out a sigh of pain and bent down when I felt the pain in my stomach, the Idiot kicked me very hard.

" Are you okay ?" I looked up at Thalia and saw her Electric blue eyes look at me with concern.

I was kind of touched by your concern

And nod with a slight grimace of pain "I'll be ... Thank you," I say and she nods.

We both heard another groan of pain and turned to see Tom rising half-shakily from the floor holding his nose, which I now noticed was Bleeding and dripping on the floor.

He looked at Thalia but I was surprised by what I saw, Instead of anger, I saw fear and he took a step back "G-Grace, do you know him?" He stammered with his eyes still glued to Thalia.

I turned my face to see her and she was already looking at me, she seemed to be analyzing me and I blushed and looked away, She spoke right after

" Yes he's my friend -"

I looked at her now "Am I?" I aski and she shot me a look and I looked away again. She's scary when she wants to be.

She looked at Tom again. "If you dare hurt him again, you'll have to deal with me, understand?" His gaze looked cold and I saw Tom swallow in fear and quickly nod.

"Yes, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." He stammered and turned, Running away Holding his nose bleeding, The children around moving away To let him pass.

While That Jace continued to cry on the floor, and look that He was the biggest of the two, Ha what an idiot.

I sighed and looked at Thalia again. She still had the cold gaze directed at Tom but soon noticed my eyes on her and turned to me. I cleared my throat

"I could have dealt with them alone." I tried to look less pathetic when I said that but it didn't work. She rolled her eyes at me and crossed her arms and turned to me.

"Oh yes, I saw you dealing with them very well, You should see the infirmary to have a look at your stomach by the way, The kick Tom gave you didn't look light," she says with a mocking look and I blushed in shame.

" I am fine!" I exclaim with some irritation and She rolled her eyes again but stopped to look around and notice the Audience, I remembered Now that they were there, I blushed even more. everyone watched the fight and the conversation, great.…

"Go look for what to do! Bunch of idiots!" I jumped a little with Thalia's scream of Anger and looked at the other students, Some mumbled but did what they were told, walking away and going on to their own things.

OK I don't know if that was scary or impressive, I'm in doubt but I think both.

I looked a little uncomfortable now and I saw Thalia sigh and look back at me, now a little softer. "I meant it, you know."

I looked at her confused "What?"

"About the infirmary, I should go and see how the injuries are, I can take you there if you want." She offered and I opened my mouth and closed it several times.

Confusion and surprise registered on my face.

Then I swallowed and rubbed my neck, The words coming back "Thanks but I'll be fine, I just need to get to my Class . " I say and she looked doubtful but she nodded.

"Um okay, but you know it's bleeding, right?" She says and I looked at her confused until I felt a liquid come down my nose and I wiped it with the wrist of my sleeve and then I saw blood, I made a face.

" great ." I say still looking at the sleeve and Thalia laughed lightly, I was a little surprised by her laugh, It was ... cute.

I looked at her and she cleared her throat and stopped laughing but she couldn't help but have an amused smile on her face "Sorry, you made a funny face, and I still think you should go to the infirmary." She says .

I opened my mouth to answer but then we heard a voice say "What happened here !?" Then we turned and saw a very tall adult man, in a light brown suit and pants, he was bald and had a beard, wore glasses and his expression was clearly irritated.

Then his eyes went down to Jace on the floor, Now calmer, kneeling (I forgot I was there, Oops) and back to me and Thalia.

"The three in my office! Now!" he ordered and took Jace by the arm abruptly and dragged him along with him.

Thalia and I look at each other before grudgingly following the man.

Time after...

In the three of us we were sitting in three chairs facing the table of the man who I imagine is the director, He looked at us with a serious look but there was irritation in his look too.

Jace was holding a cloth to his nose and was not crying now but he winced from time to time. he was on Thalia's right side and while she was in the middle, and I on the left.

He looked at Thalia who was in the middle of "Miss Grace, again causing trouble I see."

I intervene "Oh no, it's not her fault, it was their fault, Sir" I point to Jace on the other side who was still shaking a little "He and Tom's friend was intimidating a boy, and there was no one to stop him, so I intervened and they started hitting me." I say the man looks at me curiously.

"I'll take that into account, what's your name, boy?"

"Alain gerra, Sir," I say politely and the man nodded.

"The rookie, I'm Director Raimon, E Well, I'm going to have to call your parents." I noticed Thalia stiffen a little, She looked tense, I was too, Aunt Arya will not be happy with this news. And Thalia would have to deal with her mother, and as far as I know, she's not exactly an example of a mother.

I can't let her get in trouble because of me, even though she did it willingly.

I raised my hand "Sir, I take responsibility! Thalia had nothing to do with the fight," I say and All eyes in the room will turn to me, Surprise and confusion.

The director raised an eyebrow ." No ?" He looked skeptical.

I saw Thalia open your mouth in protest but I gave her a brief look to keep her quiet and she closed her mouth grudgingly, she snorted but said nothing. I turned my gaze to the director and nodded "No, it wasn't," I said with total determination.

Jace then moved to the chair "Lie! They both hit me!" He shouted looking at me angrily and Thalia gave him a cold look and he flinched.

"After you started the fight, yes, I shot back," I say and then I turn my gaze to the director.

The director looks at me for a moment before replying "I can't say if you just said is noble or stupid, Boy, Do you think I don't know that Thalia hit the boys? Your aunt will know about your lying skills, Alain. " I cringed briefly but then my expression changed to irritation.

"So you won't mind if she knows that there is bullying at this school and no adult supervises the corridors, that could cause problems for your career as a director, Sir." I say and I see He turn red. I felt like smiling but I held back.

He stammers ".. You ..." He takes a deep breath and continues

"First, be careful with your words-"

"Why? Are you afraid of them?" I pretend an innocent expression and catch a glimpse of Thalia smiling at me.

The principal looks at me angrily "Second, we were in a meeting, me and the teachers, but there was a school employee at the entrance-"

"I don't remember seeing him." I say and Thalia stifles a laugh.

The director gets even more red, almost like a tomato "Silence! And third place." He grits his teeth "Tom arrived at the ward bleeding, The nurse told me what had happened and that's why I left the meeting, He told me that Thalia Grace hit him and Jace, again, "he says and I see his look of satisfaction. "and although the boys started the fight, from what I heard from some older kids, All Four are to blame for it." he said .

It wasn't fair "Thalia was just defending me! Unlike the others who were just watching! I was getting beaten up and I probably could have hurt myself a lot more if she hadn't shown up!" I exclaim, pure outrage on my face. who does this idiot think he is? Neither me nor Thalia was to blame, the idiots who started it, I don't care what Aunt Arya will say, I know I'll probably be grounded but that was it.

But Thalia's mother was an alcoholic, what if she hurt her for that?

The director seemed to be returning to normal color and looked at me with a calm that irritated me

"Regardless, she still got involved, so I'll have to contact your mom anyway," he says politely and I ground my teeth.

I opened my mouth to speak but then a hand on my shoulder stopped me and I looked at Dona Dela, Thalia looked at me with a calm look.

" It's all right ." She says and I made a face.

"But -" She squeezed my shoulder gently and nodded.

"No." I looked indignant and shook my head, but I was silent and turned my face forward with an irritated look. The hand dropped from my shoulder.

Director made the calls.

Then after he finished his voice came "Are you really hurt Alain? Your eye looks purple, And your cheek is purple too, I'll get you some ice, Were you injured somewhere else? Maybe we should take you to the infirmary first ." He asks and surprisingly his tone was kind.

I remember the hurt in the stomach but I'm feeling better, it must be purple but I don't feel as much pain as before.

"no, I'm fine." Thalia gives me a look and I give him another, she shakes her head but remains silent and sighs, crossing her arms and looking away. The director seemed to study us for a moment but nodded as he looked at me.

"OK, but I'm still going to ask you to go to the infirmary later for a check, In the meantime, you two wait here, Jace come with me, you go first, and don't touch anything children," says the Headmaster and gets up. And Jace whimpered but followed the director out of the room.

I wanted to protest and say that I don't need an infirmary but they were already gone.

We stayed in Silencio for a few moments, I played nervously with my sleeve and then Thalia spoke.

"You got hurt more, You should have said you were more hurt and gone first."

I didn't look at her, instead I concentrated on my sleeve. "I'm fine." I say through clenched teeth and Thalia sighs in what looks like annoyance.

"Are you always like that? Stubborn?" She asks and I can feel her eyes on me.

"I told you that, didn't I? Besides, you saw how Jace looks, he looks more hurt," I say.

"Jace is a drama queen, he likes to play the biggest man but he is a coward, you are more hurt and you still refuse to go to the infirmary," she says.

"I'm not proud or arrogant, OK? I know I'm hurt, but I'm fine, or I'm going to be, I don't need a babysitter," I say stiffly.

"stubborn and irresponsible, really," she says and I hear her sigh again.

"Why did you help me?" I ask out of nowhere and look briefly at her.

Thalia shrugs "You need help, and honestly I don't like idiots like Jace or Tom, they have a bad habit of hurting and humiliating others." She says with straight eyes.

I softened my eyes as I remembered something. "I'm sorry if I got you in trouble." She looked at me.

"It wasn't your fault ok, stop it." She looked a little irritated.

"Are you okay?" I asked and looked into his blue eyes.

She scoffed "Of course I am."

"I didn't mean the fight, you look tense," I say and see his angry look falter.

" I am fine ."

I wanted to say something more but I kept quiet, Better give it space.

After a few moments, soon the door opened and the director entered again, Thalia and I turned on our sides to see him standing with the door open. Outside there was an older woman, She was a nurse. He looks at me.

"Alain, please go with the nurse." He asked and I stood up, a little reluctantly but I shook my head and walked until I left the room, standing next to the nurse, I looked back and saw Thalia look at me before the director came in and closed the door.

I sighed and followed the nurse.

Time later, I was sitting on a chair in the nursing room, The older woman called Mary, saw my bruises and gave me a remedy for pain, my stomach wasn't exactly purple, it was more of a red spot on the side, despite I feel a little bit of pain but it was little, And nothing that got in the way.

I am currently holding an ice pack against my cheek, Mary had just finished examining me and said that I would be fine, The door was opened and I froze.

Aunt Arya appeared and she didn't look happy at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So… .were we going home?…" I asked cautiously, Aunt Arya seemed to smoke through her noses so angry she seemed to be, we were still in the infirmary, Mary left and left us alone to talk.

Aunt Arya raised an eyebrow with clear irritation

"Home ?! No, you will stay here and go to your classroom as soon as the bell rings, and after your arrest this afternoon, when you get home, we will have a very long conversation about what happened here today, Do you understand? "I nod my head, I was not sad or angry, I felt I deserved to be scolded, even though I did it for a good cause and I had consequences for that, I don't regret interfering.

I caused problems on my first day of class,

Of course, Aunt Arya would be upset.

But I made a face at the thought "But then why did you come? If you are not going to take me home, Why did you come?" I asked, curiosity in my tone.

Aunt Arya rubbed her forehead and then took something out of her pocket "I found this at the entrance to the door, Before I received the call from Director Raimon, Remember what I said about your father?"

Aunt Arya said that Hades, that is, My father, had abandoned me as a baby but that he sent some money to help me each month.

I nod and Aunt Arya sighed before offering me the object in her hand, It was a Ring, it had a Bright Gray color, and it had a two point fork symbol in the middle, Did he just send me what I think it is?

"It's a gift, Family heirloom, I thought I should give it to you just before I forget or lose it." Aunt Arya says and it was just an excuse to give me the ring right away.

I look at the ring for some more time before I take it and put it on my finger, I felt something strange and then I shivered, It was like a mild cold that crawled all over my body, Suspicious but OK.

"Don't lose it and don't take it out under any circumstances, OK? This ring is very important, do you understand?" I understood perfectly well, this must be a sword, Hades must have thought it would be the right time to give me something to protect me, considering that I am in school now and I could meet some monster or something.

I nod and looked at Aunt Arya "Yes, I got it, I won't lose the ring, Don't worry." I say and Aunt Arya seemed to soften her eyes and approached me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Take care if OK, I have to go." She says and I nodded, She sighed and walked away to open the door and leave.

Then I smelled a strange smell, I looked around and then I realized that the smell came from the Ring.

I frowned and looked at the ring to see a kind of mist coming out, it looked like smoke and really smelled like smoke, but as soon as it started, it stopped and the smell was gone.

Weird….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the bell rang, I was already walking Towards what I thought was my office, it was the first year.

I arrived at the door and looked into the room, there were some children already there, and all eyes turned to me, including a pair of electric blues.

I heard some murmurs, probably because of my beaten appearance and the fight that happened, I had the side of my cheek and the right black eye of the punches, which by the way were a little swollen. I hate bullies.

The teacher stood up and I looked at her "You must be the new Boy, Alain, Right?" I nodded and she gave me a gentle smile "Class Meet, Alain Gerra, Your new colleague." She presented looking at the Class, who was silent.

"You can go sit down Honey, it's okay." She says with a smile and I nod and started walking inside, I looked between the tables and there were only three empty seats, I chose the one in the back, which happened to be next to Thalia.

Yes, she was in my class, and she seemed indifferent, leaning against the chair.

I passed between the row of tables, it wouldn't be strange if it weren't for the fact that everyone was watching me.

This was a little shameful.

I crouched a little and tightened the strap of my backpack even more and then I got to my place and sat on the empty chair next to Thalia, I will not lie, I looked like a complete clumsy When I sat down and put my backpack on top of table .

I kept my eyes down, It was strange, Everyone was looking at me.

The teacher cleared her throat and everyone seemed to move and look at her. She started to explain some things and I sighed in relief that the attention had been diverted.

"Hey, Strange," I heard a whisper and then looked in the direction, Thalia still had her head turned towards the teacher but her eyes strayed to me.

" What ?" I whispered back, just like she did.

"How was it with your parents? You look a little pale," she asked and I made a face but shook my head.

"My aunt In fact, my mother died and My father abandoned me." I say back and His look seemed to soften.

"oh ... well, my dad too," she says and i felt sympathy, it must not have been easy for her, even because she who must take care of jason at a young age, her mother shouldn't really care much about them From what I know of Thalia's story.

Addiction is horrible.

I turned my head towards her with a slightly sad expression "I'm sorry." She looked away and I saw her squeeze the pencil in her hand.

"You didn't answer my question," she says a little stiffly.

I looked at her for a moment before looking away and answering "I'm probably grounded when I get home, How about you?"

"She didn't come." I looked at you Confused, did I hear you right?

" What ? "

She seemed to get even more rigid in the chair

"She didn't come, she didn't even answer the calls." she scoffed but I could see that it had affected her.

What I speak ? I am not good at comforting people, I usually say stupid things when I try.

I opened my mouth and closed it several times before I heard a strange sound coming from the window. I frowned and looked out the window on my right side, what I saw made my breath catch with dread.

Below, In the school fields near a tree There was what I assumed to be a chimera, the creature was huge, a monstrosity with huge, sharp teeth, it had three heads and its tail had a very hideous snake head.

But the creature was not looking in my direction, in fact it was just walking in the field and seemed to smell something or someone, Maybe it smelled me or Thalia? It was likely.

I looked back at Thalia but she was no longer looking at me and seemed to be more focused on the teacher speaking, I looked back at the chimera and saw that she was already moving away and heading towards the forest on the other side, I let go a silent sigh of relief and I turned my attention back to the teacher.

I think I have one more thing to worry about, I just hope I don't have to deal with such a thing anytime soon, I have a small body and I don't even know how to use a sword or my powers fully, Well, I think I'll have to start training quite.

Considering the size of the chimera, And the probable monsters that I may end up meeting at some point, If I am not at least a little bit prepared, My death is certain.

**N/****people, I know they are very young and Thalia seems more mature for her age (which I will not talk about here) But she practically had to take care of Jason almost alone, so she had to learn to be more responsible and more mature since Little child. I don't know if the interaction between the characters was good, but if there is something that you found strange or meaningless, tell me that I will see it. and a fact is that I didn't mention in this chapter it was ADHD, but that will be mentioned in the next chapter. **

**and Yes, Alain and Thalia will be in detention, so next chapter there will be more interactions from them, please wait.**

**I know, this chapter was average, but calm, That the next one will be ... let's say a little agitated.**


	4. Chapter Four: Jump

**N/short chapter for now, the next one will be bigger but it will take longer.**

**Death Fury:Thanks:)**

* * *

"We are stuck in detention Together, Unfortunately we will have to endure Jace and Tom." I say as I sit next to Thalia at the table, the signal has already rang and everyone has been sent to have their lunch at the dining tables.

Thalia had sat alone at a table and I thought I could sit with her, since she is the only one I know at school and she was alone at the table, so I decided to keep company, but also as a precaution, that chimera outside was very big, but there may be other types of monsters nearby.

Am I vunelravel? Yes, this body can still defend itself but I don't know if I could fight a monster over 2 or 3 meters in height, it would be very risky and I have no experience with fighting monsters .

The classes were a little complicated, dyslexia made it difficult for me to understand what was written on the board, I had to work hard to understand but even so I was able to write only 5 lines, Thalia seemed to have more difficulty and it was necessary for the teacher to come to us to help.

Thalia looked at me for a moment and nodded

"Yes, those two idiots were to blame, we wouldn't be in detention if it weren't for them." She says and then looks back at her sandwich.

I looked at her snack for a moment and noticed that she only had one sandwich on the plate, the sandwich was very simple, with only a thin piece of salami and a leaf of lettuce, it even seemed to be a little old.

Although Thalia used that jacketa a little big, I could tell that she was a little too thin for her own good, and she had dark circles under her eyes.

Thalia's mother should be ashamed in her face, she doesn't take good care of her children and she doesn't even make a decent snack.

I took my snack bag and took out a packet of cookies and placed it on top of her plate, which surprised her a little and she looked at me

" What- "

I interrupted her "I'm not very hungry, it's yours," I say and then take out my sandwich that was fuller and tore off a piece and put it on your plate too.

Thalia looked at me with what looked like irritation

"I don't need pity," she almost snarled and I just shrugged.

"it's not a pity, I'm just sharing my lunch with my friend, now stop complaining and eat please," I say and she scoffed.

"I don't take orders from anyone."

I resisted rolling my eyes "I'm not ordering, I'm asking, on the contrary I wouldn't have used the please." I replied and she seemed to want to reply but I interrupted her again "without argument, Thalia Just eat the food, will you?" I didn't bother to wait for an answer and I looked away and started eating my food.

I had already had coffee before I came, anyway.

After a moment she started to eat her snack.

I smiled .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Third person POV.

After they finished snacking and classes ended, Thalia, Alain, Tom and Jace were taken to the detention room.

Thalia and Alain sat next to each other by the window, which overlooked the children's soccer training ground, and after the field was the forest.

Something that worries Alain was if a monster appeared and discovered them, but if that happens, Alain's priority was to ensure the safety of the 3 children around him, no matter what.

Although there was an adult in front of them at a table, it wouldn't make much difference as the teacher couldn't see through the mist and could be easily killed.

Thalia seemed to be bored and left her head lying on her arms on the table and closed her eyes, she was breathing slowly and seemed to be sleeping.

Meanwhile, Alain was watching the forest and around the field, he needed to be alert.

An hour passed, Tom and Jace had also followed Thalia and slept, both snoring like pigs. The teacher didn't care about that, He was more concerned with the papers on his desk while writing and reviewing some things.

Alain sighed and left his head in his arms on the table and continued to watch the field to the right through the glass. It was boring.

Alain saw that rain clouds were forming and sighed again.

The teacher said he was going to leave for a while and Alain nodded. The man closed the door and locked it.

A few more minutes passed before it started to rain and then thunder rumbled to the skies, Thalia woke up so abruptly that Alain himself was startled and almost jumped up from the chair next to him "Woah calm." He says straightening in the chair and Thalia looked in back looking alarmed, Alain raised an eyebrow "Ah nightmare?" He asked and Thalia then looked at him and then at the rain already gaining strength outside, there was another thunder, a very strong thunder (and Amazingly Tom continued to snore, Jace woke up in a fright too but soon went back to lie on the table and fell asleep) then Thalia got up and walked to the window a little further ahead.

"Jason," she whispered and Alain looked at her confused.

"What?" He didn't have an answer and Thalia opened the window quickly, Alain then stood up in alarm "Wait, what are you-" Thalia swung her leg over the window and then jumped into the bushes.

"Thalia!" He shouted and then looked through the window next to him closed and saw Thalia half a meter on the ground below and she ran towards the field and forest.

What does she think she's doing ?! Alain panicked, He couldn't let her go alone like that!

What if a monster found her? It is true that he had the body of a child and does not know how to fight well, but in a million years he would not leave a child, especially a demigod who can attract monsters through the smell of walking alone in the forest (which was the direction Thalia was in going).

Pov Alain.

Why did she have to run straight towards the forest ?! Even more in a rain of lightning and thunder ?! Argh damn conscience.

Damn it, I opened the window "what are you doing-" I ignored Jace's voice behind me and swung my legs around and jumped, I gasped a little as I fell on the grass below.

I let out a hiss of pain as I fell on my ass on the floor and then I got up a little sore and started running in the direction where Thalia went.

**N/Next chapter: Fright and unexpected surprise.**


	5. Chapter Five: Monsters

**N/ Death fury : Thanks:)**

**Godfact: Yeah hehehe**

* * *

The storm was over but the two were already soaked with rain. The two kneeling against a rock behind them. Side by side, Alain on the right and Thalia on the left.

"Why did you follow me ?! What were you thinking !? I was just fine by myself." Thalia whispers through clenched teeth as she huddles against the rock behind them, Alain at her side holding her arm with blood coming down from a cut in the middle of her arm.

He let out a slight grunt and looked annoyed

"What was I thinking ?! What did you think you were doing running into a forest in the middle of a storm like this ?!" he says and Thalia looked like she wanted to punch him now.

"I don't need to tell you anything!" she yells back and there is more thunder. Alain flinched a little at that but soon recovered and looked at her with even more anger.

"Yes, Scream louder! So that thing hears us!" he replies back in the same tone of anger and frustration.

Thalia opened her mouth to retort when they felt a shadow fall over them and owly upward when they heard the sound of a growl. Their eyes widened as they stared at huge sharp teeth and bright red eyes.

(moments before)

Alain ran after Thalia already in the forest, he jumped a log on the path and ran as far as he could after the girl.

The whole time he was thinking: what the hell was she thinking of running into the forest in the middle of a storm ?! He was a son of Hades, he could be killed in the middle of it but Thalia too, what if a monster catches her? What if she dies? This may be possible, Alain is in this universe now, so yes, it is possible that his existence could cause someone's death or cause a drastic change.

Damn conscience.

He then tripped over a rock and ended up falling forward on a hill and fell on the wet floor, his clothes quickly getting dirty by dirt and leaves on the floor.

He breathed heavily and stood up a little shakily and stopped looking around Looking for any trace of Thalia until-

Puff! He was sent back to the ground by a weight that hit him hard and he gasped in shock when he fell to the ground with a loud thump and felt a weight on him.

With a groan of pain in the back of the thump, he opened his green eyes to face electric blue eyes. "Thalia?" He whispered in surprise. Thalia breathed heavily, she was lying on top of him and her face was inches from him, her short black hair was clinging to her face and a few loose strands of hair.

She opened her eyes wide when she saw Alain below her and her red cheeks stood out on her pale skin, it was not so different from Alain, only it was her entire face red and not just her cheeks.

Alain mentally thanked anyone who heard for finding Thalia alive but cursed him for being so soon.

She swallowed and walked away from him quickly, She stood up using her hands and feet to propel her up and walked away. Alain took a breath and seemed to come out of a trance and then stood up with his elbows. He stood and looked at her.

" What do you do here!?" she exclaims in the rain looking at him, the water falling on them that were already soaked from head to toe.

Alain took a deep breath again and approached her quickly and put a hand on her shoulder and looked her up and down looking for any injuries "Are you okay !? Did you hurt yourself somewhere?" He had to speak a little loudly because of the sound of rain and the sound of thunder from time to time, his eyes blinking as the water went down.

Thalia looked at him with confusion "what?! Of course I'm fine!" She replies, a little annoyed, Alain didn't understand why the hostility. she takes her hand off her shoulder.

"Go back to school!" She says and walks away, turning and already getting ready to run again when Alain grabbed her arm preventing her and she turned with a look of anger "Let go of me!" She shouts back.

But Alain was unaffected by the Hostile tone or the angry look, he was determined "no, not without you coming with me." He says and she looks at him in surprise.

She fumbled at the words when she replied "Why?! What do you want !?" the rain was decreasing.

Alain looked nervous and it was no wonder "It's not safe here! We have to get back to school soon! Before that-"

"before what ?!" She asks back But when Alain opened his mouth to answer They heard a roar And Alain felt his bones freeze.

"Oh no," he and Thalia looked up on the small hill that Alain ended up sliding on and found a huge, drooling chimera slipping from one of the three heads and showing his teeth.

They both gasped and then the big beast ran towards them and Alain without thinking ran and pushed Thalia by the shoulders and then the two fell to the side rolling a little, the chimera roared as it slipped through the mud with speed and ended up passing them and it skidded directly into a tree and shrub lower, Alain heard the tree crack and the wood break.

Alain got up quickly and pulled Thalia with him "Come on!" He took Thalia's hand and pulled her running in desperation forward, Thalia looked as panicked as he did and ran along as fast as he could, which wasn't much , they were 7 years old! . The chimera behind them fumbled with the tree, that gave them extra time but it was not enough.

Alain had his heart hammering hard in his chest as he ran and dodged some trees while dragging Thalia and then he heard the sounds of the beast's heavy paws behind them, By pure extinction he pulled Thalia's arm forward and pushed her aside, causing him to fall near a tree beside but out of the way, he almost apologized for it but it was life and death and there was no time for excuses "Run!" he shouted and turned back just in time to see the Great creature run to him.

Alain gasped in horror but quickly grabbed his ring on his finger and pressed the symbol on the ring, praying he was right, and he was, as soon as he clicked on the symbol, a big sword appeared out of nowhere in his hand and Alain ended up taking a cut in his hand because the blade seemed to jump from his hand and the palm of his hand ended up getting in the way of the blade, He let out a hiss of Pain but swallowed and took the blade with determination, ignoring the pain of the cut when holding the blade.

He then crouched down a little bit to get ready for the creature and then when the beast jumped at him, he jumped to the opposite side where he had pushed Thalia and the beast passed him but his claw still managed to hit him in the arm at the last moment, he fell sideways, hitting his Left shoulder on the floor and groaned at the pain in his arm and the fall.

he clenched his teeth and quickly stood up still holding the sword with his hand and now his arm was bleeding, it was unbearable because everything was burning, he was already tired and panting and now he was bleeding, was that it? Would he die again?

He breathed heavily, his energies were on edge.

The chimera turned to him and then two heads growled and roared at him but then the eyes of one of the heads were in the other direction on the side a little away from Alain.

Alain looked in the direction and his eyes widened to see Thalia still there, she was standing and looking breathless and afraid "get out of here!" He shouted and then saw the three chimera heads turn directly to Thalia, who was the daughter of Zeus, The King of Olympus, her scent was stronger and she was totally vuneralvel.

Shit, Alain with his last strength ran to the front of Thalia along with his sword at the same time that the chimera launched itself at her, as soon as Alain got to stand in front of Thalia and The chimera was inches from hitting them, a huge dark thing threw the chimera down on the hill between the trees and bushes and rolled with the great beast.

Alain gasped when he saw a huge wolf, over two meters, curl up with the chimera in a fight of sharp teeth and claws, one monster against another ?! Was that possible? They were fighting to see who would eat them first, that was the only explanation that Alain found at the moment for another creature to be attacking another.

He barely noticed but the rain had stopped and then he felt a hand squeeze his uninjured arm and drag him away, It was Thalia. Alain stumbled as he tried to follow her running through the trees in the opposite direction of the creatures, and then Thalia saw a large stone and stepped behind it and pushed Alain against the stone (He gasped and shuddered as he felt his face hit the stone a little but he quickly moved away) and then stood beside him and crouched against the stone.

Alain took a breath and turned, also leaning back against the big stone.

He felt the blood drain from His arm and hand but did not let go of his sword, although he was already seeing black spots in his vision.

He shook his head, He can't pass out now.

( Now)

Alain swallowed and then pushed Thalia aside just in time, the giant wolf then jumped on Alain and he fell to the ground, the wolf on top of him with his paws on either side of his face and his teeth with blood in his mouth .

Stigian's sword came out of his bloody hand, He doesn't know where it fell but it wasn't in his hand.

Alain's eyes widened at the sight and he felt a few drops of blood fall on his face on his cheeks.

"Alain!" He heard a scream and then looked to the side quickly and saw Thalia standing up and then she ran towards the wolf, Alain opened his mouth in protest but then Thalia screamed and raised her hand as if to punch him. wolf and out of nowhere a big ray came out of his hand and sent the wolf flying to the side.

Alain gasped and looked at Thalia in surprise, she had an expression of anger and sparks seemed to dance around her body, her hair stood up a little and her eyes shone an electric blue so blue it was almost mesmerizing.

He was still frozen in surprise, Thalia approached quickly, sparks disappearing instantly, she bent down and pulled him by his uninjured arm "Get up, you idiot! We have to go!" Alain then shook his head to ward off the shock and stood up with some effort, he stood and Thalia held his arm, He groaned at the pain of his wounds and felt dizzy, blood running down his arm and hand.

He clenched his teeth as he stepped forward and staggered, Thalia held him to keep him from falling, he shook his head and looked at her "You have to go, now"

Thalia looked at him in panic and confusion "What ?! No, I won't leave you here!" his eyes seemed to shine with tears and Alain took a deep breath.

"I am a dead weight, I will only disturb you! Go, you have to go!" He exclaimed and seemed to panic when he heard the sound of the monster rising and growling behind them, he pushed it away with a little effort and turned to the monster, Alain was shaky and very weak, paler than normal for the loss of blood and he had to lean against a tree to support himself.

Thalia Still came over and held her shoulder carefully, Alain wanted to hit his head on the tree now, what was she thinking? She will die if she stays here, Alain cannot protect her, he can only serve as a distraction to give her extra time to escape, which is not much because he is tiny and only has bones.

He let out a small grunt when he felt dizzy catch him and he almost fell on the tree beside him, his vision darkening, He looked with his eyes almost closed to Thalia "Thalia, Please ... You have to go ..." He he pleaded holding his bloody hand on the tree, which hurt a lot, and briefly saw Thalia look conflicted and a sad look take over his expression.

She swallowed and then Her blue eyes turned to the monster about ten feet ahead, The big beast shook his head as he staggered a little, and then straightened and looked at Alain and Thalia, his red eyes glued to them only he didn't he snarled, though he let out a slight moan.

Thalia returned her gaze to Alain, who was slowly blinking his eyes and his face pale. The blood that came down from his arm stained the tree beside which he leaned and then he fell on his knees and leaned against the tree with a groan. of pain.

She turned back to the beast and the creature took a step forward, Thalia then took on an expression of determination and then released Alain's shoulder and positioned herself in front of him, who was slumped against the tree.

Alain looked up trembling at Thalia and looked at her confused "what are you ... are ..." he couldn't complete the sentence, he was so weak, honestly he doesn't even know how he is still awake.

Thalia did not look at him and then he saw her hand glow blue and sparks started dancing around her again "I will not abandon you, no matter what," she says and Alain is silent, his eyes closing.

The last thing he saw was Thalia's hand shining and then the darkness engulfed him.

**N/I already know what you're thinking, really cliffhanger ?! hehe i know i'm bad;) but soon another new chapter, I want to see who will guess what will happen now :)**

**my school is back, and now i am studying in the same style of class from the united states, i admit it is a little strange for me that I'm not used to moving around the room but that's okay, anyway, I will enjoy the weekends and the free time I have I will write, sorry if there is a mistake, but if you have, please tell me without offending OK, that I will fix.**


	6. Chapter Six: protection

**N/ Death Fury And Devill2024: Thank you:)**

**Pjo dont belong me , I have my ocs and my fanfic.**

**Thanks for The follows and the Favorites:) you are amazing .**

* * *

Pov third person.

"If you touch my son, I swear I will destroy you Zeus!" Hades spat angrily in front of Zeus on Olympus, with only a few gods present, namely Aphrodite,Aries, Hera, Apollo, and Artemis. All sitting in their respective places, while Zeus was standing down the stairs facing Hades.

Zeus scoffed "I am not afraid of your threats, and your son scum would not be alive if it had not been for me." he says and Hades laughed without humor.

"sending a storm Just where was your school? Do you think I'm stupid ?!" He says with clear anger "I bet you didn't expect your daughter to run into the forest At that moment, Thank me for sending my wolf To protect him and your silly Daughter of Chimera ! You should be grateful! Alain saved your daughter's life at various times there too! "he screams And Zeus grits his teeth, He didn't want to admit it but it was true, the young boy saved his daughter's life in several moments.

"What do you want, Brother!? I already told Apollo to take care of healing your precious son, what else do you want ?!"

Hades looked at him seriously. "Stay away from My son, Or there will be nothing in this world that will prevent me from killing him with my own hands, Do you understand?" Was a clear threat. Zeus was not afraid but maybe a little surprised, Hades was defending the child a lot, something that he will not come in his brother for a long time, but it was fair, after all he was his son.

"If I wanted him dead, he would already be! So don't threaten me Brother! Or I will not hesitate to end your son and eliminate a possible threat to Olympus! I will do it now if I want to!"

Then a new voice intruded, "Nothing will happen to the boy." The two turned to the new voice and saw that it was Artemis who had spoken.

The leader of the hunters had an expression of seriousness and determination on her face, the others around her looked at her, some confused and others surprised. "What?" Zeus looks at her, without a threatening but curious tone, and he is not the only one. Hades too.

Artemis noticed the looks in his direction and then explained "The boy saved Thalia's life several times in that moment, he was willing to sacrifice himself so young just to ensure her survival, he had courage, a 7 year old boy with almost no experience in fights, he fought a chimera even at the risk of dying for it, and I have noticed a few times, he likes to stay in the forest for a while. "she stops and then continues" I don't believe he is a threat, and I honestly don't even know why we're having this conversation. " She says .

"He is still his son! What guarantees that one day he will not join his father against us or do something to risk our existence?" Says Aries with an angry expression and then looks at Zeus.

Artemis rolls her eyes "we will not be so hypocritical, Thalia can also become a threat, just like Jason or any other demigod, whether he is the son of one of the big three or another god." She looks directly at Hades "And besides, after today, I seriously doubt that he remains alive long enough to reach maturity, and regardless of whether he will survive or not for so long, Taking his life just by future assumptions is nonsense. "

Apollo looked at her with a shocked expression "Sister? Are you defending Him? A boy?" referring to the fact that Artemis doesn't like men, and there she was defending Him with her words. Apollo was not the only one with an expression of shock at the moment.

Aphrodite laughed "This meeting is much more interesting than I imagined," she says with an amused expression sitting next to Aries.

Artemis cast a look at Aphrodite but soon became serious and looked at Zeus "What I mean is, He protected Thalia today, who is basically my half sister. I believe he can be much more of an ally than an Enemy." she then got up "now excuse me, I must go back to my hunters." She speaks and turns around, walking to a door behind her chair, then disappearing through the door.

Zeus Rubs his forehead and turns back to Hades, he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

Hera then said "Zeus." Zeus looks at her. "The child may indeed become a threat, but for now it is just a child, who doesn't even know about our existence, why don't we forget that?"

Apollo seemed to agree with this "honestly, this discussion is meaningless, Alain is alive and well."

"For now, what assures me that you won't try to kill him after a while?" Hades says to Zeus with narrowed eyes.

Zeus scoffed "Nothing, if your son poses a threat to Olympus, He dies." Zeus says and Hades looks angry but before he can say anything, Hera intervened again.

"In the meantime, no one here will try to kill you, right, dear?" Hera glances at Zeus, who looks at her.

Hades even seemed surprised by this, was Hera defending the boy too? Three Olympian Gods have already spoken in favor of Alain, which was unexpected. "Why are you defending him? What do you get out of it, Hera?" He asks suspiciously.

Zeus also looks suspicious and raises an eyebrow at his wife "Yes, dear, why are you defending him?"

Hera seemed to freeze for a moment and then took on an expression of indifference "I am just saying, We are wasting our time, as Apollo said, it is a pointless discussion, and As Artemis also said, He saved Thalia and could indeed become a future ally, I admit that I don't like her or Jason, but even then, even I can't deny that the boy had a lot of bravery and protected The girl with his life, "she says.

Zeus seemed to think for a moment, and then he turned back to Hades.

He sighed in a bad mood and said "I swear I will not kill or hurt him until he poses a threat to Olympus. Consider this a Thank You for helping my daughter, now get out of here, Hades."

Hades scoffed but nodded "I can live with that, but remember my words Zeus, Don't touch my son, if you do there will be consequences" he spoke coldly. Then a shadow enveloped him and he disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

Aries groaned unwillingly and crossed his arms with a pout "this discussion is over too quickly, I wasted my time here." he says and gets up to leave too, followed by Aphrodite.

Apollo gets up too and looks at Hera for a moment before turning and walking away too.

With only Hera and Zeus left in the great hall, Zeus did not look at his wife and turned to walk away towards another door, a worried expression that Hera did not see.

"I need to talk to Hermes about something, I'll be back later." He says.

But Hera knew the truth, he would check is children ,the fruit of Disloyalty, that was it, no doubt.

She made a face when she saw him leave and then got up to leave.

Pov Alain.

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was a white ceiling, I felt a soft layer beneath me, it was a big bed and it had a blanket that reached up to half my belly. I took a deep breath and noticed that I did not feel any pain, My hand and arm felt totally fine and did not hurt or burn like before.

I was surprised, my hand had no cut, I touched my arm carefully, I didn't feel anything. I looked down on my arm and widened my eyes When I saw that there was no cut there too, I wore only my shirt, my jacket was in the folded dresser, a blood stain on the jacket.

How ?…

I was in a white room, a dresser and a wardrobe leaning against a side wall, I had a lamp beside me on top of the dresser, A window behind me on the bed (which was small) A blue carpet on the wooden floor , And a door a little away from the front of the bed a little to the side.

I groaned when I felt a slight headache, then heard footsteps and turned my face to the door and it was opened. And whoever came up surprised me, It was Aunt Arya.

She sighed with relief when she saw me and approached me "Alain." I sat down without much effort.

"Aunt Arya, what -" I was interrupted by her pulling me into her arms as she approached the bed.

I gasped a little in surprise and she released me with a sigh of relief. She held my face in her hands and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you there, it was my fault," she says and sits on the bed next to my legs and looks at me with an expression of sadness.

I looked at her, still a little surprised by the gesture, but I straightened quickly, I cleared my throat.

"No, it was mine, if I hadn't been in detention, I wouldn't be in that situation," I say with a slightly embarrassed look. And it was true, neither Thalia nor I would be in that situation if we weren't in detention.

Aunt Arya softens her eyes and raises a hand to cup my cheek. I just stared at her "Oh dear, don't blame yourself, I admit that I was stressed when I heard what happened, your first day and you were already grounded, But you did something good to defend your colleague, Despite that putting you in problems. "She says calmly.

The reality is complicated isn't it? No matter what you do, there will always be consequences, sometimes good and sometimes bad, in which case there were only bad ones.

I sighed. And all because I am here, My existence and my choices seem to have complicated things and to have had bad consequences for the people around me.

No ... I can't think like that, I can't.

"Alain? Are you okay?" My thoughts were interrupted by Aunt Arya's voice. I looked up, I didn't realize I had lowered my head a little. I saw that Aunt Arya was looking at me with concern.

I nodded "yes ... I just got lost in thought, sorry." I rubbed my neck and then I remembered and looked at her confused and maybe a little hurriedly "But then, what happened? How am I doing so well? And Thalia is fine ?." I ask and Aunt Arya looks at me a little surprised.

"You just woke up and you're not scared at all or something because you saw what you saw?" Oops, I should have acted like I was in a panic maybe, like any other boy my age would do.

But honestly? The worst is over, I saw no need to panic now, I'm just worried about Thalia. Is she okay?

I decided to try to make up an excuse "I'm fine, it was a scare to see those things, but it's okay now, right? Thalia is okay?" My aunt seemed to still be a little stunned "Aunt Arya!" a lot of patience "Is she okay or not?" I ask .

Aunt Arya seemed to come out of a trance and cleared her throat

"Yes, she's fine, calm down OK" she says and looks at me

"Honestly, I don't know how you can be so mature and calm about this, you are really a special little boy.… but I imagine you have questions?" she asks. Special little boy hum ...

I nodded "several." I say.

She sighed and started to explain to me from the beginning.

Everything about me being a demigod and blah blah, I had to pretend surprise and confusion at times, which was complicated because I'm not that good at acting.

And then she explained that I was at Thalia's house and this was Thalia's mother's room. Mom who was in the hospital now because she got in an accident this morning when she was coming home from somewhere (she wasn't from school, she didn't even take Thalia to school, Thalia had gone on a school bus.) What I found a absurd was that she left Jason alone at home, a baby of just a few months was left alone at home without any guardian! How can she be so stupid ?! OK calm Alain, don't stress now ... but it's difficult.

Jason apparently had suffered an attack And almost was killed but Apollo saved the baby before anything bad happened (and he also healed me) And Thalia had dreamed that her brother was in danger so she ran out of school (She explained this to My aunt) What I found curious, But of course that dreams of demigods are generally not just dreams, it makes sense ... But then Thalia already knew who her father was? Yes, of course, she got to know him, after all, how would Jason have been born if Zeus hadn't come a second time to visit Thalia's mother?

Thalia's mother was an alcoholic, her scent somewhat obscured those of her children, Despite that, the monsters could still detect Thalia or Jason if they are close enough, and with Thalia's mother far from the children ... That was worrying .

But Aunt Arya assured me that as long as Thalia's mother was not around, she would take care of me and them. What I was grateful for, I would not like to leave a child and baby alone in this situation.

I worry OK, they were just children ... and I know I have a child's body but my mind is not one.

I wonder if that accident would have happened if I hadn't been here? … Is it because of me too?

OK I'm blaming myself too much for my own good, although it must be really my fault. Even so, I can't keep thinking so negative, but the universe seems to want to put the weight of my existence on my back.

Well, back to the subject, My aunt said that to cover up my smell, my father, Hades, gave some special flowers, their smells were sweet to me and nobody knew how to differentiate them from the others. But for the monsters, the smell was unpleasant and kept them away.

The smell I smelled coming from the stigian sword

(That I was now ringing my finger again, but who put it there? That Aunt Arya didn't explain to me) It was another way to keep the monsters away, but that may not be enough when I get older, I have 7 years but my smell is already strong, and when I grow up it will get even stronger.

Aunt Arya brought some special flowers from the garden here, just in case. They are around the house. To ensure that no Monsters smell them and try to attack or trap them.

Thalia and Jason were taken care of by my aunt while their mother is not here (and yes, their mother agreed to this, she even signed the document that allowed this while she recovered. She was seriously injured in the accident)

Aunt Arya decided to stay here because the house has three vacant rooms, it was a big and spacious place.

It was no wonder, after all their mother was a famous artist and Zeus was his father.

She ordered me to bring my things and things here, she paid a neighbor to bring some clothes and some of our belongings here. It is not known when Thalia's mother will fully recover from the accident and if she will survive, the situation is critical, anything can happen.

What about the giant wolf? Well, it was one of the monsters that serves my father, in fact the wolf is kind of ... well, man. Aunt Arya said the wolf was a kind of guardian, it makes sense. He attacked the chimera and didn't immediately kill me when he jumped. Now it is technically a gift from my father to protect me, although the creature was not present all the time.

But he is outside the watch house, and I must admit that I feel more protected like that, I don't know if I would survive against one of those monsters again.

Aunt Arya said that I can sleep in another room now, since my things are all organized in the other room and I'm already awake.

She gave me some food, which I appreciate, and then left for her room, but said that if I needed anything, it was just to call. I asked where Thalia and Jason were, so she took me into a Yellow Wooden door room.

She opened the door quietly for me and I looked inside, the room was large and the walls were a dark blue, with a single two-door window in the front wall, it was already night. there was a bed beside the door, and a crib in the center of the room. The room was nicely decorated, there were some rock band posters on the walls, and a big dresser and a dark blue wardrobe too.

So what caught my attention the most was Thalia in an armchair next to the crib (where I imagine Jason is) She was sleeping with a slight hum. wearing a large black shirt that reached up to his waist and loose green pants that reached up to his knee. she was lying in the big chair, with her head on the arm of the Purple chair. Her hair was messed up and she looked so peaceful, she was curled up in the chair, her hand was out of the chair space and she was holding an empty baby bottle.

I thought it was kind of cute, she really cared about her brother.

I didn't even realize I was smiling slightly until I felt my aunt's eyes on me And I looked at her confused, the smile disappearing "What?" I ask.

Aunt Arya smiles warmly at me and bends down a little. she pulls my head close and gives me a gentle kiss on my hair "I'm glad it's okay." she says as she walks away and looks me in the eye. I admit that I felt touched, not just literally but maybe a little emotionally. Aunt Arya is a maternal presence that I am very grateful to have, I do not know what would become of me without her. she was my family.

Many demigods are not so lucky.

So we should always be grateful for what we have and who we have with us.

I smiled "me too." she smiled and messed up my black hair "Aunt Arya ..." I mumbled with a sulky pout and she giggled.

"sorry, you are so cute." I mock and cross my arms.

"I'm not cute," I say. I don't like it when they compare me to cuteness, I don't know, it's weird.

She smiles in amusement "OK, no cuteness, I'm going to my room, and so should you, tomorrow you guys stayed home, Still it's better to rest."

" it's her ?" I ask a little worried, the chair may not be very comfortable to sleep, regardless of whether it is small or not. the armchair is large but her feet are out and her back was slightly curved.

Aunt Arya sighed in annoyance when she saw where I point out "I tried to convince her to Rest in bed but she refuses to leave her brother's side, so I let her stay there," she says.

I looked back at Aunt Arya "Can I try? I don't want her to sleep there, it doesn't seem to be that comfortable," I say.

Aunt Arya makes a face at me "You worry a lot about her don't you?" she asks. But there was no hint there, I figured she would try to tease me about my concern for Thalia but Aunt Arya didn't seem to like my concern for Thalia.

Maybe it has to do with the fact that I almost died trying to protect her or the fact that Zeus was Thalia's father, I honestly don't know.

I shrugged "she is my friend, so yes, I care," I say.

Aunt Arya sighed "Okay, I'm going to sleep, don't stay up late and don't go out there, understand?" She says and crosses her arms looking at me seriously.

I nodded "I get it, I'm not going." I say and she nodded before walking away to the white corridor.

I took a deep breath and entered the room.

I approached with slow, cautious steps, I got close to her and then I put a hand on her shoulder "Thalia, hey," I whispered and gave her shoulder a little shake to get her attention but she seemed to be in a deep sleep . I sighed and looked at the crib, to my surprise Jason was awake, his blue eyes were not as bright as Thalia's but they were still a deep blue. He looked curious, He gave me a toothless smile. I raised an eyebrow with some amusement.

I touched myself in the crib and stared at him, he didn't seem to be more than a few months old, he was so small. He only had a little bit of blond hair on his head and was wearing a light blue baby clothes.

I smiled with a soft look at the baby "hello Jason." I whisper and see him smile even wider. i used to have a nephew, it took me a while to get used to the idea of interacting with a child, but when it happened i was basically almost inseparable from my nephew. Although he was sometimes surprised at me at first, I was not an example of sympathy, I admit.

Then I hear a groan behind me and I turn to Thalia to see her squirm a little in the chair. She made a face and looked like she was in pain.

" No, please…." OK time for her to wake up, definitely.

Automatically I put my hand on her shoulder again and shook it again, this time with a little more force. she seemed to panic and squirm even more.

"Thalia, hey, wake up, Thalia ..." I got closer and then she opened her eyes quickly, her blue eyes looked frantic and then they met my greens and she seemed to calm down a little.

"Alain," she whispers a little surprised.

I smiled slightly "Hey." she takes a moment and then her eyes drift to the crib and gets up quickly, getting out of the chair and dropping the bottle on the floor on the rug. placing his hands on the crib and looking inside where Jason was. I gave her space and she stood beside me and looked at Jason. I ignored the fact that she didn't even ask if I was okay or something, she must have already known that I was healed and was fine.

"Jason," she looked so relieved when she said that, I just watched her by her side. " He is fine ." she says with a smile. I was a little surprised by this smile, I don't think I saw her smile, even more so. it was a smile of relief but also of affection.

She lowered her hand and held her brother's hand carefully, he laughed and held Thalia's hand with his tiny fingers. he was so innocent.

I then noticed the bags under my eyes. she didn't get enough rest. "Thalia, go to sleep in bed," I say.

Thalia looks at me and makes a face "But Jason-"

I put a hand on her shoulder "he is fine, and he will remain like that, you are safe," I say and soften my gaze "Rest, you need to." She seemed to be in conflict.

His gaze returned to Jason and his gaze went soft

"I can't leave him alone ... what if he needs me? What if something happens while I'm asleep? I can't-" OK that the concern she feels for her brother is a good thing but she is still a child with a weight that it shouldn't be yours.

I sigh "Thalia, look at me" I ask and so she does, Her eyes go to mine and I give her a gentle squeeze on her shoulder "Are you not alone anymore OK? You are safe, I promise. And I am here and I can stay here if you want, "I say.

Her eyes seemed to sparkle a little and she looked away "I can't ... What if-"

I interrupt her "if something happens, do I wake you up OK?" Actually I wouldn't, unless it was something really urgent, but if that was the case I would talk to Aunt Arya "go rest, I'll stay here OK. " that I would do. It wouldn't be the first time I stayed up late.

She looked at me with bright eyes again, she ... she wouldn't cry right?

I felt the wind come out of me when she jumped out of nowhere and hugged me tightly, making me stagger a little in surprise.

I hug her awkwardly. She buries her face in my neck and then I felt something wet my shoulder and my neck ... Were ... were they tears?

"Thank you ..." she whispers and I swallow.

OK she just thanked me and was hugging me, Thalia Grace is hugging me, nothing to panic about.

"Ah you're welcome," I mumble with a slight blush.

She seems to sob a little and I couldn't help but worry, I felt her almost fall but I held her in my arms. "Hey…" I pulled away from the hug a little and saw that really, she was crying. I softened my gaze and put my arm around her shoulder, "come on, you've been sleeping." She grabbed my shirt on the side and I pulled her calmly toward the bed.

I pushed her gently onto the bed and she sat on the bed and lay down but didn't let go of my shirt, there were still some tears streaming down her cheeks. "Thalia, you need to rest," I say in a gentle tone.

I pushed the blanket away with one hand so that she could lie down without lying on top of the blanket.

But the hand does not loosen my shirt. "You're not leaving, are you?" she asked in such an innocent and fragile tone. I sighed with a soft look and smiled.

"No, I will not." I say and she nodded.

"can.… can you stay here with me? I don't want to sleep alone." She asked. she is scared, and not least. I still wince a little when I remember the chimera and the wolf, although the wolf was not exactly an enemy but it was still scary. Urgh I better not think about it.

I stopped for a moment and nodded "OK, go a little way." I say and she moves a little closer to the wall.

I then climbed into bed and lay on my back on the bed, the size of the bed was enough for both of us and there were two pillows, The bed was not small. Without looking directly at Thalia, I pulled the blanket over both of us with one hand and covered both of them up to the neck.

I took a deep breath and looked at Jason a little distantly. He's safe, and Thalia too.

I almost jumped when I felt a weight on my shoulder but I restrained myself and looked to the side to see Thalia's face leaning against my shoulder, her eyes were closed and there was a shade of red in her cheeks, she frowned a little, She is still awake. I felt my heart accelerate a little by the proximity, I was never a person much of hugs or anything but I will not push her away, Not her and not now. I took a deep breath and calmed down.

Then I felt a hand on my chest and she held the shirt, like a safe haven. I looked at her face a little and realized that she had some freckles on her face, they were so small they were almost imperceptible, almost. I smiled a little and put my hand on top of yours and held it gently. His face seemed to change a little, in addition to becoming redder but it softened, for a calm expression.

I took a deep breath once more and looked at the crib one last time before looking at the ceiling and then closing my eyes and waiting for sleep to come.

Pov Third person.

Without realizing it, Big blue eyes of a white owl watched them through the window on a branch of a tree, The eyes narrowed.

And then at the door Arya appeared, who saw Alain and Thalia sleeping on the bed, she made a slight face and then her eyes strayed to the window and saw the owl.

Her eyes met the owl's blue and She narrowed her eyes. The owl looked at it but then flapped its wings and flew.

Arya scoffed and went to the window silently and closed the brown window curtain before leaving and closing the door slowly.


	7. Chapter Seven: Trainning

**N/PJO dont belong me, I Have my ocs And My fanfic.**

**dzkz.phoenix304: First of all, Yes Alain is training with the powers, I just did not show the training (several other people Ask this before) But you can see that he used the shadows in the first chapter, even if only for one instant, And of course he knows he would have to fight monsters at some point, he's not stupid. And another, Yeah Thalia helped him there but he defended himself too. he fell ? He fell, but He still managed to defend himself.**

**And one more thing, At Canon, Thalia runs away from her mother At the age of 9 after Jason was handed over to Hera, She RUNS, Her mother has not died (yet). and Thalia doesn't know how to fully control her power. These things will be explained in this OK chapter.**

**Sorre:I will try to solve this, but at least you can still understand what I write, but I will try to get a beta to help me.**

**Devil2024, Death Fury And tomwiggs16: Thank You! :)**

* * *

It took Thalia a little getting used to her new routine.

Aunt Arya gave her some strange looks but I tried not to think about it too much, it wasn't hostile looks or anything, although she told me that it wasn't my responsibility to take care of every step of Thalia, but her.

I was surprised at the way she spoke, as if she didn't like me being around Thalia, and considering that I almost died trying to protect her, it makes sense. She must think that if something happens, I will try to protect Thalia with my life again.

I know I am not responsible for Thalia, but my existence seems to have changed so many things that I feel partly responsible for these changes.

Thalia wouldn't have even gone to detention if it weren't for me.

The strange routine continued for a week, there was some strangeness between us three times, we were still getting used to living with Thalia between us. Aunt Arya was polite and even kind at times, but it seemed a little forced, as if she didn't want that responsibility but did it maybe because of me, since I consider Thalia a friend and I wouldn't even leave her alone with a baby in a empty house.

OK I haven't known her in a long time, but they were kids! Demigods, but they were still children.

And yes, I know that I am technically one too.

I asked Thalia as if she did the whole thing with the lightning bolts, she told me it used to happen when she got angry or something. And yes, I have been training my powers, in the beginning I could hardly do anything, only at the age of three, I was able to make a little black sand of shadows in my hands. Manipulating the shadows became easier as I grew up.

I could do some basic things like creating something made of shadows but it was hard to keep the shadows solid, I got a big headache when trying to make it last a long time, I managed to keep it for two hours but then I was so exhausted that as soon as i got home, i went straight to the couch and slept for more than 6 hours.

To use the shadows, I had to have at least a little concentration and energy, two things I definitely didn't have when Facing Chimera. About Traveling in the Shadows, I tried to use the shadows around my body and visualized my home, but when I felt a huge cold in my body, I lost my concentration and ended up panting on my knees.

In addition to being a little scary, traveling in the shadows seems to draw a lot of energy from me, much more than using shadows in a solid way, And I have a very young body, maybe when I grow up, I might be able to travel in the shadows more easily, but the last time I tried

(which was when I was 5) I dropped to my knees on the floor, panting and then passed out. Aunt Arya and some policemen found me passed out on the forest floor a little far from home, at night and in the cold.

At first I tried to visualize my room but then I ended up thinking about the forest unintentionally in the middle of my concentration and ended up showing up there.

I woke up with a fever two days later and stayed in bed for a week and a half. Yeah, I'm not really into trying this again anytime soon.

I used to train at the tree house or in the garden a little behind the house, when there was no one watching, For being a place half hidden from the view of others and also good for testing the use of shadows and fighting with a stick, yes, I used a stick to train. I didn't do it at home because I could end up breaking something inside the house or something.

Anyway, Thalia's mother was still in the hospital, and yet she is at risk of losing custody of her children. The police found that she left Her son alone at home without supervision. Which complicated the situation for her.

That's what I'm talking to Aunt Arya now, while Thalia and Jason slept in the upstairs room.

"What if she loses her guard?" I ask sitting at the Kitchen counter, Aunt Arya was preparing coffee.

Aunt Arya sighed as she rummaged through the coffee spoon in the kettle "Then she will have to stay with some distant relative, Apparently the grandparents on Mother's part are dead, the father's whereabouts are unknown." she says .

"Did you mean Z-"

She turned to me with an angry look

"Alain! don't speak their names out loud like that! Not one of the big three at least," she scolded and I looked away.

" Sorry. "I say.

He hears a frustrated sigh "No, I apologize, I shouldn't have yelled at you." I then look at her, Aunt Arya looks a little distressed. "Maybe it's time to take you to the camp half blood , It's a safe place for kids like you, I didn't want to face reality and let You go, But maybe you, Thalia and Jason should go there." She says .

Whoa should this definitely not happen on Canon, And Annabeth and Luke? ! Thalia should find them while on her way there! But that should only happen when she ran away from her mother after Jason disappeared! And only with 9 Years! If she goes now it will complicate everything! Shit!

"No!" I exclaim and then cover my mouth with my hand when I notice my explosion.

Aunt Arya looked confused by this "What?"

I'm an idiot . Think Alain, Think. "I mean, maybe we should wait a while?" I suggested a little doubtfully. What do I do? I do not know what to do. "Can we go when Thalia and I are 9 years old? I would like to spend more time with you, And I know it's risky but you said the smell of flowers, my ring and the necklace you gave Thalia will cover our smells, right? "yes, Thalia was given a necklace to cover her scent. and I know it's a little stupid to stay here, since we could already be at the camp and honestly it would be better but if we go now, everything will change and there could be drastic consequences. What if Annabeth dies? I don't care much about Luke because I think he's an idiot, I don't care if he was nice in the end, I don't like him, but unfortunately he also needs to be alive.

Aunt Arya seems surprised by my request "Do you want to stay here? Alain, The necklace and Ring may work but it is not 100% Effective, What if some monsters attack you?" She asks with a worried expression.

"I will train, and Thalia too, we can take care of ourselves," I say. Aunt Arya does not seem convinced.

"Alain ..."

"Please, Just two more years, Please.…" I pleaded with my best puppy look. She bit her lip with an expression of doubt before sighing.

"OK, but I will help you in training too OK, you are still children and it is my responsibility to take care of you." I let out a sigh of relief and then looked at her confusedly when I noticed something.

"Wait, are you going to train us? Aunt Arya, you don't know how to fight…. Or do you?" I say with an incredulous look.

She laughed nervously and rubbed behind the neck

"Your mother and I used to train some fighting styles, and without wanting to show off but we were very good at it ..." she says and looks away with a nervous smile.

I raised an eyebrow "Like?"

Aunt Arya shrugs in indifference "You don't know what these styles are like but you will learn, we used to train in Fencing, Judo, some self-defense classes work wonders ... and Your grandfather was a little paranoid about our security. ..."

Curious hum ...

( following day)

We were at school. Thalia at my side while watching the class with her chin on her arms on the table. I was almost falling out of boredom and tried to distract myself Drawing a tree, I usually draw to pass the time and I have to say that I am good at it.

The doorbell rang and then we got our things, I waited for Thalia for a while and then we left the room and walked down the hall.

So Thalia broke the silence as we walked "do you think she'll be okay?"

I looked at her confused "Who?"

She had her eyes glued to the floor and was holding the handle of the Blue backpack tightly, I could tell "My mom," she says and then sighs

"she was never a perfect mother but ... I just ..." she stopped walking and took a deep breath, with a fallen look.

I stopped and turned to her so that I was facing her. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked up to meet mine "Regardless of what happens, I'll be here for you if you need it OK? It's not much, I know, But I'll be here, okay?" his eyes seemed to shine a little and I noticed that his lip trembled a little.

"Okay…" She says back and looks away.

I looked at her sympathetically, she still cares a little about her mother "Come on, Aunt Arya is waiting for us outside, We have training today," I say and then I put an arm around her shoulders and gently pull her down the hall. I took my arm off her shoulder a few seconds later, and she walked on her own but was basically glued to my side and held the sleeve of my coat, very close to my hand. I made a face at this but left.

( Two days later )

I gasped as I hit the dirt floor with a thump, I groaned and got up on my elbows.

"Get up Alain, this is no time to rest, come on!" Shouts Aunt Arya da varando while drinking coffee, totally unconcerned.

I mumbled "and she is my aunt.…"

A hand appeared in my vision and I looked up to see electric blue eyes staring at me "are you going to get up or not?" Asks Thalia and I sighed. I was knocked down by a child, but in compensation we are tied, 2 vs 2 points.

I took her hand and she pulled me off the floor with a little effort and then took a stick from the floor and offered it to me, I gladly accepted "Thanks." I say and rubbed my aching ass "Nice creep." I say. She caught me off guard, OK.

Thalia shrugs and returns to the fighting position, at a certain distance. I took a deep breath and prepared myself too. Aunt Arya thought it best to teach us how to use a sword first, or rather, Stick, in case we really needed to use a real sword.

On the first day, Aunt Arya decided to teach us some basic blows, which I found very easy to be honest. And today we fight against each other, The one who falls more often is the loser.

I have a sword but it's stigian iron, so no, Thalia couldn't use it even if she wanted to. Still, it's good to train. And Aunt Arya said she would get Thalia a sword, just in case.

Aunt Arya shouted "No Hitting Each Other's Faces OK!" Thalia and I looked at each other and shrugged before we ran towards each other.

( One month later )

Beryl Grace passed away, she was intubated for a long time, and the injuries were serious, it was not known if she would be able to survive and in the end she really did not survive.

This should only happen two years before Thalia wakes up from the magical barrier tree. things accelerated by the way. And now Thalia and Jason are my aunt's responsibility.

Thalia didn't cry, she didn't even want to go to the funeral, preferring to stay at home in the room with Jason.

So we didn't go, preferring to stay home

It's been a day.

Aunt Arya was a little concerned about Thalia's isolation, and she was not the only one.

It was night, it was raining, Aunt Arya decided to make some hot chocolate, Meanwhile I went to Thalia and Jason's room.

I knocked lightly on the door "Thalia, it's me." I Said.

I hear a few steps before the door is opened and Thalia appears dressed in Pajamas, her messy black hair and her eyes look a little red. "How are you?" I ask.

She shrugged " Fine , what's up?" She crosses her arms and looks at her feet.

I looked at her for a moment, she didn't look well. I raised an eyebrow.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?" She looks up at me.

" what ?"

"I'm a good listener, not very good with emotions but I can try to understand, so you can talk," I say and fold my arms with a serious look.

"I don't want to talk about my mom if that's what you want to know," she says with a frown.

"Oh OK, do you want a hug?" I offered And she looked confused.

"What? No, I don't want a hug." She says and looks me up and down "Did you hit your head?" She asks with a funny look.

I shrugged "Not that I know of." I say with a pout and then look at her "So, Aunt Arya is making hot chocolate, Are you coming?" I ask.

Thalia sighed and looked back at Jason and then at me, but before she opened her mouth to speak. I said "He'll be fine, he's safe, come." I offer my hand. She looks at my hand and looked doubtful

" please?" I asked with a Gentle look. She sighed again and then left the room and closed the door, She looked again at my outstretched hand and made a face "Ah no, I won't hold your hand." She says and then she passed right by my side, patting my shoulder.

And ignoring my outstretched hand, OK.

I took a deep breath and turned to follow Thalia down the stairs a little ahead.

**N/short and simple chapter, I know. Next chapter will have a time jump of one year, why? well, i don't have an exact idea of what the next chapter might look like if i continued with Alain only 7 years old.**

** It's just a rough draft in my mind of what the next chapter will look like, which will have a little more action.**

**if anyone there has any ideas and wants to share, please comment.**

**And I need a beta, any volunteers? if yes send me message Pm, please.**


	8. Chapter eight: Change

**N/ Pjo don't belong me , I have my fanfic and my ocs.**

**I said I wouldn't hurry, but I don't like monotony.**

**Death Fury: Thank you.**

**if you are going to leave a comment on the grammar, do not comment, send me by PM, Comments on the grammar I will not answer in the notes anymore, I will only answer things related to Fanfic and the plot of the events, do you understand?**

* * *

**( With 8 Years Old)**

The sword was an inch from her neck, while I was standing and Thalia on the floor panting. I smirked "I won," I say and then she rolls her eyes and then out of nowhere I feel a foot pull my heel forward and the air escape from my lungs, I'm on the floor with a thump. The dust rose slightly from the fall and I gasped when Thalia climbed into my lap and held her sword to my throat while the other hand held my wrist, which had my hand holding my sword. Your face inches from mine, breathing hard.

She had a certain grip on her wrist and the sword was already leaning against my throat. Her blue eyes sparkled as she met mine And she smiled Dejectedly "No, I won." She says and it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Come on Kids! Lunch!" Shouts Aunt Arya from the door and then turns and walks in.

Thalia looked away for a moment before letting go of my wrist and walking away, getting up and standing above me, she offered her hand and I gladly accepted it and she pulled me up.

I tapped my pants a little because of the dirt and then looked at Thalia.

"You're getting better," I say with a raised eyebrow.

She scoffed as she whirled the sword in her hand before shoving it into the leather belt at her waist "I'm better," she blinked.

"exhibit."

" Idiot. "

"Children!" We both rolled our eyes at Aunt Arya's cry.

I turned to walk but was stopped by a hand on my wrist, I stopped and raised a confused eyebrow and looked at Thalia "What?" she still held my wrist.

She smiles before her hand goes up to my face and I froze for a moment, feeling my heart race. But her hand went up to my hair and I felt her fingers go through my black hair and she messed up a little.

She pulled her hand away and released my wrist. " It is better this way ." she says with a shrug, her electric blue eyes meeting mine before looking away and walks towards the house, which was only a few meters away.

I swallowed and watched her go for a moment before following, that was unexpected.

( Time after )

I sat on the floor by the window, my knees close to my chest, leaning against the wall behind me.

It was late, maybe 5 or 6 hours.

I was in a big white room, there weren't many furniture other than a table and chair, and some dressers and a couple of pictures hanging on either side of the big room.

the window was large and high, reaching an inch close to the wooden floor, I watched the forest beside the house as the rain came down.

"Aren't you cold?" I turned my face towards the door and saw Thalia with folded arms staring at me, she was leaning against the door and wearing a green shorts that reached up to her knees and a sleeveless Blue shirt, her short black hair messy and she was barefoot.

I shrugged with a smile "Son of Hades, have you forgotten? I was born with resistance to low temperatures," I say.

She scoffed "and still calls me an exhibit." She says and enters the room, closing the door and walking over to me, She sits beside me on the other side, which would be the left and pulls her knees to her chest while also watching the rain gushing out.

Thalia had a thoughtful expression on her face, her blue eyes were on the window next to me but her eyelids were slightly lowered.

I looked at her with a curious expression "What are you thinking?"

She leaned her head on her knees and held them with her arms around "When are we going to camp, don't you think about it? How will it be there for us?" She asks and looks at me.

"a little." I say and then take a deep breath "But soon we'll find out, just another year and then we'll be there."

She looked at me for a moment before sighing and resting her head on my shoulder. I got tense, Thalia Grace just put her head on my shoulder, OK, don't panic, take a deep breath and don't be an idiot, I would normally say to get away, I'm not much of physical contact.

"Thalia?"

She hummed in a silent question and I took a deep breath before saying "You are Leaning on me." I say the obvious.

"So what?" Replies.

"personal space? hello?" I say and she understood what I meant, I already said that I am not much of physical contact and she is not, but she is doing the exact opposite of what she said, and this was not the first time .

"no, be quiet and let me take a nap," she says and i open my mouth in protest "please?" she asked and I closed my mouth.

Unlike me, his skin was not cold, in fact it was hot and his hair tickled a little against my neck.

I took a deep breath to try to calm myself.

She breathed calmly and I saw her blue eyes close and she snuggled even closer to me, her body was hot compared to mine and I didn't understand why she snuggled up to me, I was cold, almost like I was killed.

So it was confusing to me and then something came to mind "Do you still have nightmares?" I ask carefully.

She opened her eyes and I felt her Get a little tense, she opened her mouth to speak but I didn't wait for an answer before I spoke

"Okay, get some rest." She closed her mouth and looked at me for a moment before sighing in what seemed like relief and then leaned back, closing her eyes.

I let her sleep there for a little while, before Aunt Arya arrived and called us for dinner.

( Days later )

"Jason doesn't!" Thalia screamed but it was too late, he bit the stapler.

I almost panicked while Thalia held Jason in her arms and I had to take the pin from Jason's lips, agony was little for what I was feeling, and it got worse with Jason Crying.

Aunt Arya quickly went up the stairs and came to help, It was a little scary but Jason was fine, although he now had a bandage on his lip.

Thalia didn't leave his side after that, in fact, none of us did, Aunt Arya and I stayed close by and helped take care of poor Jason.

A day later I had a dream, but it wasn't exactly a dream, it was more like a strange conversation with Morpheus.

I was in what appeared to be just a purple room, there were two armchairs, I was in one while a man dressed in a blue tunic was in the other.

The man was thin and pale-skinned, with violet eyes and black hair.

I frown "What's going on? Who are you?"

The man looked sleepy "isn't it obvious? I am Morpheus, the god of dreams." he opened his arms with a smile "and you are Alain gerra, Son of Hades, a little boy who is somewhat intelligent for his age."

OK this is… quite a surprise "Why am I here?" I ask with real curiosity, what does Morpheus want?

Morpheus took a deep breath "Well, I'm doing a friend a favor, I was asked to warn you."

I frowned in confusion "let me know what?"

His expression was somber "Something will happen to you, It will change things but not so much, there is a prophecy that you need to know."

OK now I'm a little worried, he's looking at me very weird "And this would be?"

He came a little closer, standing straight in the chair and looking me in the eye "Listen very carefully, I will only speak once." I nod.

"At dusk from the hill there will be death,

Sacrifice will have consequences and trapped in the world of death will be

But the warmth of the golden wings will return

The power that was previously hidden will be released and Torment will bring

Only the light of the ray or the smell of a flower can influence, If light or darkness will win.

The Gods revolt , an argument will generate, the choice of the Revived will finally end, if war or peace will reign. "

This was a little confusing, I opened my mouth to say "I -" Morpheus snapped his fingers.

Since that day, a year ago, I still remember the prophecy that Morpheus spoke to me.

**( With 9 Years )**

It was raining, We were sitting under a tree, side by side while we waited for Aunt Arya, who was a little late.

It was today, finally.

Thalia seemed lost in thought when Aunt Arya's car appeared, she smiled at us.

"Come on kids! Last day of school!" she smiled and I shook my head in amusement, Thalia and I got up and got in the car, our bags in the trunk, and two-year-old Jason in the crib next door.

Little did we know the tragedy that would happen that day, oh if I knew.

**(Three years ahead, Alain and Thalia aged 12.)**

"Hurry! This way!" Luke screamed and the three of us ran sliding down a hill and got up fumbling, dust and dirt on our clothes, running behind the huge rock ahead.

The three of us huddled back to back In the Rock, side by side, the three panting but trying to control our breathing, Thalia on my left and Luke on my right, He was leaning a little to the side to see if he saw anything.

I was tired, more than Thalia and Luke probably, not just from running or the weight of the backpack, but also from using A travel in the shadows, but we needed food and we had no money, so I had to teleport to the market, we barely knew that we would meet a group of 4 cyclops when we left.

We are so screwed.

I breathed heavily, My heart was so fast that I thought it would come out of my chest, Oh shit, The trees are turning ... that's not a good sign.

I heard Thalia's whisper "Alain ?! What -" I let myself slide on the rock behind me and sit down, I can't breathe, My hands clamped tightly on the ground below me, The air didn't seem to be coming in. , no matter how much I tried to breathe I couldn't, shadows seemed to dance in my vision and a dizziness took me.

I caught a glimpse of Luke and Thalia crouching down beside me, they were just blurry images in my vision.

Third person pov.

Thalia looked at Alain in pure concern, she didn't know what to do.

He was shaking and seemed to be in a panic, breathing hard and his eyes rolling everywhere "What's up ?! Luke, what's wrong with him ?!" She asked in despair and looked at Luke in Orientation, who looked even more desperate.

"I think he's having a panic attack," he said in a whisper with wide eyes

"Damn" he then walked over to Alain's side and held his shoulder "Alain you need to calm down, OK, you have to calm down," he says and looks around cautiously to see if a monster appears and then looks back at Alain but he hasn't changed, in fact it seemed to be getting worse.

"I can't… I can't breathe.…" Alain replied in a shaky voice and seemed to be choking.

Thalia's eyes widened in a panic "Luke." Luke shook his head.

"Try to calm him down, I think I saw a cyclops among the trees over there, I need to keep him away, Stay here and take care of him OK." He stood up but Thalia pulled him by the sleeve.

"What ?! No, Luke, what if he doesn't calm down?" Luke looked back at her.

"He'll be fine, but it may take time, in the meantime, try to make him calm down, he needs to balance his breathing, Now I need to keep that cyclops away or else we'll have more problems with our hands." he says and walk away, running silently between the trees and disappearing between them.

Thalia then took Alain's face in her hands and looked into his eyes "Alain, look at me OK, focus on me okay? Breathe with me, slowly," she says and Alain nods frantically.

Trying to balance his breathing but he still seemed to be choking. Thalia sighed and softened her eyes "Alain, you'll be fine OK, please close your eyes and breathe calmly, you can do it," she says looking at him with her electric blue eyes, inches from her face.

Alain's green eyes watched her just before he closed them and tried to calm his breathing, little by little and in a few minutes, it seemed to be working, His chest was going down and going up a little more slowly now, although he still seemed a little shaky when doing , his breathing seemed to return to normal and he sighed a few times. "Yes, you are doing well." Thalia speaks with her hands on her face.

After a few minutes, he was breathing normally and then his eyes open and the Greens meet the blues, Alain seemed mesmerized by the ocean of blue and the touch of Zeus's daughter's strong but at the same time gentle hands, Thalia seemed to freeze one little when she felt the intensity of the gaze and her breathing stopped, but she could feel his hot breath on her face.

Her heart thundered, and Thalia without realizing it was slowly getting even closer to her face, until their noses were an instant away from touching, her eyes slowly closing.

Alain seriously thought about getting away ... but his eyes closed involuntarily and he could almost feel Thalia's lips touching his when a branch broke and heavy footsteps sounded.

Instantly the two opened their eyes and moved away quickly, Thalia let go of her face and fell sitting on the floor behind her, Alain looked like he would have a heart attack so fast that her heart was beating, At least it wasn't a panic attack, he thought.

Then the two turned to Luke, who came down the hill with a slip and stopped panting beside them, he put his hands on his knees breathing heavily "Hey I - ..Ah are you okay?" he asked when he noticed the red faces of Thalia and Alain, who were looking at him.

Alain stammered "yea-ah" he spoke with his gaze locked on him, with an immense shame to look at Thalia now.

Thalia's face was still flushed, but she stood up and looked at Luke "Did you manage to lose the Cyclops?" She asked in a firm voice.

Alain swallowed and looked at Thalia's face, although she was looking at Luke now, He was wondering how she managed to do that, How could she stay so serious and steadfast after what almost happened a second ago, as if nothing had happened, they almost ... No, he shook his head, now is not the time to think about it.

Luke sighed "Well, about that. ..." They then heard loud footsteps.

"Come back demigod here!"

Luke quickly approached "They are coming, we have to go!"

Alain shook his head and stood up quickly, he stumbled a little when he felt a little dizzy but a hand prevented him from falling, he looked in the direction and met blue eyes Looking at him seriously but he recognized a little concern in his "careful." she warns.

Alain clears his throat and She lets go of her arm "Thank you." he then pulls Luke by the shoulder closer but does not let go of his shoulder, He then looks at Thalia and places a hand on his shoulder too, a firm grip on both, He knew exactly what he had to do "hold on." he says and Thalia opens her mouth to protest.

"Alain, wait-" she didn't let her finish

Before I closing his eyes and traveling in the Shadows, imagining a place far away and safe to spend the night, where there would be no monsters around and silently asking Thalia and Luke not to do anything crazy after he probably passed out from tiredness.

* * *

**N/Sorry if have Errors.**

**So, I had this crazy idea of rushing things, but don't worry, I will show you what happened before until this moment where they are already 12 years old (Observation, Luke is 14, he is the most among them OK) in a kind of Flashback while I also continue the events of this chapter, I will try not to leave you confused and I will leave a warning like what I left in this chapter for you to know the timeline you are reading, but don't worry, it won't be super confused, I promise.**

**Luke appeared, haha, wait for more characters to appear OK, not so fast but they did. Thank you for reading and for the followers and favorites, you are amazing, please don't forget to take good care of yourself in this quarantine OK**.


	9. Chapter Nine: hunters and conversations

**N/I imagine that this chapter has some errors but I think you can understand. I don't have a beta, but I will try to find one, but if someone is willing to be the beta, send me a message by PM.**

**In the meantime, I say again, if you going to comment on the grammar, I will not answer.**

**want to give me a constructive criticism without any offense? Then send me by Pm.**

**This chapter was supposed to be bigger, it would be quite dramatic but I changed that.**

**thank you very much for the Favorites and for following this fanfic, you are incredible and are helping a lot, Seeing that people are enjoying the fanfic gives me the strength to continue writing it, Thank you very much guys.**

**Death Fury: Thank You.**

**(With 9 years old )**

The car picked up, Arya and Jason just disappeared, literally.

In a panic it was little for how Alain and Thalia were. They had some minor injuries and still had to kill a Fury when they got out from under the car.

But Thalia ended up hurting herself in the ankle, which resulted in Alain helping to walk with an arm over his shoulder.

It was getting dark, they needed to find a place to spend the night, fast.

Soon they found an old hut in the forest, it was closed by old wooden planks, so Alain leaned Thalia on the stairs and approached the door, with the sword emerging in his hand.

A firm grip on his black sword and then hit the wooden board hard, it cracked a little and he continued to knock before pulling and pulling what was left of the boards, he threw it aside and went to open the door but it was locked.

"This can only be a joke," he mumbled before looking around to make sure there were no monsters in sight, he sighed and then walked away. he thought about using the trip in the shadows but he was afraid, what if he passed out somewhere else and Thalia had to deal with everything alone? She was already hurt and if a monster appeared, she screwed everything up for them.

he then ran and slammed his foot on the lock with all his strength, which resulted in the lock breaking and the door opening hard and hitting the side wall a little bit, he took a deep breath and then turned to Thalia "Come." he put his arm over her shoulder and dragged her carefully into the hut, she moaned a little in pain, her ankle had cut into it.

Alain took one of his clothes and cut it a little to tie it to his ankle to prevent it from bleeding.

Everything was a little dusty, he saw an old sofa dirty with dust, it was worn out but there was still room for someone to rest.

He then knelt Thalia beside the sofa and she leaned against the side, not on the sofa, but on the side below, because Alain intended to clean up a little before putting her to sleep there.

She looked at him with an expression of pain, Alain couldn't help feeling a little bad, it wasn't his fault, but she was hurt, and there was only him now. "you'll be fine OK, I promise." he says and then gets up "wait a minute, I'll block the door." he said and without waiting for an answer He walked away and closed the door, as he could lock it because it was broken, but he could still block it with something .

He saw a large dresser beside it and then went behind it and started pushing for the door, and blocked the way. If any monsters wanted to enter, they would have to break some wall, and Alain would have to fight, and win.

The scents on the necklace and ring still worked, and the dust from the place might also help to mask his scent, but he still has to be alert.

Now he doesn't just live for him.

He took a deep breath from the effort, was a little tired but He couldn't sleep now.

He turned and walked over to Thalia.

he knelt down and threw his backpack on the floor, unzipped it and grabbed some clothes. "better close your eyes and nose," he advised, and Thalia nodded tiredly, doing what he said. He got up and walked around to the front of the sofa, he hit his clothes on the sofa and the dust rose, He did this for a few minutes, he even coughed but soon the sofa was less dusty and he threw the clothes into the backpack again, he turned to Thalia and helped her up.

He sat her on the couch and she coughed a little "Lie down." he said .

Thalia looked around and saw that there was only one armchair beside it, dirty too. Alain noticed this and looked back at her "I'll be fine, don't worry, you need to rest now," he said and she seemed to want to protest but he shot her a look "Thalia, Don't argue with me, Lie down, now." he spoke in an authoritative voice. She scoffed but nodded and lay down on the sofa.

Alain then got up and took the rest of the torn cloth and turned to her "I have to change the cloth, just in case." she nodded with a grimace and closed her eyes tiredly, He then removed the bloody cloth that was wrapped around her ankle, being careful not to hurt her, she was no longer bleeding but she was still there, and had a shade of green around her, what worried Alain.

he then threw the bloody cloth on the floor and tied the new one around.

He walked away getting up, He didn't know what to do now. Long Island was thousands of kilometers away, it would take over a month to get there on foot, not to mention that he never went to Long Island and has no idea how to get there.

And there was still the question of the timeline of events, but now it doesn't matter anymore, Thalia was hurt and they both needed help now.

If a monster attacked them, everything would go wrong. Alain could not defend Thalia and fight with more than one monster at the same time, and depending on the monster, He himself may end up dying.

He sighed angrily when he had an idea, he is almost sure it won't do any good but he needs to try, Por Thalia.

He then moved away from Thalia and knelt in the darkest place in the hut

_"Hades, if you can hear me, I need help."_

**(Three years ahead, Alain and Thalia aged 12.)**

Third person POV.

He was much colder than normal to touch, his hand seemed almost transparent, and she was afraid to try to touch it and not be able to feel it.

"He'll be fine, Thalia." Luke tries to reassure Thalia, a gentle hand on her shoulder as she sits against a concrete wall, her blue eyes never leaving Alain, who is currently passed out on the floor beside him with a blanket over it his, Alain's head near Thalia's feet and Luke kneeling beside her.

It was night already.

"He'll be fine." she scoffs humorlessly, a worried expression on her face, without taking her eyes off Alain. Remembering The last time he made four shadow trips in less than a few minutes, he stayed sleep for one day and when he woke up he was so weak he couldn't even stand up straight, Luke and Thalia had to take turns to keep watch during the day and night so that Alain would be fine while he was passed out, and when he woke up too, so that he would regain his strength.

What worked, in less than 5 hours he was already on his feet, but it was more because of his own stubbornness in not letting Thalia and Luke have to spend more days looking after him, But he was still weak, And he even tripped a few times while walking and once ended up falling flat on his face.

Thalia was so irritated by his lack of common sense that she didn't speak to him for a day. She was tempted to punch him in the face but chose not to because Alain was still recovering, Regardless of her anger, She wouldn't have the chance. audacity to hurt him when he was so vulnerable.

But after he got better, she punched him in the face that made him fall backwards, she didn't do it too hard to hurt him seriously, but it still made him look a little purple.

"He should be up in a few hours." Speaks Luke, referring to the fact that Alain just teleported them from a forest near the city to the abandoned warehouse miles away, which they took as a temporary shelter.

"or in a day." she grumbles.

It turns out that Alain would not have passed out had he not been tired. He had already traveled in the shadows three times before using it to get them out of the forest with the Cyclops.

The first, he teleported them to the city where he intended to pick up the food from the market, He didn't want to sit down to get his breath back so the three went on the road, The second was when they were next to the market, it wasn't too much because he just needs to take them through a wall, twice, at the entrance and exit.

But the trick was on the way out, when they saw the cyclops, they managed to kill one but didn't want to take any chances with the other 4, so they had to run and Alain ended up having a panic attack, which undoubtedly complicated things, and then he used it a fourth time, taking them miles away to end up in the warehouse.

"where's Grover at?" asks Thalia changing the subject and looked at Luke.

"he's already coming, just put Annabeth to sleep in room D." answered.

Thalia nodded and then her gaze returned to Alain, she sighed and leaned her head against the cold wall behind her.

Luke watched her for a moment "You should sleep," he advised.

Thalia scoffed "No thanks, I'll be fine here."

"he'll be upset if you don't rest," says Luke suddenly. Thalia gives him a look.

"oh, is HE going to be upset?" She clenched her teeth with a withering look and Luke raised his hands in surrender.

"whoever spoke is not here anymore" he said and stood up, sighed and put his hands on his waist

"I can keep an eye on him if you like. In the meantime you can check out the area to see if everything is okay and there are no monsters around or check out how Annabeth is, she looked concerned," he suggests.

Thalia looked back at Alain and then at Luke, she sighed and stood up "Okay, but as soon as he wakes up, it's to call me, understand?"

Luke nodded "I see, don't worry." He smiles and she rolls her eyes, takes another look at Alain before walking away with her sword in her hand and opening a door to a corridor.

Luke stayed in the room with Alain, and sat in the same place as Thalia, a thoughtful expression on his face.

( time after )

" is she very angry? "Alain asks reluctantly.

Grover And Luke standing in front of him, meanwhile he was sitting on the floor, it has been almost 13 hours since he was out.

Grover laughed in amusement "you have no idea," he says.

Alain shot him a look and he raised his hands in surrender.

He sighed and then stood up, he staggered a little and Luke stepped forward but Alain raised his hand to stop him "I'm fine," he said and stand up "where is she?" asked.

"with Annabeth." replies Luke.

Alain then passes by them with a few shaky steps but then manages to walk properly, he stopped a little and leaned against the wall to catch his breath a little, he was still a little weak and hasn't eaten yet.

He soon followed the path to the room where the girls were, The door was closed and the hall was silent, He then took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

He soon saw the small bed against the wall that was now occupied. By little Annabeth, only 7 years old, she was sleeping and breathing calmly, Thalia sitting on a stool beside the bed while rubbing Annabeth's blond hair affectionately.

He could only see one side of Thalia's face while she was distracted watching Annabeth sleeping. She looked calm, a serene expression on her face.

He then cleared his throat, instantly Thalia stopped rubbing her blond hair and turned to face him, he noticed her expression stiffen and she looked at him as if she wanted to punch him, and honestly, he doesn't doubt that she wants to.

" Hey ." he whispered with a nervous expression.

Thalia didn't answer, instead she got up and walked over to him, Alain couldn't help feeling panicked when she approached, She stopped in front of him and stared at him for a moment before turning to the side and walking past him to the corridor.

He swallowed, he's in trouble.

He then closes the door and Para looking at the closed door, he takes a deep breath once more before turning to face Thalia.

She doesn't look at him this time, instead her gaze is on the empty corridor in the opposite direction from which he came and then she starts walking, Alain takes the tip and follows her in silence.

They soon arrived at a door at the end of the corridor and Thalia opens it, Alain left shortly afterwards, they were now in the old parking lot Next to the warehouse, It was at night but there was moonlight shining brightly around them.

He stops and waits, his hand on his neck with obvious nervousness. He dared to open his mouth to say, "You're mad at me, aren't you?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

Thalia had her back to him with her arms crossed, she then turns to him with a look so fierce that it scares him "Anger? I'm more than angry, I'm furious!" She screamed and Alain instantly steps back and ends up banging his back against the closed door at the back.

Thalia then takes steps forward until she stands in front of him, face to face, looking at him with pure fury "Do you have any idea what could have happened ?! Alain you almost turned into pure shadows the last time you used shadow travel several times! You could have died! You could disappear! "Alain shuddered visibly and flinched a little, he could literally see some small rays dance in Thalia's short hair.

"I know ..." he replied in a low voice without looking into his eyes, he knows it was irresponsible on his part, but he needed to get them out of there.

"You know and yet…" She fisted her hands "argh! You idiot!" She walked away stomping "I can't believe how stupid you can be."

"Thalia there were four cyclops there, I had to get us out of there."

Thalia turned to him again "You didn't have to! We could fight them and get out of there Without you taking that chance!" She spoke with such emotion that it scared Alain.

"but we could die or one of you or myself would be gravely wounded in the fight, it was better that I disappeared than everyone died for-" she then pushed him against the door and held his collar with pure anger in her eyes.

"Never! Never again. Say it was best for you to disappear! I would fight all the Cyclops if necessary, but I would never, ever allow you to disappear because of your stupid idea of Altruism! you idiot…" she sobbed and leaned against his chest.

Alain sighed and wrapped his arms around Thalia "Sorry, I'm sorry ..." he said.

She laughed dryly, her laugh trembling "You are an idiot ... never do something like that again OK, Please ... no matter how dangerous the situation, let me deal with it, At least once don't give a Hero and do something drastic, Alain ... please ... "she whispered and circled her arms around her waist of him and snuggles his face on his chest, tears wetting his shirt but Alain didn't care. He blew out another breath and touched his chin to Thalia's head with affection.

"I… I'm going to try ..." But he knows he wouldn't, he knows that if there was a situation in which they would be in danger of life-threatening, Alain couldn't allow anyone in the group to get hurt or die, If he can avoid, he will go.

**( Three years before , Alain and Thalia With 9 years old)**

"did you really need to kill my fury?"

"she was attacking Thalia, so yes." replies Alain.

"well, you know this wound is not common, right? There is poison running through your veins now probably."

" you can help? "

"You? Yes. The girl? No, she is my brother's offspring and I don't care what happened to her."

"What do you want to help her with?"

"well, since you commented.… a search mission, you find something for me and i will give you a cure for the wound."

"So you did it on purpose, you ordered the fury to hurt Thalia on purpose." Speak Alain.

"and now you need my help." Replies Hades.

Alain clench your jaw with anger "whatever, but I want you to take us to camp too, so do business closed,"

"You will have the black wolf To take you and her to camp in the shadows, there in the camp there is a way to delay the poison in your friend's wound for another day, and soon afterwards you will have to do a mission for me."

" anything. "

"Well… the mission is simple, you will have to bring me a Scroll, which is in the labyrinth of the Dedalo for me, it is in the center of the labyrinth, It is a purple colored scroll and has my symbol on it, you will receive further instructions on camp, talk to Chiron, "he replied.

Dedalo's labyrinth? ! that was crazy, besides the minotaur and the obvious confusion to find the right way in the maze, he had no idea how he was going to infiltrate the maze but Hades said he would give him the instructions.

And it was for Thalia, so either he did it or Thalia died.

He frowned "Do you want me to enter Dedalo's maze?"

"Do you want to help your precious friend or not? This cut has poison, It won't be long before she starts to feel the effects and die, you have only three days now and the effects are very unpleasant"

He sighed, which he didn't do for the people he cares about.… "OK…"

"great, now swear by River estige that you will fulfill the agreement and bring me the scroll, no matter what."

Damn "I… is this scroll so important?" he asked.

Alain hears him laugh and then reply "You will survive just because you are my son, now, if you want to save your friend, that is the only way."

He grunted but then agreed "Okay, you will have your stupid scroll."

"swear to me and I swear to you."

Alain was silent for a moment before answering. "I swear by River Styx that I will fulfill my agreement."

"and I swear by the River Styx that I will give you the cure for the poison of my fury when I have this scroll in hand."

**(Three years ahead, Alain and Thalia aged 12.)**

Pov Alain.

It was already daylight.

And I was next to Thalia and Luke, Grover with Annabeth behind the three of us, in front of us was Artemis' Hunters. Zoe Nightshade at the head of the countless hunters scattered around us in the forest.

Thalia and Zoe seemed to be in a staring contest, they didn't blink their eyes at all. It doesn't look like it's going to end well.

I swallowed "Hey Zoe." I waved.

Zoe's attention strayed to me and her gaze seemed to soften a little. which I didn't find strange, Zoe and I have already done a mission together and I dare say we got a little closer. "hello Gerra." she greeted.

I could practically feel Thalia and Luke's eyes on me at that moment. I ignored it and took a step forward "Thanks for the help, you saved our skin," I say referring to the fact that the hunters just helped kill two chimeras that were attacking us.

"You're welcome," she said, without a hint of hostility.

"Are you going to camp?" she asked.

I opened my mouth to answer but was interrupted by Thalia "Why do you want to know?" she said with narrowed eyes to Zoe.

I looked at her confused by that.

"we will pass by, if you want you can come with us to the river and then follow the path through the forest of the camp, you can bring the blond boy if you want." She said while looking with disinterest and what seemed to be disgust for Luke, who frowned. forehead For such a look.

Thalia scoffs "we don't need help-" I put a hand on her shoulder and she looks at me confused, I give her a look so she stops and then look at Zoe with a smile "We accept help, thanks Lieutenant." .

Zoe looked away a little and I realized that she was looking at my hand on Thalia's shoulder, she snorted for some reason and turned around

"Hurry up, we have to go." She says and passes between two hunters, turning her back on us.

I sigh and look at Thalia, who was already staring at me with an irritated look "why did you do that? We don't need help, we can manage really well on our own," she said.

I see Luke beside him start walking to follow The Hunters, Annabeth and Grover following.

I waited for them to pass before speaking

"Maybe, but help is always welcome, you know, Hunters can help us when dealing with monsters if we find some of them on the way to camp, they are great warriors, They will help us," I say and Thalia snorted.

"Oh of course yes, well, if they decide to shoot you for some silly reason, don't come and ask for my help," she says and passes me but I stop her by holding her wrist.

She stops and looks at me "What do you have?" I ask looking into her blue eyes.

I see that she clenches her jaw when she responds

"nothing of your concern, Gerra," she scoffs and looks quite hostile, pulls the wrist out of my reach and turns to follow the others.

I stood for a moment, wondering if I did something wrong.

**( Three years before , Alain and Thalia With 9 years) **

"Don't you know anything about what may have happened to Aunt Arya and Jason?"

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what could have happened". replied Chiron. Aunt Arya and Jason have to be somewhere, it's not possible that they just disappeared. I will find them, someday.

I now have other problems to solve.

"this is very dangerous boy, you can die there." comments Chiron.

"I know, I'll be fine."

"you are only 9 years old, and you are the son of one of the big three, if the minotaur is there…."

"I'm going to kill he, OK? I'm going to come back alive, and I know you don't want me to go, and you're only allowing me to go because of the oath I made to my father, But I'll make it, okay?" I say a little annoyed with Chiron saying how bad this idea is.

" she be fine ?" I ask sitting in a chair next to Thalia who was lying on the bed in the infirmary.

Chiron beside me in his Centaur form

"Yes, it just needs a few days of rest." He put a hand on my shoulder "Now maybe you should rest too, soon your mission will begin, your father has already sent the instructions, they are in your bed at Hades' cottage."

I nod.

"It must be very important to you if you are willing to go to the labyrinth of thimble and swear by the river estige, That is no small thing, boy."

"She's my friend, I would do anything for her," I reply.

Then a new voice emerged "either you are too brave or too stupid, Allan." I looked in the direction of the voice next to Chiron and I saw a rather chubby man wearing a beach suit and a mustache.

Dionysus.

"It's Alain." correct.

He ignores "Whatever, What are you going to get for the maze? What did your father ask you for?"

I think for a moment, that scroll must be very important if Hades wants it, Maybe Chiron or Dionysus knows what "A scroll is."

Dionísio strokes his beard "A scroll, huh ... did he say what it was about?" he asks.

" no ." I answer.

"it must be something important, well, good luck in the maze ,kid, you will need it." he said and looked at Chiron before leaving. Passing between the beds.

Chiron shakes his head and then looks at me

"come on, I'll take you to your cottage."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The instructions were clear.

Bring the scroll to Hades, The wolf would take me to the maze and I would have a map to take me to the center of the maze, and the wolf will bring me back to the camp and then take the scroll to Hades.

It's simple, if I ignore the fact that I have to walk in the labyrinth, That may or may not be with the minotaur there, and I know there are more things that I might end up on the way.

I take a deep breath.

Thalia, you owe me one of the big ones.

I grab my backpack with some food (Chiron left it to me) I had already taken a shower and slept for a few hours, I just know I blacked out in bed and when I woke up it was around dawn, maybe 3 or 4 hours.

I went to visit Thalia in the infirmary, she was apparently still sleeping, the best thing now is that I finish the mission given to me as soon as possible and then come back.

I then walked over to the door and opened it.

I was surprised to find an older girl there, she was much taller than me by several centimeters, I had to raise my head a little to look at her face. I think I just reached the height of your elbow.

Black hair, dark skin, And brown eyes a little light, But what caught my attention was the golden crown on his head and the bow on his back.

That… no, it can't be…

"Are you Alain Gerra?" she asked, her eyes narrowing as if she was irritated or impatient, which I found strange, I did nothing.

I raised an eyebrow a little reluctantly

" Yes?…"

"Um, I didn't know you were going to be so young ... I'm Lieutenant Zoe Nightshade from Artemis' hunters, I'll accompany you into Dedalo's maze," she says and I look at her in surprise.

" what you-".

"To sum up, Lady Artemis ordered Siri and I to go with you, now let's go, we have a way to go," she said and then grabbed me by the hood of my jacket, practically dragged me out of Hades' cottage.

I tripped a little and ended up falling on my ass on the floor, Zoe stopped and sighed in what seemed to be Irritation "In addition to stupid, it's Clumsy, Great." . she has an iron grip, damn it.

She then dropped my hood and looked at me

"listen here boy, i won't be saving your life all the time when we get to the maze, so it's good that you know how to stay alive, are we clear?" she said with angry eyes.

I opened my mouth and closed it, OK, she hated boys, but I'm just a kid, I didn't have to be so hostile. "I can manage, I don't need help." I say with a clenched jaw.

She scoffs "So much that you had to make a deal with her father, as well as swear by the River Styx, how stupid."

"My friend was hurt! We were alone, with no one to help us, miles from camp! What did you want me to do !?" I speak .

She looked a little surprised but then her expression changed to Indifference "Well, without a doubt your friend's life is worth more than you, dumb boy." She said And walks away, turning away from me "Come on! Siri is here waiting at the entrance to the camp, I will not make her wait because you are too slow to follow, come on. " she said.

I let out an angry growl and was tempted to retort but I was quiet, I wouldn't argue because of your manners.

Calm down, Alain, she has a difficult past and that's why, without a fight, don't go and argue with an Artemis hunter who is incredibly annoying, and can defeat you without much trouble.

But, it doesn't mean that I can't piss her off a little bit too "Hey!" I called . she turned to me "My dad is going to arrange our ride, pick up your friend and then meet me at the northern border," I say.

"you don't give me orders, brat." she scoffed "and I won't go on this ride with your father, I don't trust him and neither does my Lady, so-"

I interrupt her "It's the fastest and safest way to get to the maze, and as I remember, Miss Zoe, Your lady told you to accompany me, and not the other way around, so you and your friend can come with me on the way that my father provided, or you can stay here and let me go alone without you getting in the way. "I cross my arms with a smirk.

Zoe seemed to want to throw daggers over her eyes at me. I honestly don't doubt that she would do that, but she can't just kill me just because she wants to, to her immense Joy.

"You brat-"

"we'll meet at the northern border in 10 minutes, if that time goes by, i'll leave without you." i turn around "hurry up," i say and don't expect an answer as i walk towards the forest.

I heard her stomp on the floor and let out a grunt of rage.

**(Three years ahead, Alain and Thalia aged 12.)**

at night.

"I thought The Hunters of Artemis Hated Men," comments Luke, sitting on a tree trunk in front of us, We were around a campfire In a slightly wide field in the forest, there were some trees around.

The hunters set up tents and made some fires nearby where they could sit or rest, but separated from us at a good distance, of course.

Exactly about 3 meters away.

Artemis was not with them, probably solving something out there.

"They hate it," replies Grover, next to me, sitting on a rock, devouring a can of soda.

I sat on the floor. Annabeth was sleeping in Zoe's tent, who was kind enough not to allow a 7-year-old to sleep outside. Thalia did not want to accept her help, but rethought because of Annabeth.

Thalia sitting next to Luke on the log.

Luke frowned "This is not what I saw, at least not with Alain." He then looked at me

"How long have you and that Zoe girl known?" I could see De Thalia's fists tighten slightly, What does she have against Zoe anyway? I know that since they met, they don't get along very well.

Grover replied, "Since Alain was nine, they've been on a mission together and have since become friends."

I had to correct him "We are not friends, She tolerates me, it is different."

Grover laughs "like I said, friends."

Luke smiles at me and I'm already worried "so you got An Artemis hunter to tolerate you? How did you do that?" He asked .

"I will not answer that." I say looking away. I didn't want them to be playing games with this or talking about it, because what happened there was not a game.

"Now I was curious, You have to tell us what happened in the maze," I insisted Luke.

I caught a glimpse in my mind of the bloodied sword.

_"No ... Please ... no you ..." I felt tears fall freely down my face as I saw his lifeless blue eyes staring at me._

_I heard the footsteps approach me, black Greek armor in front of me, but my eyes remained on the blue eyes and the blood beneath "do you see? You caused this ... your existence caused this ..." He whispered in a cold tone. I heard behind me other Feet approach._

_"You can't fight this ... Alain," the other voice whispered._

I looked at Luke with cold eyes "I said no." Luke seemed to understand that I wasn't kidding, his smile slid off his face and he opened his mouth to speak but Thalia spoke first.

"Why not?" I looked at her. Thalia had narrow eyes, as if she suspected something.

" I do not want to talk about that ." I respond with the cold look at her now.

"Why? Are you hiding something?" She asked and I frowned at Thalia's insistence. "Is there anything I- We can't know about?" She said.

I noticed her slip "Why do you want to know so much?"

"the question is, why can't I know?" He replied.

I was already irritating myself with this "you really want to know? So here's a little summary, the labyrinth was not a beautiful place, besides not being Dedalo's original labyrinth, it was a duplicate, dark and scary, and it had more than a monster there, in addition to toxins that made us see our worst fears, we lost a person, and we almost died several times. " Grover, Luke and Thalia knew there were things I wasn't telling, but they were smart enough to know that I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Now, I need time alone, Excuse me," I say and get up.

Luke then gets up too "Alain, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry or-" I interrupted him.

"it's okay, I'm not angry, I just need a few minutes alone." I say and without looking at any of them, I turn away and walk away.

I walk between the tents and go over a stream and up a hill. There was a tree-free space above, and there was a cliff ahead. We were on a mountain.

I walk up the cliff, not too close to the edge because I'm afraid of heights.

I stop a good distance from the edge, maybe half a meter, and would already sit down when I hear footsteps "You won't jump, will you?" I turned and saw Thalia standing beside a tree.

"I said I wanted to be alone," I say with some irritation.

"Your lack of sense of preservation makes me worried, will know what you can do alone on the edge of a cliff." she jokes but I'm not in a good mood.

"What do you want, Thalia?" I ask, crossing my arms.

Thalia looks at me and then looks away "I ... I came to apologize." She said .

I opened my mouth in astonishment "you -"

She interrupted me "I'm sorry for insisting so much on the subject about the maze, I should have known you don't like to talk about it, sorry." She does, and she really seemed sorry when she did.

And it was really rare for Thalia to apologize.

I sighed "This is forgiven," I say and turn around, sit on the floor with a light thump. I turn my face to her "do you want to sit with me?" I ask. Maybe I was too good, but I'm not one to do too much drama, she came here and apologized, It's enough for me ...

She looked shy, nodded and silently walked over to me and sat next to me on the floor. The moon in the sky shining around us.

"in the maze, I saw scary things." I say suddenly, Thalia was silent, waiting for me to continue "The toxins in the maze made me see things, but I don't know if it was just an illusion or a vision of the future ... It seemed so real.… I saw myself between bodies, I saw people dying, I saw myself causing destruction and death, it was like a mirror of myself, but at the same time it didn't seem to be me, I was so different, I was so fast and strong , and then… I saw you die… "I felt my eyes water and I felt a hand gently pull my chin so that I turn my head towards Thalia beside me, her blue eyes looking at me with such affection.

"I'm here, very much alive and that won't change anytime soon OK." she then drops her hand and holds my hand in hers, intertwining her fingers "Al, nothing bad will happen," she said looking at me.

"You don't know that, none of us do.… What if I'm not who I think I am? What if I do something really bad?" I ask and then shake my head

"I don't want to be a monster," I look away from my feet.

"you cannot be a monster, you are too good and altruistic to become one." she joked and patted my shoulder "Hey, stop thinking about it, that was the toxins, as you said yourself, they made you see your worst fears, it wasn't a vision of the future ... you could never be a monster." She said. I sniffed and closed my eyes to prevent any tears.

"My father, He said there would be traps and that we could end up inhaling the toxins." I snort "He warned through a letter in the wolf's mouth, I told Zoe and Siri to stay at the camp, I didn't want them to if I risked like that, but they refused, I didn't understand why I was so insistent, but then I found out. "

"Is that what you found out?" asked Thalia.

"Artemis wanted the parchment, she found it suspicious, wanted to know what was on the parchment."

"And what was it?"

"I have no idea, but it was no small feat." I took a deep breath "In the end, I handed the scroll to Hades, And he spoke to me, Said that that was just the beginning, and that one day I would finally find out what that meant, What that is." I pulled my knees up to his chest "he is planning something, and I am worried because I think it has to do with me."

"he won't hurt you," I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at Thalia and found blue eyes staring at me "how would you know?"

"because I will not leave." She spoke with such conviction, And it scared me a little bit, because I know that Thalia is not going back with her words.

I shake my head "You don't understand." I feel a slight tightening in my shoulder.

" what I did not understand? "

"I'm not worried about me, Thalia, I'm concerned about what can happen to others, with you," I say and face her, and think that in a little while, I may no longer see those blue eyes. I hope she forgives me "I don't want to be the only one standing."

I get up and so does Thalia, still holding my hand.

I then approach, looking into your eyes

"I want You to promise me something." I take a deep breath and then start saying "when we get to camp, no matter what ... I want you to promise me that you will make good friends, that you will take care of Annabeth and yourself, and that you will not let anyone influence you for bad things. , You can't , undestand? "I ask.

Thalia looked confused "Alain, why are you saying these things? ... nothing bad is going to happen ... it can't happen," she says.

I smiled sadly and then pulled her into a hug, she had her head resting on my shoulder, her arms loose at the side.

"Al, what's going on?…"

I leaned my head on top of hers

"Just hug me ok," I ask. Thalia then circled her arms around my waist.

"Will you promise me that you will do what I asked? Please?"

Thalia tightened her arms around me even more

" I promise." she whispered.

I sighed in relief and then looked at the forest, Zoe was leaning against a tree watching us from a distance.

I closed my eyes for a moment and then opened them, looking at the lieutenant with a silent statement.

She nodded and then turned to go down the hill.

**N/hum what's going on with Alain? what does he intend? maybe some of you have already found out, or maybe not.**

**So, I have a question, the next chapter I intend to do Alain's mission with Zoe, but if you don't want to know what happened there and speed things up just to know just what made Zoe and Alain get closer a little. I just continued the 12 year timeline with some one or two flashbacks with Zoe and Alain in the maze and beyond.**

**then we will have a big surprise at the end, which will change several things.**


	10. Chapter Ten: Changes

**N/ ****Rogue-el still working on the chapter, as soon as it finishes I will post the corrected.**

**Death Fury: Thanks**

**And Thank You too for Favorite and Follow, Is helps a lot too :D**

**Update : 13/05/2020.**

**When I write (12 or 9 years old) I mean the age that Alain is in that part I wrote below, OK. for example, This first part he is 9 years old, but then he goes to three years ahead and he is 12 years old (at 12 years old) but I think this was confusing for you, so I will fix it.**

( With 9 years old )

It didn't take long for bad things to happen, Siri died from a trap, a wall of giant nails smashed her against the adjacent one... it was brutal. I could still hear her scream as she was surprised as well as the slight blood that rested on my face. But we did not have much time to register that,

Zoe and I fell into a trap and ended up in a hole, which also had toxins inside of it.

I don't know how we got out, but when we did well, I was Scared.

It was frightening, and when it was over, I was on my knees. My hands and feet were shaking as tears streamed silently from my eyes.

Zoe was no different, but for her, it was worse, she was curled up in the corner, her back to the wall of the hole, her knees pulled up to her chest, and she was shaking, and sobbing.

I haven't known her for a long time, but I can say that her crying… that is no small feat, she's the hunter's lieutenant, one of Artemis' best warriors, the best of them. And she just watched as one of her companions died in the first few moments in this place. I heard a sniff as I looked over to her.

She was no longer sobbing but definitely still has some tears coming down her cheeks.

I forced myself to recover faster after almost 20 minutes of trembling with my eyes on the floor, and I got up, still a little shaky, and walked with tired steps to Zoe.

"What you saw scared you, didn't it?" I asked carefully, sitting next to Zoe.

She didn't look at me, her vision focused on the wall ahead, and she had a cold expression on her face, one filled with anger, but it wasn't because of what she saw, I think it was her own tuff guy face. "I'm not afraid," she replied, failing to hide the slight tremble in her voice.

She is scared, she saw things that hurt and made her afraid, but her pride prevents her from admitting it. I could feel a bit of pity for her.

turning away another sigh tore through my lips as I rested my head against the wall. "Well, I am,"

She scoffs, "of course, you're just a boy."

Even if I should have, I did not take offense to that blatant sexist remark, "And you are a girl, and we both just had a glimpse of what scares us the most..." I posed thinking for a bit, "There is no shame. With being afraid of this." I answer. She then looks at me with narrowed eyes.

"for a boy of only 9 years old, you are very mature, nosy too." She said, her eyes narrowing at the last bit.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I reply and then continued "I will not ask if it is okay, because I am not and neither are you-"

"I'm fine!" she exclaims angrily, and I almost jump in fright "You don't know anything about me! So don't come and tell me I 'm-Argh!" she let out a grunt of pain, she raised her hand and looked at her. I then realized that she had cut herself from the fall, Her hand was bleeding from below, it was a deep cut, how could I not have seen it before?

"You're hurt!" I exclaim and take the backpack off my back.

She made a face, "You don't say," she scoffs.

I ignore her, kneeling I take a small bottle of alcohol from the backpack and cotton, holding the alcohol and cotton in one hand. "What are you doing?" I look up and see her looking at me with curious eyes, I tried not to think about how her expression seemed softer.

"Uh, helping?" I say, pointing to the cut.

Already putting alcohol on the cotton ball.

She scoffs "It's just a cut."

"but it's a cut!" I exclaim.

"I am not going to die because of a cut, brat," she responds and rolls her eyes, almost looking amused.

"Hello? We are in a scary place full of traps and probably monsters too, we have to fix this," I say.

"oh please, a cut means nothing, save this bandage for a more serious injury," she says. The fact that we have witnessed so many horrors is almost forgotten.

I snap my fingers "are you listening to me? What if a monster attacks us? My scent is already a very flashy invitation, and The scent of the cut may perhaps attract more monsters than usual," I took a breath. "Not only that but if you have not noticed this place is literally trying to kill us, so let's not risk our lives anymore. Okay, "I say, and then I take her wrist, and she pulls it away abruptly. "What's it ?" I ask, confused.

"do not touch me ." she almost growls "I'm fine." She clenches her jaw.

I then apologize, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be evasive," I reply. She scoffs.

I sigh, "look, I know you hunters have a thing for men, but not all are complete idiots, okay?"

She looks at me mockingly, "oh, swear?"

I rub my forehead "okay, I won't try to change your opinion, just give me your hand to clean and put the bandage around, will you?" I say.

"I don't need this," she replies.

I sigh again, feeling a headache coming "Do you want to stop being so stubborn? You are worse than me when it comes to your own health." I say and then look, "Look, I just want to help, okay? By give me your hand. "I ask.

She looked doubtful as she stared at me, then sighed and raised her hand to me. I smiled, and then I took her hand gently in the part where it wasn't hurt and started cleaning, she hissed, and I cringed "sorry." I did it more carefully, and in a short time, I managed to clean all the blood and around the wound to do not infect.

I then keep the dirty cotton in a plastic bag in the backpack, if I burn it could do more harm than good, and if I leave it here too, you'll know if a monster hasn't decided to sniff the cloth and then try to track us, if our smells of demigod and Semititan were not enough, after all, Zoe is the daughter of the Titan atlas.

In the backpack and in the bag, the smell can't get out much, I hope.

I take a bandage and tie it carefully around Zoe's hand, then I turn around a bit and zip the backpack, I then sigh and look at Zoe, and she is already staring at me, I raised an eyebrow with this "what? "I asked innocently.

She shook her head and looked away "it was nothing." She then looks at me again, "Thank you, Brat." She replies.

I smiled softly "You're welcome, Zoe."

Minutes later, we got into a discussion about how we were going to get out of there. Zoe told me to use the demigod skills of Hades.

"Is it if I pass out?" I ask.

"you won't pass out," she huffed.

"How do you know? What if I teleport we both to a different and dangerous place? What if-"

She interrupted me "listen here, Brat, if you pass out, I will carry you, and If we go to a dangerous place I will take care of the situation for you, will you feel better?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"not much," I mumble. "I don't like the idea of you taking chances." And it was true, I didn't want Zoe to risk her life trying to save me, I don't like the idea of someone getting hurt or dying because of me.

"I'm not a helpless little girl, Brat ." she replies.

"I know that I just don't think it's worth taking a chance on me." I answer.

She sneers amusedly, "Nothing bad is going to happen, Now do the shadow thing and let's get out of here."

I sigh and then offer my hand to her, she looks at my hand and then at me. "I need to hold your hand if you want me to take you a long." I explain. She narrowed her eyes but complied.

As soon as her good hand touched mine, she hissed a little, "You are cold." She said. "what do you have? Are you sick by any chance?" I should be asking that question, her hand looked like it was on fire.

I shrug "Son of the underworld god, have you forgotten?" I say with a raised eyebrow.

She sighed and then took my hand again

"whatever, do it." she said, and I then closed my eyes.

"so, don't forget."

"what?"

"That was your idea." I reply, and then I feel the cold of the shadows envelop us.

**(Three years ahead, Alain and Thalia aged 12.)**

_"At dusk on the hill, there will be death ..." _Morpheus' words prowled my mind ...

I knew exactly what I had to do.

The hunters were already gathering tents at dawn, Luke, Thalia, and Grover with Annabeth a little way away, waiting for me near a tree.

I was talking to Zoe about something very important, and just the fact that I was talking to Zoe already made Thalia narrow my eyes in my direction, I ignored that, of course.

"no matter what, don't give up on her, okay?" I ask Zoe.

She sighed, "I get it." she replied and then raised an eyebrow "But what I don't understand is why do you want this so badly?"

"She needs to be safe and without any negative influence like -"

"the blond boy? Honestly, I don't trust him either, but I'm an Artemis hunter, not trusting boys is a very common thing after all most are idiots-"

"I will try not to take offense."

She smiled and gave an amused snort, "excluding you." she says, and I laugh a little with an amused look.

"But why don't you trust him? You guys seem to be really good friends unless you know something else", she says and looks at me expectantly.

"Maybe I'm just jealous." I shrugged. She narrows her eyes, obviously not believing me.

"What you are asking me would exclude any form of you being together, that is, if she accepted, something I really doubt she will accept while you are still around."

I swallowed, Blushing a little "first, Thalia and I are just friends -"

She scoffs, "Say it to the blue eyes with an obvious desire to murder me back there." She points behind her in the distance where Thalia was with her arms crossed, looking at us next to the others.

I shot my eyes and continued, "Second, yeah, you're right, She wouldn't accept it, regardless of whether or not I was around." she wanted to add something but fell silent and just smiled. I crossed my arms "but I will leave a letter for her, she will accept it, I know so." I say.

Her smile slides, "will you leave her?" She asks, confused.

I nod "yes, the best for everyone is that I go, I don't know if she will hate me after that, I don't know what will happen next, but I need you to promise me that I won't let her be influenced by evil, okay. "I say.

His expression changes to concern "Alain, What are you thinking of doing?"

"Nothing much, just being the usual selfless idiot," I say and try not to let my playful expression falter "now, can you promise to take care of her?" I ask.

Zoe still looked concerned. "I promise, but Alain, what are you going to do? Are you going to leave camp or something?" She asks, "Why does this seem more like a farewell?"

I softened my eyes and put a hand on Zoe's shoulder, who did not flinch for a moment and looked at me with her big brown eyes "you have been a great friend, I trust you, don't let them turn you into one gun, Please Zoe, "I say.

Zoe's eyes seemed to shine a little, and then she put a hand over mine on her shoulder, which surprised me a little; after all, we were in sight of curious eyes, "I guarantee you." She softened her eyes "I never thought who would say that, but I think I'm going to miss you, Brat, "she says, and I smile sadly.

"Me too ."

We said goodbye and Zoe went on to talk to some hunters, I went to the others near the tree, "Come on?" Luke gave me a curious look, Grover was devouring a can, and then he turned and started walking, Annabeth and Luke following behind, Luke gave me one last look before continuing.

Thalia stood with her arms crossed by the tree "What were you talking about?" She asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'll tell you anyway, we were saying goodbye, this isn't forbidden, right?" I ask.

She doesn't respond, instead snorted and turned to follow the others.

I smiled and ran to keep up, and as soon as I got to her side, I stopped her with a hand on her wrist, She stopped and looked at me confused, I stood in front of her and looked down At her face (I was a little taller than Thalia a few centimeters)

"You are important to me, and that is not going to change, okay?" I say, and she looked confused for a moment.

"Why are you telling me this ?" she asks.

"Because Zoe isn't you, and you're wrong if you think she's going to walk away from you," I say simply and walk away without looking back.

My heart was beating like crazy, but I tried to ignore it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We left the Hunters and started making our way towards the camp.

"The propylene, is a portico with colonnades that gave access to the acropolis, incredible, right?" Says Annabeth behind my back.

I smiled, "Really? Tell me more." I say while carrying it. Thalia beside me, she rolled her eyes, and I heard Luke yawn a little more behind me.

Grover ahead of us, leading us in the forest.

"Profile began to be built under the government of Pericles, the commander of Athens between 461 and 429 BC, who wanted to make a grand entrance to the Acropolis.…" She continued to talk more about it. Greek structures. And honestly, it wasn't that boring, it was, in fact, quite interesting.

Then out of nowhere, we hear loud footsteps. We looked back and saw three cyclops and a chimera running towards us.

"Run!" shouts Grover, but I already knew what I had to do. We were close to the camp, the borders could already be seen, but there was still some distance. I held Annabeth well.

"No! All of you approach me and hold on to me!" I scream. The other three stop and look at me in a panic.

"what ?!" Shouts Luke.

"Now, I'm going to take us there!"

Thalia instantly comes back and stands in front of me, holding my jacket collar and looking at me angrily "No! You won't-" I didn't let it finish before traveling in the shadows and showing up in the middle of the camp, the campers around gasped. Surprise. She fell back in surprise, and I went down Annabeth's "stay here, I'll get the others," I say and rub her hair affectionately before walking away.

Annabeth looked panicked, "Al!" She exclaims.

I hear and see Thalia get up in anger and practically growl at me "Alain, don't you dare -"

I gave an apologetic smile "Sorry Lia," I say and drop my backpack on my back, I felt the shadows engulf me, and I caught a glimpse of Thalia jumping up to me, but it was too late.

I was already outside the border and ran towards the forest, I saw Grover lying on the ground with a tree above him, A cyclops standing in front of him smiling and raising a giant ax.

I wasted no time before traveling in the shadows again and appearing next to Grover, I took his arm and led him through the shadows into the border, I took a breath and looked at him who was looking at me with shock.

I turned my face away and saw it at a distance of almost 7 meters, the Cyclops hit the ax on the tree that was above Grover. The tree cracked from the impact, and the Cyclops roared in anger at having lost its target.

I smirked and disappeared into the shadows again, drawing my sword and this time appearing On the Cyclops' shoulders and in a second driving the blade down through his back and directly into the heart, making him turn to Ashes in an instant.

I dropped to my knees and stood up, looking around for Luke, when I saw him being attacked by the other two Cyclops.

He bent down when the Cyclops 1 punched the tree he was on and broke the tree, Luke rolled over and then cut off Cyclops 1's leg.

I saw 2 try to kick him, but he dodged and jumped to the side, so I ran towards them.

Approaching already, there were two large stones one in front and another a little behind, I jumped on the first and then on to the other, on the last I used it as a push with one foot and jumped on Cyclops number 1, the Cyclops turned to me, and I then stabbed the stygian sword straight into his heart from the front, causing him to fall back and turn to ashes instantly.

Now only the chimera is missing, which curiously was not in sight, how strange.

I fell to my feet and looked at Luke, he already had his own sword through the other Cyclops, making him ashes too.

He turned to me a little breathlessly and then smiled "Thalia is going to be so mad," he says.

I let out a breathless laugh and nod.

"I'll probably be grounded in my own cottage again," I reply with a smile, and he laughs too. It seemed that I had forgotten something, but I was not sure what it was until I looked towards the sun ... it was dusk. My blood ran cold.

_"at dusk from the hill, there will be death."…._

I looked back at Luke to see him already in front of me, inches from me, His expression looking guilty, "Sorry about that, Al." I didn't understand what he meant until there was a movement of his hand, and suddenly I felt a tremendous pain hit me, I gasped and felt tears pooling in my eyes and when I looked down ... I saw Luke's sword across my chest, I felt my body go limp and Stigian's sword in my hand it fell to the floor.

I looked in shock at Luke, an expression of pain on my face, "Luke ..." I whispered in horror before he shook his head and quickly pulled the sword from my chest, I felt my vision got blurred, and the last thing I saw was Luke's cold face when the darkness swallowed me.

**N/****here we are at a point in the fanfic where things have changed a little bit radically, the next chapter will be showing what happened after Alain's supposed death and how the other characters reacted to it and what will happen to Alain now.**

**For those who didn't understand what Alain wanted to do ...**

**Alain planned to leave after leaving Thalia and the others safely, self-banishing away and perhaps dying at some point. He doesn't think it would be good for him to continue in that universe, he was afraid of becoming the one he saw in the vision of the maze, He didn't show it but the fact was that he was traumatized and scared. in addition, the oracle itself had given him another prophecy when he was still in camp before, him, Thalia and Grover left on the search mission to find Luke and Annabeth.**

**"If the son of Hades gets lost on the way, Destruction and chaos will reign, The most powerful of all half blood he will become , Until the gods have doubled, And the titans have finally reigned." This prophecy and what could happen if he gets lost in darkness. Alain knows that he was not the only son of Hades but he was sure that the prophecy did not refer to Nico, but to him, Alain.**

**he wanted to leave before it caused irreversible harm, he didn't trust himself not to become a monster, he needed to leave, definitely. He believed that this was the best. He thought he could find a way to circumvent the prophecy. What he didn't expect was that Luke would kill him.**

**next chapter: Stuck.**

**Spoiler:**

**Silena is already close to appearing**.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Stuck

**N/N/death fury , Devil2024: Thank you for the positive comment :)**

**Rakot76: Friend, thank you too for your positive comment and I will take your advice into consideration, Thank you.**

**brambleus: you say that Alain is immature is not new, I described it myself, at least in this first chapter, which is one of the only original fanfic that I left here in the remake (I admit it was not my best, but I was new to the world of writers at that time), and on the question of rebirth, this is what you would like if you were born.**

**Alain was reborn as SON OF HADES, A DEMI-GOD (not a common human in a common universe) in a few years already was in the middle of Pjo's Canon, he didn't even want to be in the middle of this mess, but this one, and did what he thought he should do to ensure that there were no bad consequences for the Pjo universe. He didn't think of himself, He thought in others, even so what he wants is to stay away from Canon, but already screwed with Canon and is trying to fix it in a way that there are no bad consequences, but unfortunately for him things were not as he planned.**

**Update :13/05/2020.**

( With Thalia)

She spent months of mourning, she cried every time she opened her eyes and didn't see him by her side, That he wasn't there to calm her down after a nightmare, that she couldn't cuddle in her chest while he said things to distract her.

She remembers the countless times that he has already broken the rule of not sitting at a table other than that of his Olympian father or mother, Just to stand beside her and play outside chat while ignoring the other campers.

When he defended someone from the children of Aries, And she joined him in that.

Or when they watched the stars at night over Hades' cottage. When she slept on his shoulder and he carried her to Zeus's Cottage.

Sometimes one of them got hurt and the other was next door in the infirmary, keeping company and scolding the other for being careless.

Many still feared Alain for being the son of Hades, sometimes cast glances or spoke offensive comments, Thalia was angry and wanted to retaliate, but Alain always stopped her.

Saying _"I don't care what they think, When they offend me, they are diminishing They, not me."_ Thalia still wanted to punch people who talked about Alain but he calmed her down and laughed at her anger.

_"I'm fine, Lia. Let's get out of here."_He said with a lazy smile and then put his hand on his shoulder, before walking away.

Thalia used to cast an angry look at the campers before following Alain away.

they were a pair, they always were.

One supported the other, at all times.

Until then Alain decided to go on the search mission with Grover, where they would meet Luke and Annabeth.

And Thalia volunteered to go, too.

There was even a brief discussion before they left in the morning.

"_I'm going with you! And this is final!" she screams ._

_They were both at Hades' cottage, it was late afternoon._

_"Thalia, this will be a dangerous mission, you better stay here." he says packing his backpack, his back to her._

_"One more reason for me to go." she says with her arms crossed. "Grover wouldn't be able to take care of his irresponsible ass."_

_Alain snorted and turned to her "as if I wasn't able to take care of myself." He answers._

_Thalia nodded "exactly, see? Even you agree," she jokes and Alain rolls his eyes._

_"Lia."_

_She raised her hand to stop him " I'm going with you." she says._

_Alain sighs and then approaches, he takes Thalia's hand and lifts it up, looks at the bandage around "How's the fist?" He asks looking at his hand and holding it carefully._

_Thalia couldn't help but watch him like that._ _He was attentive when he wanted to be "this better, the Ambrose that I was given in the infirmary must have had an effect." She then gently removed his hand and then took off the bandage, to show that he was already cured. Alain nodded and took a deep breath._

_"Don't go fighting Trevor again, He's not worth it," he says and looks at Thalia._

_Thalia looked incredulous. "He dared to punch you in the face, Alain."_

_"I could have defended myself, there was no need for you to hurt your wrist."_

_"Maybe, but I was quicker. And are you worried that I hurt my fist and not that Trevor punched you? Really?" ._

_"Really." he replied simply._

_She shook her head as if she didn't believe what she was hearing and then looked at his face_

_"Does it still hurt?" She asked, now with a worried expression on her face and then she was bold and touched the side of Alain's face (which was a little red) who let out a hum of pain and she pulled her hand away instantly_

_"sorry," she says with an embarrassed look._

_He shook his head and walked away "Don't worry about it," he says, turning away and going to get his backpack._

_She scoffed "you're asking me for something impossible, you know, right?"_

_She heard him shrug "impossible things happen every day, so it shouldn't be too difficult." he says ._

_She looks away at the floor " If you only knew ..." she murmured._

_"Did you say anything?" he asks._

_Thalia shook her head "nothing ... I was just saying how stupid you are," she replies, a little nervous._

_"thanks Lia, very kind of you." The stupidest thing about that phrase was that there was no sarcasm in it._

_She snorted in amusement "just you think it."_

And now ... it was just memories ... Alain was gone, he was gone and Thalia after a long time, she felt alone again...and angry. his father was the god of the underworld and did not help him, did not save him. neither do the Olympian gods. But Alain still made her one last request, and she will unfortunately keep it.

Pov Alain.(**Three years Ahead )**

"You are not good at this, son." Hades scoffs at moving a chess piece and taking one more of mine.

I didn't answer and changed another one of my pieces.

"silent treatment? Really?" he says and moves another weight. "I saved your life, if it weren't for-"

I got up angrily and almost snarled at him

"Do you call that life ?! You imprisoned me here!" I scream .

Hades also gets up and looks at me angrily "it's for your own protection, understand this boy!"

I laughed humorlessly "Aha, really funny! Protection? It's more like prison." I say, "What do you want, anyway? Keeping me here? What do you get out of it?" I ask with narrowed eyes.

Hades looks at me "You wanted to escape the camp, you told yourself that you no longer wanted to have the weight of people's lives on your shores. You don't have to worry about any of this here."

I scoffed "I wanted to be free and live away from everything that had to do with the camp, so as not to be stuck in the underworld for three years with you and the personless".

"Hey!" I heard Persphone exclaim across the room where he was looking after the flowers.

"No offense P! You are amazing!" I say and look at Hades "Now you ... I can't say that I'm happy to be in your presence. ..." I say coldly.

Something seemed to shine in Hades' eyes, as if it had affected him. But soon his expression changed to cold. "How dare you speak to your father like that? I saved your life and soul, I made sure that you-"

I interrupt him "if you don't want me to treat you like this, you should have left me dead", I say and that made him angry.

"Go to your room! And you won't be leaving until I tell you! Are we clean !?" he screams with angry eyes.

I scoffed at "Total," I say and turn around, stomping as I cross the room and out the black door and subway in the hall, heading straight for my room.

I wish I could still have the powers, but the dagger Luke used to stab me with was special. It was given by Hades so that he could send me here. My powers are blocked and I myself am trapped in the underworld.

But my physical body stayed in the camp, it felt like I was dead. I'm basically like a ghost, but here I can still touch things and be visible, but I'm stuck here. There is a barrier that keeps me from coming back.

The dagger caused my physical body to fall into a deep sleep, thus sending my conscience and spirit to the underworld.

The appearance of my body, according to Hades. I was paler than normal and had black bags under my eyes, white lips. To the ones above, it looked like I was really dead.

But I was not. Regardless, the body would neither age nor rot. It would be like a hollow stone structure, just waiting for me to come back.

Hades said that Thalia and the others put my body in a coffin, they buried it next to Hades' hut.

If I had died again, I would only have a chance to return, it was through reincarnation and it also means that I would lose all my memories and be born in another body and with another name, but I would still be the Son of Hades.

If no one can find a way to bring me back to my body, I am stuck here and I have no way out.

The problem is that everyone thinks I'm dead, so ... well, I'm going to be stuck, like forever.

Third person POV.

Hades made a deal with Luke.

If he stabbed Alain with the dagger, he would give Luke a special necklace that could teleport him four times, just four times, anywhere in the world, except in the underworld or in Tartarus. Luke accepted.

Hades was not surprised by this. What the boy wanted most was to take revenge on the Olympians and his father.

The necklace can help he.

And his son Alain would be safe with him.

And that would give him time to find the last scroll, Hades already has two, just one more to follow and then he will finally unleash all of Alain's powers. But he won't, until Alain agrees to be his ally against Olympus.

Only Hades knows that he doesn't stand a chance against Olympus, but with Alain ... it could work.

Even more knowing that The Boy, Luke Castellan, wants to destroy Olympus and all who live in it.

Luke escaped by stabbing Alain and blamed the chimera that soon appeared and Thalia Matou with an excess of fury.

Thalia read the letter, which read:

"Hey Lia, if you're reading this, it's because I left or I'm dead.

I'm sorry I can't be with you right now, I didn't want to disappoint you, but I have to be honest, I'm a coward.

And I always have been, I didn't want to have the burden of responsibility for the lives of people on my back, but greater than my cowardice is my conscience. I would not be able to live knowing that I was the cause of death for any of you.

So I say: if I leave, don't look for me.

You have to let me go.

I'm sorry, but it's the best. I worry about you and everyone else, but I can't live like that anymore, it's suffocating because I know things I shouldn't know and I know I shouldn't even be in the camp.

Perhaps it is ridiculous or stupid to think so.

The moments we spent together were good. With you and the others I didn't feel alone, I forgot who I am and my fears.

I'm going to miss you, of Annie and Grover, but I know you'll be fine without me, I hope so.

If I'm dead. I ask you to accept the invitation that Zoe will probably give you (that's what I was talking to her about before we left for camp.) Annie must stay at camp with Grover and the others, it's the best.I'm sorry for leaving you, regardless of whether I'm alive or not. Nothing I said is enough to justify my departure and I know that you must hate me now or maybe you are regretting me, I don't know.

But I want you to be happy and be well. Don't let people turn you into something you are not. You are a good person, Lia. I am proud of you and I am happy to have met you.

Be strong, be the heroine you were born, you will always be my favorite person.

With love and care.

You selfless idiot, Alain. "

Hades scoffed when he read it, saying the letter was ridiculous. How can your child be so stupid? Taking care of a daughter of Zeus even more, what nonsense.

Thalia was in mourning for months after that.

Hades did not seek to know more about what happened up there.

Alain was trapped in the underworld for two more years…

**N/****I posted a chapter yesterday and it doesn't look like it was good. Ozilla gave an incredible idea yesterday, but it is not yet confirmed that I can do it.**

**Next chapter will be bigger.**


	12. chapter twelve: reencounter

**N/Joepart5 : thank you very much for the comment, I'm glad you're enjoying it. About grammar I can't do much, I have a beta but I think I will need more than one to fix the chapters, And about the timeline, I corrected the time issue, to make it easier to understand.**

**Have you heard the news about the Percy Jackson series? this is going to be incredible, i'm already looking forward to knowing who will be part of the cast and if they will adapt well for tv, thank goodness that Rick Riordan will help with that, everything should be fine.**

**I thank Ozilla for the idea for this chapter:)**

Zoe was not happy with Thalia's decision, she was one of the most trusted hunters of Artemis.

It has been 5 years since she became a hunter. She would never have become a hunter if Alain hadn't asked, she doesn't know why He asked for it, Maybe because he didn't want her to be with anyone else, But it wasn't like him, Alain would never be selfish to the point.

She didn't understand that. not that she wanted to be with anyone else, it wasn't that.

At first, when Alain was alive and at her side, she didn't quite understand what she felt, but over time she found out. She was in love with Alain, and always has been.

She only realized this after a while that he died.

In her first year as a hunter, when she returned to camp, she saw Annabeth and Grover, and Luke, who missed her so much.

they spent a lot of time together, all of them. She knows that Luke had started to develop feelings for her, she was not blind, she could see very well that he liked her, he even tried to kiss her, but she walked away.

He was nice and kind, but she didn't like Luke the way he likes her. He is mistaken if he thinks she would break her vows for him.

Thalia just fell in love with one person, and he was dead, as was a part of him.

And now she was a hunter, she honestly had no interest in that anymore, she never tried to look for someone after Alain. She really only cared about her friends, and there was no one else who could make her feel like Alain made her feel.

She knows it can be a stupid quest, but she needed to do this, she needed to know what happened to Alain.

He died, but He was the son of Hades. Perhaps Hades helped him in the afterlife.

But she also wanted to ask him, she needed to know why Hades didn't help Alain when he needed it most, He died and Hades didn't help him, His son… he let him die!

To say that Thalia hated Hades and the gods It was little, she hated them with every part of her being.

They could have helped him, and they didn't.

She knew the prophecy, and for a moment she thought that she could become the person of the prophecy that would Destroy the gods, but she thought of Alain, Annabeth and the others, She couldn't do that, however much she hated the gods. She wouldn't bring destruction and war to the world just because she wanted revenge, that's not what Alain would want, And Annabeth, Artemis, Zoe and Grover would be disappointed in her, Luke would probably be by her side, but maybe he did too wouldn't like her idea of rebelling.

She even tried once to go to the underworld to talk to Hades himself, and maybe he could bring Alain back, she even wanted to. but Artemis stopped her, she said the following words "You will not find anything there, Child. Hades cannot bring him back, not Alain, maybe his soul but not who he was, his appearance, his memories and personality, all this already is lost and you're one of us now, and I forbid you to go there. even to the under-world by someone who is already dead? Would you waste the life your friend sacrificed to save? "it was a low blow.

She arrived at the camp with Zoe shortly before finding out about Her uncle's son, Percy Jackson.

Thalia decided to go with Annabeth, Grover and Percy to

The underworld. and It was no accident, she would finally confront Hades.

Pov Alain.

I didn't know that I could touch objects and people. Hades offered me eaten but I was not a fool to accept, I know about Persephone's story, and regardless of that I didn't feel hungry anyway.

Whatever he did to me, it was like I was still alive. Or rather, a living dead.

I could touch objects and people, It was visible to others, But I didn't have a beating heart or an appetite.

Sometimes I missed others so much, I was supportive here and sometimes I wanted to cry, and I couldn't. It was just sobbing, no tears, I was so desperate, So distressed that I couldn't even shed a tear.

The pain was overwhelming.

But I got over it, I tried to be strong And it consumed me, I became cold.

Hades complained about that, that I ignored him, but I didn't care what he wanted anymore.

To say that I hate this place is little.

But not everything is so boring or bad, Cerberus and Morrise are good company. Morrise is a dead Lieutenant in the American army of World War II, he used to tell me stories and we talked sometimes to pass the time.

I was in my room reading a book written in Greek, it was about ancient Greece.

That's when I felt the tremors on the ceiling and dust, And my father's screams.

Again this screaming argh.

Hades really gets angry easily, even more overwhelmed.

It was then that I heard a feminine scream and my eyes widened. Could not be.

"… You let him die!" Thalia?

I got up quickly and ran for the door, and then stopped. What was I doing ? If I show up, what good do? It wouldn't matter, I would still be stuck here. but i miss her so much, i desperately wanted to see her again, even for a moment.

I cannot let this opportunity pass.

So I opened the door and ignoring the guards, I ran to the throne room and opened the door.

There, in front of me, aside from me, were what I assumed to be Percy, Annabeth, Grover ... and Thalia. She was here, really.

But they still haven't seen me, And Thalia looked furious, Her short hair standing up with rays dancing around her, Her eyes sparking.

But what caught my attention the most was the golden crown around his head.

She did what I asked, she ... she accepted to be a hunter.

She was in front of the group, with clenched fists and shouted angrily "You coward! Your son died and you let him die! You are just a -"

Hades banged his fist on the throne with a bang

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! My Brother's daughter! Disrespect me again and I will-"

This time I interrupted "Enough!" I say. How crazy, I'm going to screw everything up again. But OK, at least I can do a good deed.

Everyone in the room turned to me, Hades stopped and his eyes widened. Then I saw Thalia and the others. Percy looked confused. Grover, Annabeth and Thalia froze simultaneously, their eyes wide and expressions of surprise on their faces. It was then that I saw Thalia's eyes light up and Annabeth open her mouth in amazement.

That's when I knew I had it all over again.

Third person pov.

It was him ... Right there, in front of her, Like a ghost from the past that came to haunt.

Thalia's eyes shone with unshed tears, it couldn't be him ... he was killed ... She saw his body lifeless ... she cried on him, she mourned him for months, Hoping that when she woke up it wouldn't it was a nightmare and that Alain would be at his side in Zeus's cottage as soon as she opened her eyes, that he would be there holding her hand and saying words of comfort, saying he wouldn't leave without her being able to sleep.

But it was him, in front of her...

She felt a sob escape "Alain. ..." she whispered. It couldn't be, it had to be Hades' trick. Alain was dead. She turned to Hades and her expression changed to Anger "Is this another dirty trick of yours ?! What have you done !? What do you want with this !?" She screams with lightning dancing around her.

Hades clenched his jaw but it was not him who answered.

"it's not a trick, Lia." She heard his voice, it was his voice ... she recognized, even after five years, she still remembered his voice.

"Al…" Annabeth said "are you really? You-"

" Yes it's me ." Thalia's knees weakened and she turned trembling to him again, Her eyes found the green of what would be Alain, and she still didn't believe it, it was a trick, It had to be ... but what if it was himself? What if Hades brought him back?

Alain looked at her and his eyes seemed to shine too. he shook his head and then looked at the others

"You guys have no idea how much I missed you, and hi to you too Percy, it's nice to finally meet you," he said with a sad smile.

Thalia remained frozen, not moving and just looked at him as if in hypnosis.

Percy frowned and waved a little confused

"Oh hi, do I know you from somewhere or something?" He asked.

Alain laughed humorlessly "No, this is the first time we've met, to tell you the truth. I'm Alain, your cousin," he says. Percy seemed to recognize his name and his eyes widened, which was strange.

"oh so you were the one who sacrificed yourself on the hill half blood! But wait, weren't you dead?" he asked confused.

Alain sniffed "it's a long story, but it's me," he replies.

Hades then interfered "Enough of this! Now go to your room now Alain!" Yells Hades, and everyone turns to him.

As much as Alain missed everyone, now was not the time for hugs, first he had to resolve this situation with his father.

Alain scoffs and walks in front of the group, passing Thalia and the others and standing in front of his father on the throne and looks at him "none of this, I'll stay here." He says with determination.

Hades grits his teeth "this is none of your business, get out of here for good or my soldiers will take you there."

Alain was not deterred "You will let them go." he says .

Hades laughed humorlessly "Do you really think you have authority over me? I am your father, Boy. They are in my kingdom and I do whatever I want! You don't dictate the orders here."

Alain ignored this and looked at Percy just behind him "What do you need?" He asked.

Percy looked confused.

"Ah?"

Alain rolled his eyes "what do you need?" He spoke more firmly.

Percy seemed to come out of his reverie "My mom, He's with my mom and we only have four teleport pearls for each of us." Alain already knew this information, he just asked to be sure and not look suspicious or strange that he knows of this. The only difference from the events was that Thalia was with them.

Thalia who remained silent and distant eyes the entire time during the conversation.

Alain took a deep breath before looking back at his father "father." Hades opened his eyes wide when Alain said that, years ago since Alain called him father. in all the time that Alain remained in the underworld, he never once called Hades a father. "If you care about me, please let my friends go, free Percy's mother and let go." he asked .

Hades then took a straight posture in the chair and shook his head "I can't, He has my brother lightning. I need him," he replies.

Alain sighs "Dad, please."

"If I let them go, the lightning stays." says Hades.

"if the Lightning stays, there will be war."

"So be it." his gaze went cold.

Alain will have to resort to a last resort, it may seem like blackmail but it is necessary "If You ever cared about me, Your son. I beg you, please, father, I am begging, Let Percy and the others go, And let them take Percy's mother and my uncle's lightning. Do it for me, please, "he asked with pleading eyes.

Hades' expression faltered and he seemed to soften his gaze. he looked away for a moment before turning it back to Alain, and let out a frustrated breath

"Just this time, why did you ask."

This time Alain's eyes widened, it worked, his father accepted his request ...

He heard Grover gasp behind him and is almost certain that everyone had surprised expressions on their faces.

"but -" oh no, what Hades will "I'm going to take this from you, son." Alain without fear or regret, nodded. Anyway, he hasn't taken an oath by the River Stige, yet.

"OK." he says.

Hades seemed satisfied with that "well, now-"

"Dad, can I ask for one last thing?" Says Alain a little reluctantly. He knows he's abusing but he needed to try it.

Hades rubbed his forehead a little irritated "Don't abuse my good will, boy."

"I just want to say goodbye."

Hades seemed a little surprised by this but nodded "this ... can be arranged, but be quick, I'm out of patience for more demands." He gestured to one of the next doors "I'll give you privacy." He snapped his fingers and all five were teleported to the next room next door.

The fives staggered a little "Oh what just happened?" Asks Percy with one hand on the wall, he shivered "that was cold, where are we?" He says and rubs his arms, looking around the room, it was lit by straight lamps on the ceiling and it had a wooden table in the center.

Alain turned to them "don't worry, that door leads back to the throne room, I just wanted to say goodbye, and my dad doesn't stand farewells or whatever it is that has human displays of emotions in front of him." shoulders and then smiled at them all. he saw Thalia look away and turn away from him, she crossed her arms. Alain felt a little hurt about it. Is she mad at him? It was understandable but still ...

Annabeth seemed to come out of her astonishment and then in seconds she ran and jumped up to hug him, Alain gasped in surprise and hugged him back.

"It's you! Oh gods!" Annabeth laughed as tears streamed from her eyes and she hugged him.

Alain laughed "I missed you too, Annie. You grew up a lot huh." he said and Annabeth cried for a few seconds before walking away.

Then Grover approached too and he felt an impact at his side, he hugged him "Dude, I missed you!" Speaks Grover and Alain smiled on Satyr's shoulder and patted his back "I missed you too." he replied and then the three embraced in a trio before moving away a few minutes later.

Alain took a deep breath and looked at his two friends, one hand on one of their shoulders, he looked at them with a soft smile "You have no idea how much I missed you," he said and then Grover and Annabeth laughed with a few tears in your eyes.

"But Alain, how are you alive? We saw your body, you had died." Grover says with a confused expression.

Alain rubbed his neck a little awkwardly

"well ... I'm not exactly alive."

Annabeth and Grover looked confused.

Alain then explained "I am visible to you, you can touch me, But I am not entirely alive, Hades did something that caused my spirit and conscience to be trapped here, I am neither fully alive nor totally dead." he briefly saw Thalia appear to be tense.

"So you are like the living dead?" this time it was Percy who asked and all three looked at him. "What? I'm just asking," he says.

Alain smiles "almost like that, the difference is that I am not rotten and I am aware of what I do, I am not sure what I am, I just know that I am stuck here and I am also caught between life and death," he says.

Grover and Annabeth's expressions fell

"Is there any way we can help?" Asks Annabeth "there has to be a way to get you out of here," she says and sniffs a little.

"I don't know, Annie. Maybe my dad does, but I doubt he'll say, I don't know if it's even possible for me to come back."

Annabeth squeezed her shoulder slightly, her eyes still shining from tears. "Let's find a way, Chiron must be able to help in some way."

Alain smiles sadly "Don't worry about me, I have endured five years here, I can take it a little longer, now you need to take that lightning back to Olympus and work things out." he said.

His eyes then went to the two other people ahead, a little further away.

Percy seemed a little unsure of what to do, just looking at them with folded arms and waiting to stand there. And Thalia ...

Thalia didn't even look him in the eye, keeping her back to them.

Alain swallowed, she was here.

Annabeth and Grover looked at each other.

"let's let you two talk for a while." Annabeth speaks a little quietly, with a slight smile and looks at Alain

" good luck ." she says and Alain nodded. The farewell would last longer, but Alain knows that his father is already on the edge of patience. Grover patted his shoulder before walking away. Annabeth took Percy by the arm "Come on, Seaweed head, let's wait in the throne room" She says and Percy seemed to want to know what was going on but she silenced him with a look and the two went out the door, closing it right behind.

Alain bit his lip a little nervous

"I imagine you are angry, perhaps?" she did not answer. Alain swallowed, If Thalia speaking is already scary, in silence it's worse. "I wish I could talk to you Lia. I swear, I wanted to-" he stopped when he heard a dry laugh.

"All this time ... all these years you were here .." her voice was shaky when she spoke.

She turned to him, still with her arms crossed and eyes on the floor, but he could see the tears coming from her eyes "I should have looked for you before ... I should .."

Alain approached "Hey this was not the fault ..-" he stopped in front of her, he didn't dare to get too close, he wanted to give her space.

"You didn't know what would happen, you didn't know I was here, None of this is your fault." he says and looks at her.

Thalia looked up and stared at him, her electric blue eyes directly in his. She snorted

"No, it wasn't mine ... it was yours." he didn't have time to think about her response before a fist connected to his face and he fell behind the impact.

He fell backwards to the floor with a pain in his chin

, he didn't even know he could feel pain, but by the way he could.

He got up on his elbows and sat on the stone floor and held his chin, looking at Thalia, surprised "What-"

"You idiot! Do you have any idea what I went through when you died?" She had lightning dancing around her body, her eyes shining and an expression of pure anger on her face, but she still had tears streaming down her cheeks.

She stepped forward and pulled him hard upward, and Alain stood up shakily and Thalia wasted no time before pushing him against a wall and holding him angrily by the collar of his Black shirt. "You said Nao would try to play the hero again and you lied to me!" She practically snarled at him and looked at him with such anger and hurt that Alain cowered against the wall. "I spent months mourning Alain! Every night after of your death, I went to your or my cottage and slept there, And every night I dreamed that you would be there beside me telling me that everything was just a nightmare, only to discover that when I really opened my eyes and woke up, you were not You ... you weren't there ... "her voice faltered and Thalia's angry expression turned to sadness, Alain softened her eyes." and I lost you Alain… not a day went by when I didn't think in you, in what I could have done differently, if I could have arrived in time and saved you, or even prevented you from going alone after Grover and Luke.

You have no idea how much I wish it was me who died. "She said and the tightening of the collar was already loose.

Alain lifted one of his hands and placed it on top of one of Thalia's hands that held her collar.

"Lia.…"

She interrupted him "I would do it, Alain. I would do it. It was only you that allowed me, if you were not so stupid and decided for yourself that you would save us, again." She looked at him with such determination

"I lost you once, it won't happen again." She said.

Alain's expression changed to concern

"Lia, what are you-"

His gaze intensified, tears no longer flowing from his eyes but they still shone, his red clusters "I will not lose you again. I will do whatever is necessary, but I will not lose you again and I will not leave you here." she says and Alain is impressed by her words.

He imagined that she would miss him, maybe even hate him, he did not imagine that she would be so willing to help him after so long.

He frowned "I thought you started to hate me after a while, I thought ..." his voice choked, He swallowed and knew that at that moment, if he could cry or his heart beat, he would be crying, a lot. And his heart almost came out of his chest so fast it would beat.

Thalia laughed "Oh Alain.…" She pulled her hands away from the collar of his shirt but then when he thought she would move away, she raised her hands to his face and held him on either side, he froze and looked into the blue eyes of daughter of Zeus. "during the time we spent together, you were always there for me, in my worst and best days. you took care of me and even though you were not the best with words, you made up for it with your actions.… every time you hugged me when I had nightmares, you said that nothing would hurt me and that you would always be there for me, that you would protect me… "Thalia smiled softly and then pressed her forehead to his, her hands still on his face and her eyes glued to theirs, their noses already touching and your lips are inches from each other. his eyes widened a little and her eyes lowered a little " how could i hate you when i'm in love with you? "he didn't have time to think of her words before she pulled him and his lips collided with hers.

**N/cliffhanger! I know, it sucks when it happens hehe. but I'm already working on the next chapter, and yes, Thalia will find out that Luke stabbed Alain.**

**I don't know if this meeting was good for them, I thought about doing it quickly, but I decided to add some things to make it more coherent. With that idea of Thalia coming to the underworld, I got more inspiration and thought of two ways to move on. a summary of these ideas that doesn't reveal much about them is: Number 1: Thalia leaves the hunters and, to find a way to bring Alain back, she works with Chiron and the others at the camp. Number 2: She leaves the hunters, Luke makes a deal with her and she accepts (there will obviously be a fight between them) so that she can help Alain, as Luke has a way of bringing him back. this is just a simplified summary and does not reveal much about what will happen exactly in these two paths. There is much more, but I will not reveal everything, just the basics. if anyone has other ideas, type a third way, leave it in the comments or by PM.**

**07/05/2020 : So, I realized that I didn't leave part of the note here. so here's the thing. those two paths are ideas that I don't know which to follow, but I had another idea recently. then those ideas will be out of place, because I remembered, after reading the pjo's first book, that lightning was not the only thing stolen. I know, how could I forget something so important? but, fortunately, it can be fixed, and the helm of Hades will be of great importance for Alain to finally leave the underworld, I will not say how. you can try to guess how and in the next chapter I'll tell you who got it right. there will also be big revelations about Alain in the next chapters, and that will have to do with the family of he.**

**prophecy has a lot to do with the way Alain walks away**

** underworld and discovered many things about himself.**

**Sorry If have Errors. **


	13. Chapter Fourteen : Confusion

**N/so folks, sorry for the delay in the update, I ran out of inspiration and with all the schoolwork, I ran out of time to write the chapters. I spent a lot of time trying to write the chapter, I did two versions, this was the one that made the most sense and would be the least dramatic, so to speak. I wish I had written more, but I wanted this chapter to end this revelation. Yes, read on and you will understand what I mean. Because what happened after that is going to be very, very crazy and a lot is going to happen. Thanks to everyone who is following and left the favorites, I know it takes me a while to update and I apologize for that, I will try to update more quickly ok. and on the other fanfic, I already have a chapter almost ready. I am also intending to continue the other fanfic and there will be more chapters as soon as possible ok.**

**Welcome007: Hehe Thank You :D**

**Shisui of the Body Flicker : Ooii, é bom ver que tem alguns brasileiros lendo essa Fic tambem, obrigado pelo comentário e incentivo , Realmente ajuda muito , valeu :)**

* * *

He froze . Her inner body stopped when Thalia's lips touched his, it was a simple kiss, just a touch of lips and hands in her black hair, but it seemed that everything stopped. He was pretty sure he would have a heart attack if his heart could beat.

Thalia's hands were still as warm as he remembered, compared to his cold ones. And her lips were soft and gentle against his. His brain seemed to be short-circuited for a moment. Her eyes closed involuntarily and her body seemed to relax, her head bending more towards the kiss. His own hands went up to grab his waist.

After a few seconds she pulled back a little, her lips parted, but she stayed very close, and rested her forehead against his, despite him being an inch taller, they both opened their eyes at the same time and everything seemed to stop.

"You ..." Alain said and couldn't go on, totally speechless.

Then the realization of what just happened hit him like a slap in the face. They kissed, Thalia just declared herself to him, and he had no idea how to feel about it, did he like her back in a romantic way? And if so what could that do to their relationship as friends? And if he screwed up between them and ... he remembered a fact far more urgent than his internal war of feelings. Thalia is an Artemis hunter now ...

Artemis could punish Thalia, regardless of being her half sister and daughter of Zeus. that is a possibility.

What should Alain do? It is so wrong in many ways, and Alain doesn't want to screw with the canon any more than he already has. This could have devastating consequences, Or not .

But it would be naive to think that something very bad could not happen. And Thalia is a hunter, if that changes, what would happen? What if Alain screwed up? What if, because of him, in some way it causes Thalia to team up with kronos or something?

So much bad can happen.

He seemed to be panicking and pulled away abruptly, his breathing fast and Thalia looked concerned, taking a step forward.

"Alain, are you okay? Look if you don't feel the same, okay, I just wanted you to know and I just-"

Alain stopped her, shaking his head and turning his back on her, looking nervous

"no, no, that's not it, i just need a moment ..." he leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, what will he do now? What should he do?

A hand appeared on his shoulder turning him to face Thalia's Blue eyes, who seemed to be very concerned "Alain, what's wrong? What's wrong-"

" Whats wrong ?!" Alain exclaims incredulously, Thalia takes a step back in surprise "Everything is! Thalia you are a hunter, we cannot be together- Art-t-temis would punish you in some way and I will not be able to protect you from here, and you will be in danger and - "he stutters so nervous he seems, walking around with his head down and then he looks at Thalia to see her and she looks ... amused? A slight smile and a frown on her face, almost as if she wanted to laugh "This is not funny!" He exclaims but Thalia continues with the same expression and still has the audacity to give a light laugh.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist, but you're all nervous, it's funny." Alain shot her a look and she held up her hands in surrender.

"This is not a joke, what if Artemis knows you kissed me? What if she hurts you for it or worse?" He says.

Thalia sighs "Honestly, I don't care." Alain looks at her incredulously "If Artemis or anyone else wants to punish me for liking you, then let them try, I'll be waiting with my spear in hand" she says and folds her arms.

Alain sighs and rubs his forehead in frustration

"Thalia…"

"Okay, I don't care about that, I will leave the hunt, as soon as I get back to camp if it will stop you worrying." She says and then she stepped forward until she came face to face with him and uncrossed her arms when her blue eyes met green ones, Alain swallowed

"The question here is, do you like me back?" That was the million dollar question, was Alain in love with Thalia just as she is with him? He couldn't say "Because if you don't feel the same, it's okay, I understand and we can continue being friends ... I just, I just need to know if you feel this way for me?" She looked nervous when asked, Thalia Grace was nervous, Thalia Grace liked him romantically, she just openly declared herself to him. Alain was baffled by this, just that someone had a crush on him was surprising enough. He knows he looks good, green eyes and black hair and everything, but he was Hades' son. It scared people a lot. But not Thalia, Thalia never discriminated against him for being Hades' son.

She liked him And he was baffled by that fact.

He opened his mouth "I-" then out of nowhere a black shadow swallowed it so fast that it cannot even blink, Only a trace of shadows stayed in its place.

Alain groaned and slapped his forehead in frustration "Dad." Before being swallowed by the shadows too

Thalia reappears in the throne room and staggering backwards but Annabeth holds her by the shoulders from behind and she stabilizes, looking around and then the notion of what just happened hits her and she turns to Hades angrily, but instead of him cursing, she turns to look at the doors beside the throne room, wondering which Alain is.

"you didn't find him in any of them." Hades breaks the silence. Thalia looks at him.

"What do you mean? What did you do?" She says and takes a firm step forward.

Hades snorts "nothing that could hurt him, I just sent him to his room, he didn't leave it anytime soon." He responds with indifference

" Let's go now-"

She interrupted him "No, take me to him, We were talking and you interrupted us."

"I don't give a shit about that, we have a much more important issue at hand now, girl," Hades replies. Very calm, something that did not go unnoticed.

Thalia opened her mouth to protest, her eyes shining blue, but a hand on her shoulder made her stop "Thalia, no." It was Annabeth. Thalia clenched her teeth in anger and Annabeth continued "wait, listen to me, Alain can get out of here." Thalia's angry expression vanished instantly and a look of confusion came over her face.

" What ?"

Annabeth looks at Hades "He's going to set Alain free -"

"With two conditions." Complete Hades.

Thalia looked at Hades again "what conditions?" She asks with narrowed eyes.

Hades folded his hands together and leaned against his throne "First, I want my helmet."

"But we are not with him." Percy says defensively.

Hades rolls his eyes "oh I know, but you have arms and legs, wear them and find my helmet and bring it to me."

"I imagine you have a second." Thalia speaks with arms crossed and looking at him.

Hades smiled "yes, and it is perhaps the most difficult part."

"spit immediately. "Thalia grits her teeth, already impatient.

"I want the scroll in Hestia's hands. Convince her to give it to you and I will give you the instructions to free Alain from his deep sleep." Hades answers simply.

"Lady Hestia?" Asks Annabeth.

"Instructions?" Now it was Percy.

Hades rolls his eyes again "continuing ... Alain is not really dead, he is just sleeping, his body is still completely intact, as if it were made of stone, but I need the scroll in Hestia's hands before I send him away. back to your body.

After all, my son's safety is essential. "

"And what is so special about that scroll?" Percy asks, curious.

"It doesn't matter, just fix it and have the scroll in hand, to free Alain," replies Hades.

"This is very suspicious." comments Thalia.

Hades sighed and rubbed his forehead "Annoying children ..." he murmured "to communicate with me when has the scroll in hand, and just call me and I will give you instructions to Wake him up. Now, go. I have more stuff important to do. "As soon as those words came out of her mouth, a shadow enveloped them and they were swallowed by her.

Hades took a deep breath and leaned back on the throne "Ah, peace ..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alain sat on his bed. considering that the door was locked and the key in the hands of his stepmother, Persephone. And without his powers, no chance of him leaving without his father's permission.

He had a lot to think about and he didn't know exactly what to do with all these things that happened.

If Thalia leaves the hunt, will there be punishment or something? He worries that Artemis might punish Thalia or something.

"Worried?" A voice came up beside him and Alain screamed before falling on his ass on the floor beside him and looking at who had spoken.

It was the same man who had spoken in his dream, it was Morpheus. "Hello to you too, Alain."

Alain was shocked. And how did Morpheus get into the underworld without it?

"Your father already knows that I'm here, I talked to him before he came here, don't worry." He says, as if he has read your mind.

Alain stood up, still a little embarrassed that Morpheus came out of nowhere "why are you here? And please don't tell me it's another prophecy, please," he says with a grimace.

"What are you worried about?." He ignored your question, really? Alain is already getting angry, he already had many things to deal with and now Morpheus appears out of nowhere, again.

"what does it matter to you? what do you want?" he asks with narrowed eyes.

"I don't really care, but someone does and is concerned about you."

Alain raised a confused eyebrow

" Who are you talking about ?"

"She wanted to contact you before, but she couldn't. She had to wait for the right moment, she didn't want to overwhelm you or anything, not before you had a better prepared mind."

Alain scoffed and crossed his arms

"Funny, I have a much older mindset and I still get overwhelmed with ease, so let me see, tell me who that person is now, drop the bomb." He says . In fact, he was already tired, a lot was happening and he had no idea how to solve it, what else could it cause? Honestly, nothing else seems to surprise you anytime soon.

Morpheus crossed his hands and smiled "so ... the person I'm talking about is your mother".

Alain froze for a moment, a grimace on his face, confused "but she is dead, she died when I was born".

Morpheus laughed "she is very much alive, boy".

Alain uncrossed his arms "this is a lie, if it is true, it means that she abandoned me all these years, it cannot be". He had a much older mind, that does not mean that the idea that his mother, the person who was supposed to be his mother, she abandoned him as a child was not horrible. he even understands everything, but that would be horrible to see with a child.

"Your mother, she is an immortal, Alain. She is one of us."

It seemed like nothing, simple words with enormous meaning and that filled him with dread. the shock of the reality of those words spoken by Morpheus seemed to hit him with overwhelming force. This could not be true, because if it is…. So that means he ...

He took a step back "No, no ... This is a joke, right? It can't be true, I'm just half blood ... I'm not ..."

Morpheus looked at him seriously "Alain, I understand how you feel -"

"No, you do not know!" He almost roared in anger "since I got here, I just have problems, I can barely have peace! Do you think I want to have something to do with these shitty prophecies? Or you? I don't want any of that, I just want to live my life. life without a monster on the corner to fight or emotional problems to deal with it ok it confuses me, it makes me angry because no matter what i do, it seems like i just complicate things more, so don't you dare say that He understands me. "He stepped forward and pointed a finger at Morpheus, a clear expression of anger on his face" You have no right to come here and tell me that, my world is already a big mess and a sufficient catastrophe. I don't want any of that. "

"I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice anymore. To bring you back there, your friends will take the last piece that will fully release your powers and abilities, which means that you will become an immortal completely." Being immortal, living forever and not getting old ... For some people, that would be incredible.

But for Alain, at that moment, it was terrifying.

He grunted and turned his back on Morpheus, hands on his head "Oh, for God's sake, I already have a lot to think about and now this? What is this?" He grunted again and turned to Morpheus, hands on his hips and let out a frustrated sigh and looked at him. "Look, you know what? Fuck, tell me everything now, tell me who my mother is, if she is immortal and one of you, then go ... tell me," he says.

Morpheus smiled "well, the same person who has the last key to his immortality, she is-"

**N/put two and two together and you already knew exactly who Alain's mother is, it's not something you're surprised at, right? hehe well, the next chapter will not take that long to be published, and thanks for reading. sorry if there are errors.**


	14. 15 Choices Part 1

N/so,** I apologize for the gigantic delay, people. I had family problems and I didn't feel like writing, but here I am, with a chapter with more than 7000 words for you, And I'm already working on the next chapter ok. thanks for the favorites and followers. I know that it takes me a long time to update, and that I also have my obligations here at my home, but I'm working on the fanfic chapters as soon as possible, I promise to try to update faster. next chapter can come out this week or the next ok.**

**Death Fury: thanks **

**chungorion15: undoubtedly, they went through many things together, including this and the next chapters, I will show you even more about their past before Alain gets stuck in the underworld. **

**mocheXD: Hehehe, thanks: D.**

**TimebladeNEO: hey sorry I didn't answer before, I swear I thought I answered in the notes but when I checked I didn't answer, sorry. thanks for the comment and here's more to drive you a little crazy. **

**Red eyes. B God: Thanks :)**

**Ccplays1: nailed it: D**

" are you kidding me?!"

"Look at your tone! I am your father!"

"Hestia !? Dad! Hestia !? Did you sleep with her and have me !? Is this serious?" He asked, already wanting to pull his own hair out of his head.

Hades blushed red, something Alain doubted was possible with all his pallor and coldness "Look how you talk, boy!"

"I want the truth, all of it, now!" He demanded. Alain is already tired of lies, secrets or whatever. he wants answers and wants them now.

Hades clenched his jaw, hands clasped on the arms of the throne. "I…" he sighed "it's fine. I'll tell you" Hades started to speak.

He listened carefully to each word, and felt a little bad about what he heard "so ... Was it just an affair? Did you sleep a few nights together and that's it?" Alain was already seated in a chair, a table in front of him and Hades in his smallest mortal form in front of him.

Hades nodded "yes ... I fought Persephone one day because of Zeus, I was so angry and wanted nothing more than to fight him, But I didn't, so I went to the mortal realm. I found Hestia in her mortal form at the bar, she was just passing by. We talked, we drank, And she understood me too much. We ended up falling in love and one thing leads to another. But, we separated, I didn't want to continue betraying Persephone and she doesn't want to continue breaking her oath, anyway it was already broken and there was no turning back. I never went to her again, not until you were born. "He swallowed, looking away" I didn't know she was pregnant. She knew it was too risky that you stay with her, if Zeus found out that you were her son and me, and that she was taking care of the child, even though she knew the rules about not having contact with her children. You would be dead. She already broke two laws, Zeus didn't would make it cheap. the hypocrite. " Hades ground his teeth and then took a deep breath to calm himself "Anyway, she asked Hecate to cast a spell that separated Her powers and her essence from you, so you would be only half blood and not one of us. Hécate kept your power on three scrolls. One in the maze, one with me and the last with Hestia. She gave you to an old friend of hers, an Artemis hunter that she saved her life… and the hunter in debt, took care of you, you knew her as Yours aunt, Arya. "Alain's eyes widened at the knowledge of this revelation.

"Wait, was Aunt Arya a hunter for Artemis?" He was shocked by this revelation.

Hades nodded "Yes. Artemis is also your mother's friend. For that reason, she, despite disliking me or the fact that Hestia broke a sacred vow, helped Arya hide you. She allowed Arya to take care of you until that you reach a certain age to go to camp. "

"Woah… I don't know if I'm surprised that Aunt Arya is a hunter or that Artemis helps to cover me up." He says with wide eyes.

Hades scratched his chin "well, the rest you know. And now, soon your friends will bring the last scroll and in short, you will have all your powers."

Alain sighed, as much as being empowered was legal, it would also imply the consequences that would come with him "You shared my powers and immortality to protect me, and now you're going to give me back? What if Zeus finds out? Am I not going to be in trouble?"

"Yes, you will be, but Zeus will have no choice but to accept. Now, at this present age, you will not only be able to defend yourself, but you will also be immortal, your powers will be almost limitless. You are more powerful than Alain thinks. And with us with me, your mother and a few other Olympians on your behalf. Zeus won't even come close to you. You already have the favor of some of the gods. Artemis, Hecate and Morpheus, including me and your mother. If Zeus tries hurt you for being who you are, he will have a revolt in his hands. And let's not forget that Apollo, Aphrodite and Hera can probably also be on our side. "

Alain already had so much to think about and more? It is to make anyone with their hair standing up under stress "I don't want a revolt, I just want to live in peace. Without all this confusion. I don't want this." He almost begs, he was so tired of it all. Now he understands the prophecy and what it all meant.

Hades seemed to soften his gaze "I know boy, But your mother and I will do everything to protect you. You are our son, our responsibility. We will not allow Zeus to hurt you. And if that means you have to become immortal and have all your powers at your disposal, so be it. At least that way, if Zeus or anyone tries to hurt you and we're not around, you can defend yourself. "Hades leaned forward a little" think with me, don't more you will get tired when using the journey in the shadows, you will be strong and your powers would be at their maximum, you can go wherever you want. monsters feared you, you will no longer need to stay in the camp half blood or carry out missions that could risk your life. you will no longer have to worry about anyone. You can live here or in another excellent place in the mortal world, You will be free. "

Alain thought about those words. Maybe this is his exit all the time, Being immortal and with all the powers, whatever they were, he can live away from everything that causes him a headache or worries him. If all his power comes back and he can finally get out of there, he wants more than anything to live away from all this Olympian drama. he could finally get away from the Canon confusion of that universe. it will no longer cause any turbulence in the timeline. But, a part of him seems to disagree.

The part of him that cares about Thalia and the others seems to rebel, saying that he was being selfish and that he should think about others and how they will feel if he walks away. What's more, Thalia was in love with him, didn't she deserve an answer at least? Would he be willing to abandon Thalia? Just when was she so willing to break the hunter's oath for him? After everything he did, after everything they lived, would he abandon them like that? Your friends ?

Alain groaned in anger and frustration and he drop his head on the table in front of him. He couldn't do it, he felt terrible just thinking about leaving them. Right when your friends are risking their lives to help he.

" What's the problem ?" Hades asks.

Alain muttered "my friends."

"Leave it, They will forget you over the years, you don't need to say anything to them, just wait for you to return to your body, get up and use the shadows to leave the camp, without answers, without words, just leave and come back for me .. "

Alain looked up and frowned "I can't do this to them, it would be very selfish. They are doing what you asked to help me and to get me back to them, How do you think they would feel if I left there? without any explanation? "

"I don't care, and neither should you. You will be superior to them, you will not be able to simply meddle in their missions or in their lives at any time. You will have almost unlimited power, which can draw the attention of many monsters and even Zeus. If he finds out, he'll want to kill you and he'll probably be very angry with Hestia and me. She broke a sacred oath, I broke it, Morpheus And Artemis helped cover you up. "

Alain frowned. He understands what that would imply. There would be a big fight and discussion on Olympus because of him. He was the result of breaking the oaths of two Olympian gods, And he, if before he was already considered a threat, now he is a danger in person, a risk that Zeus will undoubtedly not like "ok ah… I have questions, eh First, you said that the monsters

Would they fear me? "

Hades nodded "They smelled you thousands of times away, they may end up walking away because they will be afraid of you, But not everyone will be like that, some may think that you are just a demigod and they will hunt you down. And these, will be the worst of worst monsters, the strongest. This can put your friends 'lives in danger if you decide to stay close to them. Although the camp will prevent entry, it's still very dangerous.

Not to mention Dionysus, who can undoubtedly report you to Zeus if he finds out how strong you will be, he will feel something different about you and that will already make you suspicious. You can't stay there. Your friends will undoubtedly want to protect you if Zeus or some other god decides to kill you, and that could cause rebellion and death. It will put your friends' lives at risk, their presence there will only complicate everything. "

"And what do you suggest? ."

"I suggest you do what I told you, get out of there, don't say anything as it could risk your life and theirs."

"They would never tell -"

"It doesn't matter. Your place is no longer there, you are no longer a demigod, Dionysus will sooner or later find out and you will be hunted. Your safest place is with me, Or far from camp. I have properties in the mortal world around me. which you can use to stay there and no longer get into this mess that is our world, it will be for a short time this vacation, but it will be a peace of mind for you for at least a few months. While your mother and I make the preparations. "

"You said that I would be immortal and have almost unlimited powers, wouldn't that be enough to protect me and my friends?"

"maybe yes, maybe not, you won't even know how to use the power at first, it will be a lot of power and you can cause great disasters if you don't control yourself. One slip and you can destroy and kill in large quantities. You need to train, you need to be ready to fight. "

Alain nodded, a little reluctantly. This is getting even more complicated. "What exactly preparations are you talking about?"

"We are bringing together allies, powerful gods and other minors who can help us protect you from Zeus and his stupid hypocrisy."

"Whoa wait a minute, I don't want to be the cause of a war. Don't get into it. You said I wouldn't be in the middle of this mess."

"For a while. One way or the other, Zeus will find out. And that, it can bring a war."

"There has to be a way to resolve this peacefully." Alain says. "Maybe, we could talk to Him and the others?"

Hades scoffed "We have to gather all the help we can, plan and then go to Olympus, we will force Zeus to leave you alone and that there is no punishment to Me or your mother, or anyone who helped us. Or then he will have war. "Hades even seemed happy with that possibility. Unlike Alain.

Alain narrowed his eyes "You want this, don't you? I'm just an object for you to take your cloths, take revenge on Zeus and have control of Olympus."

Hades was offended by this, the indignant expression on his face "You are my son, I care about you more than anything, whether you want to believe it or not." He stood up and looked seriously at Alain "Now that I have answered everything I wanted, go back to your room and wait, when you return to the mortal world, you will have to choose which path to take. To jeopardize your friends or to follow our plan."

"They will hate me if I leave them." Alain says.

"It's the best thing to do, if they hate you, they won't want to protect you or look for you. They'll be safe, away from all this confusion. You want to keep them safe, don't you?"

"Of course yes!"

"So here's your answer, when you get back, you need to make them believe that you were never who they thought you were, you need to make them believe that you never cared about them. They hated you, but that way they will be away from it all, Away from the danger that you can put them. It will be painful, I know, but you will recover, and your friends will recover, with time. " Hades says and then turns to leave. "Make your choice, Son." And go up the stairs to his throne, his shape increasing in size at the same time.

Alain can only sit there, his eyes down and his throat tight with his father's words. He stood up and turned to the door next to the hallway of his room.

He soon entered his room, slamming the door shut and sat on the bed. Hands going to your head and your elbows to your thighs. He closed his eyes.

He had so much to think about, so much to absorb. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep, forget about the problems and everything that was going on. Why did he have to exist in this universe? He was already so tired.

He had so much to think about, so much to absorb. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep, forget about the problems and everything that was going on. Why did he have to exist in this universe? He was already so tired.

He hated it all. He didn't want any of that. At that moment, He wished he could go back in time, He wished he could not have been involved in Thalia's life, He wished he could have run away before everything got complicated. He wished he hadn't cared…. But it was too late.

He knew that deep down, he would do anything to protect his friends.

He still remembers his suicide search for Thalia when they didn't even know Luke and Annabeth. What he was willing to risk to save Thalia. The dangers he faced and the limits he broke.

(5 years earlier, Alain and Thalia aged 12, three months before leaving for the mission)

"How is it possible that you lost on the climbing wall to Clarisse lá rue?" Alain asks as he sits next to Thalia on the stairs in front of Zeus' chalet.

Thalia snorted "she was lucky." She says and crosses her arms under her knees.

Alain frowned, concern surging inside him. "May I know how lucky that was?" Thalia seemed lost in thought, Alain gave her shoulder a light tap.

"Hey, what's up?" She looked at him. She seemed to realize that he was worried and then looked away, black strands of his hair falling forward on his forehead.

"It was nothing, she was just being Clarisse." She answers.

Alain raises an eyebrow, still with a concerned expression on his face "Do you want to talk about this?"

Thalia shook her head "no ... I just ... nothing, never mind." She sighed and let her head rest on Alain's shoulder.

Alain realized that Thalia was acting strange, was quiet and less stubborn than she usually is. This is undoubtedly a cause for concern, at least for him.

She didn't seem to want to talk about it, Alain understood that. Insisting too much at times may not be a good idea, so he will let her have her own time to think.

He then put his arm over her shoulder and teleported them up, onto the roof of the cottage.

They reached the floor of the straight roof. Thalia shivered slightly and pulled away from his shoulder and hugged her own arms "You are an idiot." She says and looks ahead, where the sun was setting.

Alain smiles and shrugs "Your stupid best friend." He then looks towards the sun in the distance "I'm here and I can hear you, you know, right? "

Thalia sighed. Alain thought she was going to say she didn't want to talk about what's on her mind again, but she was surprised "it wasn't exactly what she said, I was just thinking about what happened before ... when Arya and Jason disappeared ... I have thought about it a lot lately, Where can they be, there is, if they are still alive… "she looked down at her feet.

Alain softened his gaze. He hopes that Jason is safe in the Roman camp.

Things could have changed with his interference in this universe.

"They are alive, I'm sure they are ok, don't worry."

Thalia scoffed and looked at him "How can you be sure Alain? We don't even know if they're alive."

"We have to hope for this, Thalia."

"Your optimism is moving." She was being sarcastic.

Alain sighed "one day we will see they again, but in the meantime, we have to stay here."

"But why do we have to wait? Why don't we get out of here and look for them? If you think they're alive, why don't we look for them?" She says and looks at him with a critical eye.

Alain froze with that. They couldn't do that, even though Alain even wanted to look for them. go to Jupiter camp ...

"We already talked about it. It is very dangerous, the camp is the safest place for us, we cannot leave here," he says and then continues "and we have no clue as to their whereabouts." He finished.

Thalia does not seem convinced, if anything seems even more to want to search. She then turns to him and smiles excitedly.

"so we find a way, let's find a way to find them, let's talk to chiron and-" he hated having to spoil her animation.

"Thalia, we can't," he insisted.

Thalia frowns "why not?"

"We are children, children of the big three even more, Chiron would not allow us to leave here like this. It is too dangerous for people like us out there." It didn't seem enough to convince her.

"So what? Are we going to wait here until one day they miraculously appear at the border? What if they are injured right now ?! What if they are already dead and we have no idea ?! Or being tortured by someone?! We have- "

"no! Enough of this!" He exclaimed, now irritated, This seemed to surprise Thalia, who fell silent when she saw and heard how angry Alain seemed to be "We are not leaving here on a search that may well be suicidal! Looking for people we don't even know are still there This is suicide! We have no clue about anything Thalia! "He says and gets up with his lips pressed, holding on to not let his powers, which were already manifesting and making the air cold and dark around them, were still more out of control. He saw Thalia's almost frightened expression and growled in anger at himself and turned his back on her. Taking a deep breath to calm down and closed her eyes for a moment "do you really think I didn't try to find out about them? ... That I just gave up? I ... Thalia, I had already spoken to Chiron before, I already tried to find out where they could being, what I found was nothing ... Just words and suffering ... ". And it was true, Alain spent a few sleepless nights trying to figure out a way to locate Aunt Arya and Jason. He theorizes that Jason could be at the Jupiter camp but that's not for sure, that could have changed and Jason could be dead just like Aunt Arya…

That he had already found.

It was a shock to him when he found out what happened to his aunt ...

(Flashback: two years ago, Alain aged 9, right after finishing his mission and getting the cure for the poison that was in Thalia)

" Where is she?" He asked, standing in front of his father, Hades. Sitting on his throne with an expression of indifference to him.

"I already said, I don't know everything that happens up there," Hades replied, now holding the scroll in his hand.

Alain scoffed "Tell me another, You are the lord of the Underworld, you have to know something about what happened. Where is Jason and Aunt Arya?"

Hades sighed "Alain, you're too young to know these things, so the best thing now is-"

"You don't have to wait, I want and need to know now, she is my aunt and Jason is Thalia's brother, we are basically like family, So either you tell me now what happened or I will find out for myself up there . " He threatened and crossed his arms. And I hope he even works. Hades cared about his children, right?

Hades sighed "right, the truth is, I don't know where Jason is, I don't care about my stupid brother's kids, But as for your aunt Arya ... I tried to find her, and I did it, but something happened when I went to see she was already dead. " He said like it was nothing.

Alain felt his heart sink "What? No ..." Her arms fell limp beside her and her eyes shone with unshed tears "How ?, She doesn't-"

"She and Jason were taken by Hera, who somehow managed to teleport them away from the car accident, but Hera didn't want her aunt, just the boy, and her aunt didn't want to hand him over ... so Hera killed her ... and she came stop here. " Hades softened his eyes, as if he were sad, but not for Arya, but for Alain "I'm sorry boy." He says last.

Alain couldn't take it anymore and dropped to his knees on the dark floor, his head down, a sob tearing his throat, just as his heart shattered and tears began to fall. "No… please don't…" He let himself lean against the floor with his elbows and arms on the floor and he on all fours, The tears wetting the floor. Memories of the person who took care of him for years going through his mind and how he failed to save it.

He soon felt hands pull him up slightly through his elbows, he was still on his knees and cold arms surrounding him. He let himself be buried in his father's chest, his shaking hands holding on to in Hades, a horrible feeling of sadness flooding him.

(End of Flashback.)

"Jason was taken and Aunt Arya is dead." He finally says and takes a deep breath "Thalia, I wasn't strong enough to stop this, and Jason… I didn't want to have to tell you because I know you will try-"

"Want revenge?" She spoke behind him and laughed humorlessly. Alain turned to her, who was now on her feet, her eyes shining with tears "It was her, wasn't it? It was my stepmother who did this, she took Jason and killed Arya." She says with a clenched jaw, "and you didn't tell me anything ... how can you keep this from me?" She was hurt, that was obvious.

Alain should have kept his mouth shut, he knows that, but now the damage was done "I didn't want you to do something stupid-"

Those weren't the best words for him to tell you "Stupid how?! Going after my brother is stupid for you?! Of course, so you won't be alone, will you?" It hit him. In fact, Alain did not want to be alone, although he had Clarisse and Lee Fletcher as friends, it was not the same as with Thalia. He cared too much for Thalia, They basically grew up together and became best friends, He can't see himself in the camp half blood without her. he did not want her to be hurt at all. And looking for Jason was too risky. He knows he was wrong, he had no right to hide it from her but he did, and now he will have to reap the consequences. "You want to know something? I don't want to look you in the face, ever again." She almost growls when she says those words. It made his heart stop. It looked like someone had punched him so hard he broke his jaw.

"What-" he stammered. "Thalia wait, please listen to me-" he tried to approach her, take her hand but she did something he never imagined would happen, she hit him with one of his rays. He was thrown off the roof, falling, but before he was able to teleport through the shadows at the last moment and fell on the roof of Zeus' cottage again.

He breathed heavily, his heart racing and he looked a little shakily at Thalia "Thalia ..." he was in shock.

Thalia still had some rays dancing around her but the realization of what she almost did hit her and she opened her mouth in horror "I didn't want to ... I didn't ..." She swallowed and looked at her hands "I -" she seemed sniff.

Alain stood up quickly, still a little shaky from being thrown off the roof.

"It's okay…. Lia, hey." He approached cautiously, Thalia's hands were shaking and he wrapped them with his, she looked up at him shining. He smiles calmly "Okay ok, you didn't hurt me ..." he knows how she feels, she is afraid of herself and that was obvious. It wasn't her fault "it's not your fault." He says calmly, still holding his hands in theirs. Thalia sobs and tears fall.

"Alain, I'm sorry… I didn't want to…" she says in a shaky voice. Alain took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

"Alright just ... just calm down ok ..." he then teleported them into Zeus's chalet and Thalia moved away from him, hugging her arms and curling away from him "Thalia it's okay, you didn't hurt me. " He tried again, to get closer.

She still had tears falling from her eyes

"Stay away, please ... I don't…" she turned her back on him and sat on the floor, her arms pulling her knees to her chest.

Alain looked at her back and sat down a little idiot, He did it. Him to feel worried, angry and now afraid of herself. What a beautiful friend he was.

"Please don't do this ... Don't move me away ..." he then approached her, sitting on the floor a little closer to her but she moved further away from the wall and her back to him

"Look, what happened ... I wanted to tell you at the right time ... Thalia, please talk to me ..." He tried again but she flinched and he stopped.

A sob came from her "leave me alone…."

His expression softened "Thalia…"

"Get out! Leave me alone!" She screams, her voice torn.

Alain stopped and sighed, he got up and stood looking at her in the corner "ok…" he didn't want to leave her alone, it didn't seem right, but he knows that she needs space to absorb and understand everything "I just want you to know that I never wanted to hurt you, I never wanted… I never wanted to upset you… please just… just come and talk to me… if not tomorrow, then but please, talk to me. "He asked. He felt his heart break a little because she didn't answer me and just shrunk even more.

He sighed and teleported to Hades' cottage. He approached the bed and sat on it, hands going to his head and holding it.

He closed his eyes "what have I done ..."

The next day he didn't even have a glimpse of Thalia. The pavilion seemed empty without her sitting there with him. He was unable to eat even half of his food, guilt and fear eating away at him. He spent most of the day inside the cottage. Until there was a match at his door and he opened it, his heart beating fast and hoping it was Thalia, his expression dropped when he saw that it was just Lee.

He looked panicked "Alain !, Thalia is gone!"

For a moment, his heart stopped.

" What?…"

He teleported to the big house immediately "where did she go ?!"

Chiron tried to calm him down, Mr. D was irritated by his arrival. He didn't care, Thalia was gone without a trace and he was almost trying to get a heart attack of concern. It was all his fault. He shouldn't have told you anything, he should have kept his mouth shut. This would never have happened if he had not been a sentimental fool and told her the truth.

Chiron said that he had no idea where she might be, but that Alain should not leave either because it could cost two lives. He tried to reassure him that he would send some satyr to find and bring her home.

But Alain did not want to wait. For he knew that only he could bring Zeus's daughter home.

So he did the most sensible thing in the situation, he kidnapped Grover and teleported them to Hundreds of kilometers away from the half blood camp, already with the backpack on the coast and all ready to pick up Thalia.

Grover almost fainted when being teleported by him, a son of Hades. But he didn't care "listen here, you will help me find Thalia. Do you understand? If you try to escape, you will have a snack for Cerberus, are we clear?" He felt a little pity and regret for Grover when the poor man was shaking with fear of him and nodded with some goat screams with clear fear. He sighed and let go of the collar of Grover's shirt, he almost fell when he tripped back and Alain softened his eyes "look, I'm sorry if I'm scaring you ok, but I care a lot about her and I can't lose her, I don't want to lose. So can you please help me find my friend? I promise I won't hurt you. " He says with total sincerity. Grover seemed surprised by his words.

"Oh right…" he nodded, still a little scared.

"Unless you decide to flee back to camp, then seriously, I'll hit you with the sword handle on the head and if I resist throwing you to Cerberus, Do you understand me?" He says now with narrowed eyes. It was a bluff but ok. He was looking a little bipolar with these changes in attitude but in reality he didn't want to be too stupid with Grover unless necessary, the poor guy seemed to want to piss in fear right there.

Grover swallowed and nodded.

What was Thalia Grace doing with Alain anyway? He's never been more impulsive like that. He hates it. Did she have to be that stubborn? Alain already has a basic idea of what to do, obviously she will probably want to go after Hera and that will be bad.

She wouldn't be foolish to go directly to Olympus and challenge Hera in front of everyone else, right? But this Thalia is a child ... intelligent, but a child of 12 years. He doesn't know what Thalia's idea is but it will cause serious problems, so he can't allow it.

He was really being a hypocrite. Whereas he himself said it was suicide to leave camp in a crazy search. But he doesn't care, what matters is finding Thalia AND bringing her back to camp.

It's been a day, Alain set up a tent at night and told Grover to go to sleep first, After eating, of course. Alain got food at a McDonald's near the road and the two ate and bought food for the trip, Hades being Alain's father, helped a lot in the matter of money.

Grover already seemed to be getting used to him and didn't try to run away when the opportunity came, but Alain thinks it's more out of fear than he could do to him.

Or perhaps his honor as a satyr prevented him from letting him go on that journey alone.

Grover was able to smell Thalia and follow the tracks with his scent thanks to an old Thalia shirt that Alain gave him. Thalia used to sleep in Hades' cottage when she had nightmares. She sometimes left clothes there.

They didn't use a car because Grover could end up losing her smell and trail, so it would be a long walk.

They were close to New York, from what Grover said. They had to stop for a few hours to rest. In some of those moments, two empanadas and a chimera tried to kill them. Grover was not much help in that, Alain had to take care of the monsters many times that happened. And it was wearing him out a lot. he got hurt a few times and it delayed their journey even more. Grover was pissed off saying that they shouldn't have left alone, that they should have brought a third person to help them, preferably someone from Apollo's cottage.

They only had little ragweed now and Alain took a nice cut across his shoulder. A chimera dug his claws into his shoulder.

Grover panicked at this "You need Ambrose! Or a doctor!" He said. Alain knew that Grover was right, it was stupid of him to leave like that, Just the two of them was too risky. But he denied it, said he would need to save because they would not know the worst that could await them the rest of the way. Alain just cleaned the wound with alcohol and tied a cloth around it, under the black shirt. They had encounters with more monsters along the way, more than 7 times until they arrived in New York. It worried him, not with himself, but with Thalia, who had gone out alone.

How could she be such a fool? What did she have in mind? Alain went from worried to angry. He was doing everything possible to keep Thalia safe and comfortable in the camp, so is she going and leaving like that? Without even leaving a letter saying something? He was so angry. Regardless of her being 12 years old, Thalia was strong and smart enough to know that it was stupid and that he would be hurt and angry at her for doing this crazy thing.

They were already close to Manhattan now, they had passed through New York and Empire State and Thalia's scent was not centered toward the door to Olympus. Grover said she went straight. This made Alain both confused and relieved. Relieved that Thalia was aware of not doing anything stupid on Olympus and confused that she hadn't gone directly there. She knows Olympus is there, so why did she go to Manhattan?

They ended up being kidnapped by a group of three Cyclops, one of them made Alain pass out, but when he woke up on the shoulder of one of the Cyclops.

Alain was extremely angry and killed the three Cyclopes without thinking twice and just using the shadows.

He teleported off the cyclops shoulder and freed himself from the bonds with just a touch of the ring on his finger, he still cut off his arm because of it, but it didn't matter anymore, no matter the blood running down his arm or the pain of falling to the ground, he only saw red when looking at the cyclops and then at poor Grover on the back of another cyclops. Standing and with clear fury, He roared with rage so high that the earth came to tremble, the shadows were so immense that they reached more than six meters in height around him and the Cyclops. He saw the fear in the eyes of the monsters but it didn't matter anymore, with just a lift of the sword, the shadows became solid and sharp and like giant black spears cut the Cyclopes to pieces.

Grover was shaking after that, and was definitely very scared of him, Grover was silent for the rest of the trip and avoided looking at him at all times. Not that Alain cared. The only thing on his mind was to find Thalia and go back to camp.

It was only on the third day, at 3 pm walking following the scent of Thalia, that Grover stopped abruptly in a moment and looked around in the forest they were in, Alain stopped beside him and raised an eyebrow.

"monster?" he asks in a low voice, already tightening his ring and making his sword appear in his right hand.

Grover shook his head "no ... it's a different smell ... half blood." He says and then follows another trail to their left but Alain crosses ahead.

"Woah wait a minute, where do you think you're going? Is Thalia's trail around here by any chance?" He asks and looks behind him and back at Grover.

Grover frowned "No but-"

"So let's not go there, your mission now is to find Thalia, We need to stop her." Alain says. He may be being a bit of an idiot talking like that, considering that a lonely demigod could be at potential risk, but he is very concerned with what Thalia can do or how she is doing. They went all this way and he mainly killed several monsters and wounded himself several times just to find Thalia. Alain did his best to keep Grover safe, spent hours awake, just so that Grover could guide him to Thalia (although Grover offered to keep watch while he slept (this before the stupid Cyclops encounter) He couldn't sleep properly , almost always waking up because of a nightmare or afraid that something bad would happen while he was sleeping. They couldn't be distracted by anything.

He already had deep dark circles, pale as paper and tired, and they only spent three days walking (however they needed to stop to rest and several times monsters found them, Alain was even more irritated)

Grover seemed afraid to say no to him, but he did it anyway "A half blood like you might be needing help now, Doesn't it matter?" He dared to ask, looking away at his feet, Alain could literally feel the nervousness and a little fear of him.

Alain was already so tired of this whole trip, He was irritated, hurt and worried constantly, He didn't want to be responsible for anyone else's safety, It was enough for Grover and Thalia to worry. whoever this lonely demigod was, that was not his responsibility. Maybe that was his selfish side talking, but wasn't it fair that he was being a little selfish now? He was doing it all because he cared about Thalia. All he was going through was to help people, protect Grover, find Thalia, kill monsters and all of that. He wasn't doing it because of Canon, he was doing it because he cared. He got attached to Thalia, He cared about her more than himself, he cared about people more than himself. Was that your fault? Your mistake? Being so selfless? Alain was exhausted.

But he had to endure, he needed to be strong, he couldn't give up. "I will not help. Do you want to judge this demigod? Do it yourself, I will just watch." He said emptyly, eyes cold and steady despite one side of him rebelling and wanting to help, He ignored him.

Grover looked surprised in spite of that "so can we take the demigod with us?" He asked as he looked at Alain.

He sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, let's get this over with, but ... if the demigod is too far away, we'll stop and go on our way. Remember that I need his nose, not his legs. So don't be persistent if he's too far away, are we clear?" He says.

Grover nodded and swallowed "yes, don't worry, the smell is very close" he says and then walks past him "this way, not far." Alain let out a sigh again, he was already regretting it.

They walked for a few minutes before they saw some blood on the ground, a trail followed to a small cave near a tree. Grover led the way and seemed to freeze when he saw inside. Alain behind him looked at Grover's back, confused. Perhaps the demigod was dead? "Alain, come here! It's a girl." Alain frowned and passed Grover until he could see right into the small cave.

He opened his eyes wide when he saw a little girl there, she was huddled with her back to the cave wall, holding a knife in both hands and pointed at them, shaking and panting, She had a little pale skin and black hair that fell in your shoulder, scared blue eyes. He wore a dirty white shirt and a dark green jacket, mini jeans and white sneakers, and his face was a little dirt on his cheek and forehead. She didn't seem to be more than 8 years old. She had a bad cut on her little leg and was already purple all around. Alain felt his heart stop for a moment. "Don't come any closer!" She screamed, but her voice was shaky, she was afraid.

Alain would definitely not be able to hear his selfish side now. he groaned and slapped his hand on his forehead, he hates himself.

It took a while for Grover to get the little girl to trust them. Alain became impatient but understood that they needed time. The little girl gave in and allowed Grover to clean and bandage his leg, while Alain set up a tent inside the cave and built a fire in front of the tent, which was quite spacious, Alain bought a big one.

He was baking some apples when Grover and the little girl, a little limp and holding Grover's hand, walked over to him and sat down beside him. Already with a cleaner face and leg with a white cloth tied. The little girl sat next to Alain, standing between him and Grover. She looked at the marshmallows as if they were seeing the most wonderful thing she had ever seen and licked her lips.

Alain looked at her for a moment before sighing and grabbing her backpack next to her and putting it in front of the little girl. She looked at him looking confused by the gesture and even shy. Alain held on to roll his eyes and then unzipped his backpack and took out a package of McDonald's. There were two hamburgers, fries and a large glass of soda, all inside the package. It wasn't the healthiest food at the moment, but she was hungry, and she needed to at least keep her strength up until they found another restaurant and bought her something more. She was already too thin for her own good. "it's food, open and eat, slowly so you don't end up vomiting or something, ok?" He says with a small touch of concern on his face. Without realizing Grover's eyes on him all the time.

The little girl seemed excited by the idea of food and quickly opened the package, seeing what was inside, her eyes lit up in such a cute way that Alain had to restrain himself from laughing or smiling at the sight.

But she stopped and then looked at him "but what about you?" Alain's eyes widened a little at this, was she clearly hungry and still asked them that? Alain softened his eyes and smiled at the little girl "don't worry about us, we already ate today and soon we'll have more for the three of us ok," he says and looks briefly at Grover to see the satyr also a little surprised but smiling too.

The little girl seemed to accept that answer well and started eating the food right away, a little too quickly. "Easy." He advises Alain and she to stop for a moment and nod before going back to eating more calmly. He then gave her some marshmallows when she finished baking, She stopped eating the potatoes to get one of them that Alain gave her, and said thanks for that before eating the marshmallows.

There were a lot of marshmallows, so they shared each other while the little girl ate a hamburger.

She takes another marshmallows from Alain's hand. She basically devoured almost everything from the McDonald's package but left the second sandwich in half, saying she was already full. Alain saves it for later, and then asks the question he wanted to ask from the beginning.

"so, what's your name?" He asks looking at her.

The little girl yawns beside him and looks at him a little sleepily when she says, "I'm Silena Beuaregard." She rubs her eyes a little.

Alain's heart seemed to stop for a moment.

It was just what was missing.

**N/this took a lot of work to do, I imagine that some part was confused there, any questions or something feel free to speak. sorry if there are errors and thanks for reading and reviewing :) until the next chapter.**

**revelations given and decisions made, what decision did Alain make? you'll only know the next one, but don't worry, I won't be long, maybe tomorrow I'll post the next one**


	15. Chapter 15 Choices part 2

**N/so ... it took me a while, but here is the new chapter. this chapter should have been shorter, but I decided to extend it a little more.**

**Timeblade-NEO: without a doubt he is a pistol with everything that is happening hehe Poor Alain.**

Chungorion15**: they have a lot of development in this story.**

Death** Fury: thanks :)**

**Red eyes b .God. : thanks :)**

**Aldon Blackreyne: I will improve the development in this fic and also in the other original ok, it could be that as there is a lot of romantic development with Thalia and Alain in this fic, I develop another friendship between him and Silena too. since he clearly has some emotional problems to deal with**.

**Thank You LDN-vidabela for help in the Chapter :D**

* * *

"we should go back."

I was silent and continued to pack things from my backpack.

"Dude, she's only 8 years old! We have to -" I stood up quickly and pointed a finger at Grover's face, an angry expression on my face.

"We won't be going back, not now." I say through clenched teeth. I know, am I being selfish? Risking the lives of two people on a search that may well be suicidal? Yes . I feel guilty ? Yes .

Will I be back? Do not .

Grover swallowed and took a step back "ok, calm man, ok" only now did I notice the shadows around me and make them disappear quickly, turned my back on Grover and knelt down to finish organizing the backpack.

"Where are we going?" I froze for a moment when I heard Silena's voice, she sounded so innocent, and was alone before we met. how did it come to be? I don't know, and I don't know if it's a good idea to ask.

Grover was the one who replied "we should go back to a safe place for you, but-"

I interrupted him "we have a mission, a friend of mine recently disappeared, she was upset and I am afraid she will get hurt around alone. Let's find her, okay?" I say and get up, my backpack already on my back, and I look at little Silena, who reached just a few inches above my elbow and looked at me with big blue eyes, a little ahead with Grover by her side.

She frowned "Why is she alone?" It was an innocent question, That made my heart stop a little.

By my fault.

That was the answer, I failed her. I told you something I shouldn't have, and now she is taking a risk alone looking for someone who cares. I can't judge her because she cares, but I really wish she hadn't gone alone. "She's alone because she thought she couldn't count on me, it's my fault," I say ruefully. I failed, maybe I should have counted ten the beginning of what happened. But what would that change? She would probably go on looking for a way to find Jason. I soften my eyes and look at my feet "I'm sorry that I have to bring you on this quest too Silena, I wish I could come back and leave you safe, but I need help, I can't find her alone." I heard footsteps and felt a hand hold mine, I looked up a little and saw little Silena in front of me, a soft look and a slight smile on her face.

"It's okay, I don't mind traveling, at least I'm not alone anymore," she says. How long did she have to be alone? She was just a child. I sigh and kneel in front of her, still holding her hand.

I look into your eyes "You will never be alone again, no matter what, okay? We will protect you And whatever you need, you can count on me ok? Anything," I say. Being half blood at such a young age is not easy. The poor thing must have been through so many things. I don't know how she got to be alone like that, without her father or some help from Aphrodite, or why she was alone in the forest. But I'm not going to let anything, absolutely nothing, hurt you.

Perhaps Aphrodite has arranged for us to find Silena. It is not possible that she would leave a little girl of only 8 years old and even more so that her daughter would be able to get by herself. She should have known that I would not abandon the child in the middle of the forest.

Silena's eyes seemed to shine "Pinky promise?" She asked with a light pout.

I frowned at the question. pinky?

" I promise." I just say.

"You have to swear on your pinky." She says .

I blew out a breath and held up a little finger. She did the same smiling broadly "I promise in pinky." I say.

I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes when I heard the sound of Grover choking right behind Silena.

Third person POV.

Alain almost jumped when he felt warm skin hold his cold hand. He looked down and saw Silena walking beside him and smiling innocently ahead. He looked at Grover in front of them who looked back at the same moment and saw their hands clasped, Alain frowned when Grover just smiled and continued walking.

Alain was not much of physical contact. A hug and handshake until it goes, But hold his hand? He felt uncomfortable, but, incredibly, holding the little girl's hand in his, he didn't care. Perhaps because he felt much more comfortable with a child aged eight to ten than with other people.

" Do you like her ?" The girl's question caught him off guard.

" what ?" He looked at the little girl.

"Your friend, Thalia. Do you like her?" The question itself made him blush and he saw Grover look back, to which he glanced and Grover raised his hands in surrender and continued walking.

Alain turned to look at Silena and softened his eyes a little "what do you mean I like her? We're just friends." He says and looks ahead.

Silena gives his hand a light squeeze and laughs

"I know, I asked if you like her as your friend, I didn't say you was in love." Alain's face went even redder with embarrassment and He heard Grover choke on a laugh before covering his mouth with his hand and continuing in front.

Alain swallowed "oh ..." he was kind of speechless now.

Silena was still smiling beside him as they walked.

"Okay, you can talk to me. I won't tell anyone, And Grover too No, you can talk about how you feel." He felt her gaze on him and tried to ignore it.

"There's nothing to talk about, I'm just trying to help a friend," he says. Then Grover's voice comes up.

"You defied Chiron's orders, kidnapped me, faced monsters almost alone, you are badly hurt and are still willing to cross half the country just to find her" Grover stopped a little ahead and looked at him with crossed arms, an eyebrow "And are you just trying to help a friend? Do you consider her just a friend?" Grover had a slight smile on his face now.

Alain swallowed and still with a red face he replied "I would do this for any friend, now shut up and keep walking, satyr." He tried to look cold but he was trapped, and Grover and Silena knew it well.

Grover continued to smile but did as he was told, "following your orders, Mr. Alain." Alain rolled his eyes and Silena laughed once more before all three continued on their way.

( Present time )

He knew the answer all the time and wanted to admit it. He was afraid, afraid of his feelings and afraid of being rejected.

He knows his father's plans. He knows about your mother now, Hestia. He knows that his father wants a rebellion to have power, and he is using him as a reason for that. It doesn't matter if he says you care about him. Alain is not going to trust him.

He was so close to his mother and he had no idea. All those times he saw her at camp and she never showed him anything, not even a hello. It was just a look and then she would be gone.

And now what will he do?

He knows the dangers of being with his friends, he knows the dangers that can put them. He knows the damage it can do.

But he cannot abandon them and will not.

And he won't need it, if they don't get the scroll.

He got up from his bed and got out through the doors, not caring about the guards or whatever was around him, he walked down the hall until he stopped at a door and took a black key from his jeans pocket and went into a bedroom. A beautiful room with gray stone walls, black leather sofas and a fireplace in front.

Alain sighs, he never really had a reason to go there, he didn't know that Hestia was his mother before and He never had a real interest in talking to her. But, one day, he had already managed to sneak in and enter the room without anyone noticing and that's when he saw the fireplace, he didn't even care much about it at first, nor did it cross his mind to talk to Hestia. But, now that you know who Hestia is, now that you know that you can really return to your body through her help. He needs to do something.

He looked at the fireplace in his room and took a deep breath. he never tried to talk to her like that, but now that he knew and knows that his father will not stop his friends. He needs to appeal to his mother. He doesn't know if it will work, he doesn't know if she will be able to hear him or if she will come, but he needs to try "Hestia, it's me, Alain, your son ... Please come here, I need your help."

The flames in the fireplace grew.

And then, the flames opened and Hestia passed between them, wearing a brown cloak, her light brown hair and shining green eyes. She was as beautiful as her version in the camp he sometimes talked to.

She looked at him and her look seemed to change.

"Alain." She looked nervous, Alain realized

"so, you already know the truth."

He didn't really expect his call to be answered so quickly, but she heard it, it matters.

Alain crossed his arms, not looking angry, but also not looking happy, his expression was serious "I didn't call you here to discuss the truth or whatever, I need your help."

Hestia frowned and removed the hood under her head "You could call me a mother, if you like."

He called her mother first "I am not obliged to this." Was his reply, harsh and serious. Alain did not look friendly.

She looked sad about it but nodded

"I understand, this is all still very new to you."

Alain looked away and crossed his arms

"If you only knew…" He looked at her

"But this is not what we came to treat here, I need you to find a way for me to return to my body, without it turning me into an immortal." He says .

Hestia looked confused by this.

"I thought you would like to become immortal, have you changed your mind?"

Now it was Alain's turn Getting confused

"I never wanted that but it is necessary. The scrolls do not contain my other powers? Hades said that you had the last one and that it is necessary to bring me back."

"I do and yes, Your powers are contained in them but ... if you don't want to be immortal, Why would you use the scroll to bring you back?"

"Ah why is it the only way to get me back?" He raises an eyebrow.

Hestia frowns "Only way? Alain, this is not the only way to bring you back."

Alain's eyes widened and he uncrossed his arms, a hopeful expression on his face and took a step forward "so I can go back to my body without having to have my other side or whatever?"

Hestia frowned "Yes, of course. Why would you think you couldn't?"

"How? How could I go back? Please, I need to know now." He was practically begging, he needed to know that information, now.

"Alain, I don't understand, didn't your father tell you about the dagger?" Hestia stepped forward and now the two were practically facing each other.

"He said that the only way for me to return was through the scrolls, that I would not be able to return without becoming immortal," Alain replies and Hestia seemed surprised by this.

"So it was his lie ..." his gaze narrowed and an urgency appeared "now what is that other way and what does this have to do with daggers?"

Hestia still surprised, and now upset, shook her head and replied "I can't believe he didn't tell you ... I thought he -"

"Mo-Hestia, The other way, now!" He almost hit himself on the head with the slight slip, not that he hates her, But if he is going to call her mother, she will have to win that. Has he been through a lot since being the son of Hades, and now being the son of Hestia too? He will not call her a mother again unless she proves to be a mother, she will have to earn his respect. To this day, Alain still doesn't fully trust Hades, and only calls him Father when he really needs his help. She abandoned him, she didn't even speak to him at the camp. So yes, he is a little upset.

Hestia notices his despair and softens his gaze "The other way is to break or completely destroy the dagger that the boy Luke Castellan used to send him here

... She was bewitched by Hecate at the request of Hades and ... and me ... "the last part was almost a whisper but he still heard it.

He went from despair to angry, his own biological mother and father did this to him. He spent five years imprisoned in the underworld because of this, five years without seeing the daylight, five years without seeing his friends ... five years going through internal torments because of that! "You -" he clenched his jaw.

"We did it to protect you! We needed you to be safe, For the right moment to tell you the truth and let you choose what you want! Your father convinced me that it would be best for you to get away from up there. Alain, please listen to me. We only did this because we wanted to protect you, I swear! " She looked desperate for him to understand and even tried to touch his shoulders but he pulled away, she stopped and it looked like her eyes were shining with tears "son, me-"

"Don't call me son!" He shouted, shaking with rage "you don't have that right! How could you do this to me ?! I spent five years here, with no answers no matter how much I asked. You, who should be my mother, never came to see me or talk to me! How can you? How can you leave me here !? Did you even care about me ?! "he was beyond upset now. His expression of fury was enough to make Hestia stay where she was, she didn't dare take a step if she wants to.

"Of course I care! Alain, I thought about you all the time, I always worried about you, But if staying away was the only way to protect you and not make you suffer, I had to keep my distance. You were still very young and still is! But I thought you were happy here, your father said you wanted to spend a few years with him and that you were not ready to see me, that you needed time to process everything. "

"And you never thought to check it out on your own !? Did you blindly trust him ?!" He took steps forward.

Hestia shuddered a little "for a while, yes, I trusted your father's word but ... in his third year here I tried to enter the underworld, I couldn't. As strong as I am, This territory is Hades' and he has a lot I found it suspicious but I couldn't get in touch with your father, I asked Hécate to do it and she told me that she couldn't get me in but that she got in touch, said that you were fine and that there was no nothing wrong I had no choice but to accept that answer, because I could get no answers but these and I couldn't count on Zeus's help, No other immortal can enter another's territory without the owner's permission and if someone immortal can, fight. "

"But you are here now, how do you explain that?" He demands.

"I don't know ok! I've never been able to get in like this before."

Alain snorted "nice answer, look you know what? I don't want to know anymore, just help me get back to my body and don't, under any circumstances, have my friends have the scroll in hand. I won't be used in Hades' plans or any an ok. "He says and takes a deep breath to try to calm himself down, his shoulders drooping and his gaze downcast" I just want to have a life again. It's just what I ask for. " He sighed tiredly. He looked shaken, and really, he was. He didn't want to be in the middle of any mess.

He heard a slight sigh "I am sorry for everything that happened to you, Alain… .I will do everything in my power to help you, I want you to be happy. And I promise, That I will bring you back to your body, without that you become immortal, ok. " He felt a reluctant hand land on his left shoulder and looked up. His mother's green eyes seemed to sparkle and he felt a strange feeling of comfort covering him.

"I promise you," she says. Alain looked at her for a moment. Maybe he was very ... cold, with his mother.

He softened his eyes "Ok… can… can you do me another favor?" Hestia nodded and smiled slightly.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"I need you to keep secret about the bewitched dagger, I don't want Thalia or any of my friends to risk their lives to take Luke's dagger ... but I know, that the Lady has the necessary power to give a way that doesn't involve death or anyone getting hurt, "he replies, looking at her.

Hestia nods "I do and this way, you will like it or tolerate it, at least. I guarantee it." She says .

Alain may not know which way it is, but something says he will not be disappointed.

He nods "Great." and then he walks away, turning his back on her and crossing his arms, looking at a painting of various colors mixed with the wall. He could almost feel his mother's gaze on him, probably disappointed or sad. His gaze strayed to his feet "that's all, you can go now," he replies.

He made sure not to look back, not to see the look that is probably on her face now. He clenched his jaw because another part of him, that altruistic one that he considers a weakness, wants him to apologize for his almost manipulative way. But he won't, because she and Hades were supposed to apologize, not an apology or two, he wanted total repentance from them and that they prove to be his parents.

"Okay… I will… I just want you to know… that I love you son, even if you don't believe me. I will prove to you that I just want your good," she says and Alain felt his gaze soften and an expression of surprise appears, but she can't see.

He heard the hearth crackle and the footsteps disappear. She's gone.

Alain felt his knees shake a little, shame and regret. She just said she loved him, a thing her own father didn't do in five years. He felt conflicted, once again his emotions were killing him.

* * *

She was shocked by the revelations she had that day. First Alain was "alive", second, Luke was a traitor.

If she didn't already have a full head And now, this?

"Why don't you give us the scroll?" She looks at Hestia, in her 12 year old form.

Hestia didn't seem at all bothered by Thalia "I have a mission to protect the Scroll, from everyone, and under no circumstances will I give you this scroll."

Thalia grits her teeth "oh, swear? And I have a mission to take it, so either you give it or -" an arm gets up and pulls Thalia back.

It was Annabeth. "What do you think you're doing? It's Lady Hestia! Do you have any idea what she can do to you with just one look?" She whispers to Thalia, her eyes on Hestia a little farther. Just watch it.

Thalia looks at Annabeth indignantly "And you think I care ?! Alain has been stuck in that castle project for five years and the only way to get him out of there is by the shit parchment she has! You should be by my side , we need to help Alain. "Thalia said.

Annabeth sighs "I know, but we can't be impulsive now or we'll never see Alain again. Thalia, you need to control yourself." She advises. Percy beside her not knowing what to do while watching the discussion. Grover had left for the Casa Grande.

"I'm in control!" She says.

Annabeth takes a look and she lets out a giant sigh and looks at Hestia with obvious irritation. "We need the scroll, so I'm going to ask, Please give us the scroll." She says through clenched teeth.

" No ."

The answer made Thalia even more stressed and then she drew her spear, although Annabeth was holding it in place "Are you going to hand that damn scroll over now or -"

"Alain asked me not to deliver." This made Thalia stop and confuse everyone around.

She looked surprised "What? Why did he -"

Hestia turned to leave "that I am not allowed to say."

Thalia grits her teeth again and tries to follow, but Annabeth still learns in the place "Let me go, Annabeth!" She says looking at her friend.

Annabeth looks at her "Thalia, if Alain asked for it there must be a good reason, maybe we should -"

"What ?! Wait for some miracle to happen and appear out of nowhere? We need to help -"

"It will not help anyone if they are dead. We'd better talk to Chiron and see what we can do. We are not going to leave Alain, but we need to think with our heads, not with our hearts. "

Thalia did not want to give up. She was determined to bring Alain back. But he knew that Annabeth was right. However, his concern was for Alain, as he was too selfless for his own good and would not mind staying forever in the underworld if it meant helping his friends. She knows that, that's why she can't give up like that. If it were him in her situation, he would move heaven and earth until he managed to bring her back. He already did that,

When he was a hypocrite and risked his life in search of finding her.

/

_" Are you still here …." She whispered in surprise._

_He smiles slightly and gives his hand a little squeeze "I will always be."_

_"I thought ... I ..."_

_"That I would give up on you after all we've been through? Ha, you definitely forgot how stubborn I am when it comes to helping my friends, Lia." He says and then raises his other hand and puts a hair behind his ear. Thalia felt her heart race for an instant. He softened his gaze to her "now rest, we have a long way back."_

/

She remembers briefly that that day, Alain stayed up all night on patrol to make sure that she and the others were well rested. She got mad at him for that, especially when her only response to his fury was a kiss on his forehead and a "Good morning". before leaving to organize your backpack to leave. Grover also helped with the patrol issue, but Alain would not close his eyes if he wanted to, despite the help.

She could hardly hate him.

She looked at Annabeth, a little more calmly "Whatever." She pulled her arm out of Annabeth's grip and passed her, pecking Percy's shoulder and almost knocking him over in the process " get out , kelp brain." Ignoring your call.

"Hey!" he complained, but didn't try to go after her. She didn't look like someone who wanted to talk. He turned to Annabeth

"Is he really that important to her?"

Annabeth sighs "You have no idea."

**N/Sorry If have Errors**


End file.
